Highschool DxD: A Second Chance
by Gunmare
Summary: As Issei is slowly poison to death by Samael's curse, Ophis decide to use the remaining power she had left and send Ise and Ddraig back in time. Now Issei and Ddraig are send ten years to the past to start anew chance to get a head start on training. By the time he goes back to Rias' peerage, Ise will become a stronger man than he once was. Issei X Harem.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Shalba is finally dead…. I can go back to Rias and the others… right….?

[Partner, please hold on!]

I slowly began to pant louder and louder…. The pain of Samael's curse is slowly fading away…. Isn't…that… a good…thing?

[Issei, Azazel and the others are going to open the Dragon Gate soon. If the gate opens, we can go home!]

I know that…. What the first thing I should do… when I… get back home.

"You won't make it," Ophis said in monotone.

"Of course…I will…" I panted weakly. "I still… haven't… have sex… with Rias… or Akeno…. I want to have… children… with Xenovia …. I… want to… catch up… with Irina…. I want to… see… Koneko and Ravel…get along…. And I also… promised Asia… that… we would… stay by…each other's side…."

"These girls mean a lot to you," Ophis said.

I coughed out a bit of blood. "I…*_pant*_… also have… dreams and goals… I want… to accomplish…"

I fell on my knees and heavily coughed.

"Can you tell me your goals and dreams Sekiryuutei?" Ophis requested.

I smiled weakly. "Of…course. My first…goal… is to… surpass all my rivals. I need to surpass…Kiba…Saji…Sairaorg… and Vali. I also want… to become… the… ultimate pawn…! I also… want to master… the power… of my Dividing Gear…. And most of all…I want to make… a harem!"

My vision slowly blurred. I don't feel the pain of the curse anymore. My panting became slower.

"Hey Ophis… why did… someone like you… create... Khaos Brigade?" I asked.

"Huh? Why are you asking a time like this?" Ophis asked.

"You saved them…. You saved Asia and Irina…."

"I was simply returning the favor," Ophis answered back.

"Asia…and Irina… are important friends of mine…"

I laid my body down on the ground and stared up at the sky. My body felt cold.

"You saved them… That is the reason… why I came to save you…. So why join them?"

"I created the Khaos Brigade to defeat Great Red," Ophis explained. "Everyone who joined the Khaos Brigade swore an oath to aid in the defeat of Great Red."

"So... what would... happen...if he...is defeated...?" I asked.

"If Great Red is defeated, then I can return to Dimensional Gap and obtain _silence_."

"They would never... keep that oath," I pointed out. "They simply took...advantage you... and misused your snakes."

Ophis shrugged. "I don't care if they do. As long as they can beat Great Red and return me to my rightful home, I wouldn't care."

"The Dimensional Gap means a lot to you," I declared weakly.

Ophis nodded. "That's the reason why I came to the Sekiryuutei's home. I thought I could find something that would help fulfill my dream. I thought I could find the secret behind the "True Dragon" and "Heavenly Dragon" that lies within you, and in turn, find the reason why I exist."

I took in a big breath. "…I see. I finally understand." This dragon god is the purest leader of the entire organization. It's really ironic if I think about it. All this time, Ophis was just a figurehead.

My body felt a bit cold. I'm getting sleepy. It's hard to keep my eyes open.

"Ophis… do you want to be my friend?" I asked.

"…Friend?" she seemed surprised when I asked her that. "What's do I benefit from being your friend?"

"I could at least become someone you can talk to."

"I see. That might be fun."

I inhaled one last breath. "Hey Ophis… when we… go back…home… do you… want to… stay with me… and the others?"

Ophis seemed speechless of my request. "Live with you… the Sekiryuutei?"

I smiled weakly. "Yeah… I believe that… everyone would… enjoy your… company."

"I would love that," Ophis said, kneeing down next to my head. "But you won't make it."

"Huh?" I asked.

"You won't make it in time when the gate opens," She stated.

"I need to…" I voice slowly trailed off. "I need to…"

My life slowly flashed before my eyes; memories of my childhood until now. Is this how it's going to end?

[Ise…] I can hear Ddraig crying. This wasn't his typical cry of grief… This was a true cry of sadness. [You were the best partner I ever had. You made the impossible possible. You're truly a man of miracles. Even though your perverted nature gave me a lot of grief, you never ceased to amaze me with the miracles you preform. So please… do not die… I don't want to leave your side…]

I don't want to leave your side either.

"I can easily tell that everyone, even Ddraig, will feel sorrow from your loss. You really are a nice guy, Sekiryuutei. Perverted, but still a nice guy," Ophis remarked.

"Call me Ise," I suggested.

"Ise…" she said my name so gently.

Ophis leaned closer to my face. "Hey Ise…. I have a question I would like you to answer before you die."

"Alright… I'll answer it…"

"If I were to send you and Ddraig back in time ten years ago along with your current memories. What would you do?"

What kind of question is this?

"If… that happened… then I would… take martial arts classes… I would also visit…Akeno's…family shrine… My father… had an opportunity… to go to Kyoto…a few years back…. but he declined…. I would… convince him to…go…. If we move…to Kyoto…I would… go and find… Kunou and her mother… and hopefully train with them to… improve my fire abilities... The opportunity… to work in Kyoto… is temporary… so my parents and I… would eventually move back to our original home… and allow time take its course… and go back to Rias… and the others."

"Alright," Ophis replied.

"Huh?" I asked confusedly.

"I will send both your souls ten years into to the past."

What…? Does Ophis have that kind of power… to do… that?

[Ophis, do you know what will happen to you if you do that?] Ddraig asked.

"I'll still exist in the past if I send both yours and Ise's souls back to the past. However, this will be my first time preforming such a spell. I know for a fact that this spell will rebound. So there's a possibility that those who are close to your heart will also retain their memories of the future as well as you two."

I see… that might prove to be helpful if I'm depending on the right person.

"So Ise, do you want to go through with it?" Ophis asked.

"Yes," I quickly replied.

"Alright" Ophis said as a magic circle appeared beneath me. "Ise…. Will you really keep your promise of what you'll do in the past as well as fulfilling your dreams and goals in the future?"

"I promise…" I coughed.

I could feel something coming from the magic circle.

"And Ise," Ophis continued, "when the time comes…would you save me again?"

"Yes…" I said as I closed my eyes.

"Goodbye Ise, my friend," Ophis said tearfully with a smile.

"This isn't… the end," I murmured quietly. "We'll meet… again."

I lost consciousness after that. However, instead of looking into a dark abyss, a radiant light headed my way.


	2. Life 01: I'm Now a Six Year Old!

**_Hello everybody! Before I began, I would love to thank all of you who read both College Life and Second Chance. I glad to say that both stories have past the five hundred marks and College Life has over a 1,000 hits with the first two chapters. But may I ask a favor for those readers who are reading a Second Chance something?_**

**_Give me more reviews for College life! I love the fact my hits gets higher and higher everyday, but I also like getting a least get a couple of reviews for my story._**

**_Also I want to give a warning to you all about this chapter and the next following chapters._**

**_The first ten chapters are (hopefully) going to be the antestoryline arc. Those ten chapters (hopefully just ten chapters) are just going to be the chapter of Issei growing up and training with his Boosted Gear powers. The warning is that each of these ten chapters (again hopefully) are going to the minimum of 2,500 to 3,500 thousand words. So the chapter will seem kind of short._**

**_So please enjoy this chapter. I don't own DxD, if I did, then Issei could use Albion's powers without shorting his lifespan._**

**_Also this chapter has been beta by Triplesquidge_**

* * *

_Rias…Asia…Akeno…Koneko…Kiba…Xenovia…Irina…Gasper…_

_Azazel Sensei…Rossweisse…Ravel… _

_We'll all be together again…right?_

* * *

_*Beep, Beep, Beep*_

The alarm clock in my room rang loudly out all through my room.

Ah… I have a terrible headache. It must be from the noise of my annoying alarm clock.

Without opening my eyes, I moved my arm wearily to the night stand and tried to hit the snooze button on my alarm. But something's wrong.

I couldn't reach my alarm clock for some reason. With my eyes half open and me being half awake with an annoying that slowly going away, I got up grudgingly and turned off my alarm clock.

After I gave out a big lazy yawned, I took noticed of my room. It was completely reverted back to the way it was before the reconstruction of the house.

"W-What's g-going on?" I asked astonished and confused.

[Um…Partner…] a familiar voice spoke in my head awkwardly.

Ah Ddraig! You're still with me! Can you tell me what's going on here? Why are we back to my house and where are Rias and the rest?

[Do you have anything that can show off a reflection?] He asked awkwardly again.

What the hell do you need to see your reflection? What happen after the-

I noticed my reflection of my small television. My body size was the same as a six year old. W-Why is m-my body as s-small a-as a six y-year old?

[Ophis sent us back eleven years to the past.] Ddraig explained.

What? Eleven years to the past? T-Then I-I really almost d-died after m-my fight with Shalba?

[Yes.] Ddraig clarified.

If I was sent to the past eleven years then... the time travel spell did rebound!

[Yes it did. Originally Ophis was supposed to send you back ten years, but she used too much of her powers to send you back.]

So I was sent back another year, huh. Wait, didn't Ophis also tell me that there's a possibility of others remembering us!

[Yes, Ophis did say that.]

Wait… Irina is right next door! Maybe if she sees me, she might remember me! She's close to my heart, right?

[Yes, she there is a chance she might remember us, but Issei, there is something important I have to tell you.] Ddraig said in a grave tone.

What is it Ddraig. What do you have to tell me?

[You're back into the state that you once were when you were just human. No offense, but your body is useless as crap now.]

Well sorry for having a body that's useless as crap!

[All of the power we gain during the time you were a devil is all gone. Everything is completely gone. Your balance break is gone. The power of Triana is gone…. Well the bright side is that our way of getting power from getting breast is also gone. Ah… I feel so relief from… knowing that…]

You're really enjoying this aren't you? But if it helps your mental health, then I'm somewhat okay with that.

[Yes… We can start fresh again! We can be something else beside the Oppai Dragon! And Albion and Vali won't be Ketsuryūkō! I'm somewhat happy that you did receive the curse of Samael in first place!] Ddraig sobbed tears of happiness.

Hey, hey, hey! Don't get overexcited from this! I almost died you know!

[Ah…. And we just started to enjoy the Oppai Dragon life style.] A familiar voice complained.

Wait, I recognized that voice.

I closed my eyes and entered the white world within the Boosted Gear. I noticed all of my past Senpais partying around in a huge conga line. What the hell are you idiots doing?

[Ah… it's good to see you Ise.] One of my past Senpais said cheerfully with a refreshing smile.

Wait you guys remember me?

[Well of course.] one of them said in a carefree matter.

Wait, I'm so confuse right now.

[Since we're sent back in time with our memories intact, I'm guessing these idiots also we sent back in time with their memories since they're part of me and the Boosted Gear.]

Well I'm somewhat relieved of that, I guess.

[Don't worry Ise,] one of my Senpais assured, waving his hand carefree directly at me. [We'll aid you on your new quest in whatever dragon you want to become. We'll work on a plan to train you later to achieve balance break too. So come join the conga line of happiness. Or go see that little girlfriend of yours.]

Irina…! That's right I have to go see her! Well I see you later Senpai!

I opened my eyes quickly got off of bed. I quickly got change into my small clothes and left my room. I ran downstairs and headed towards the kitchen.

"Morning," I greeted my parents.

"Morning honey." my mother greeted me back, placing my breakfast on table.

"You seem to be in a rush." my father pointed out, picking up the morning paper that was place on the table

[Looks like your parents don't have their memories of the future.] Ddraig also pointed that out.

I sighed in relief of that. It would be hard to explain this to them if they did remember the future. I'm kind of glad I'm not that close to them.

Even though I love my parents every much, we don't see much to eye to eye ever since that day.

[Was it the day you became a pervert?] Ddraig asked in disbelief after he sighed in grief.

Yup, that's pretty much what happen.

"I'm kind of am." I replied back to my father's words.

"Oh? Do you really want to spend more time with Irina then?" my mother asked.

I shake my head up and down. "I really do. It's kind of an emergency."

"Is that so?" my father asked, who is looking at paper instead of me.

"Well it is Irina's last day here." my mother advised me.

Wait, it is? Crap! Now I really need to see Irina a.s.a.p.!

But before I can make my hasty get away from the kitchen, my mother grabbed the back of my shirt collar.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked me.

"Um… to Irina's house." I replied back.

"You can go and see her after you finish your breakfast." my father said, putting down the paper and picking his fork and knife.

"Alright." I acquiesced bitterly.

I went to table and hastily chow down on my mother's handmade pancakes and drank some miso soup as fast as I can.

"Whoa, slow down Ise." My father demanded kindly.

"I can't." I told him while I continued chewing my food.

"You'll have heartburn if you don't." my mother informed me.

I rolled my eyes and did what my parent's wishes and slow down my chewing and drank some water. As I continued to eat, my father spoke.

"Ise, there's about three weeks before your first day of school. Have you decided to anything like a joining club or doing a sport?"

Ah… speaking of the devil.

I put down my eating utensils and place my hand on my hind. "A sport…hmm…?"

What kind of sport should I join? Should I join the kendo club? No, I don't obtain the Ascalon until years later. What will I do if I don't have sword till Ascalon arrives?

[Ise, may I suggest something?] Ddraig asked.

Sure, what's your suggestion?

[Why not take a martial art?] Ddraig suggested.

A martial art? That's perfect! Since I'm pretty much useless without the power of the Sekiryuutei anyways, taking a martial art class will definitely help me in the latter, especially against Sairaorg. Thanks for the suggestion Ddraig.

[No problem. I just want to keep that promise you had with Ophis about you taking martial arts.]

That's right. I have to keep my promise with Ophis….

I looked at my dad, who was drinking his morning coffee.

"Dad, I want to join a martial art club." I told him.

As I said that, my father spits out his coffee and the hot drink that came out of his mouth hit my mother directly in the face.

"My face!" my mother shrieked in pain, covering her face.

"Y-You want to t-take a martial arts class?" my father asked bewilderingly, ignoring my screaming mother in pain. Hey, don't ignore your wife you old coot!

While I scowled at my father, I said, "Yes."

"Y-you know t-that pays a lot of money." he reminded me.

"I know." I affirmed him.

My mother sat down again on the table with a cold threatening scowl that was directly staring at my father.

"Allow the boy to do martial arts." my mother demanded coldly.

My father shivered when we both noticed a gloomy and scary aura surrounding my mother. I could see a red flash coming from her eyes.

"B-But dear… we can't a-afford-"

"Yes we can." my mother argued back coldly.

"B-But h-"

"I'll simply get a part time job to pay for Issei's classes and I know a friend of mine who does own a dojo."

"You do?" my father and I asked simultaneously.

She nodded. "Yeah, my best friend from high school married an American who was a former MMA fighter and opened up a dojo not far from the school. Issei, go learn her and her husband. She did insist Issei to join, but I refused at first because it was very violent for him. But now I think about it, Issei could use some self-discipline. He could learn not to spit out hot coffee in front of his wife's face."

That last sentence hurt dad as if a knife was plunged into his heart.

He buried his frighten face in his newspaper and asked, "Discount?"

"Yes. Since we're friends, she'll give us a discount." my mother confirmed it.

[Well we got that out of the way.]

You can say that again Ddraig.

I smiled. "Thanks mom. Thanks dad."

After that I left the table and headed over to Irina's house.

As I arrive at Irina's house, I noticed a huge moving truck parked in her driveway.

I noticed moving men and Irina's parents backing stuff into the truck.

"Ah, Ise." her mother said, taking noticed of me.

"Did you come to see Irina one last time?" her father asked.

"Yes." I said cheerfully. "Do you know where she is?"

"She must be inside packing her stuff." her father guessed. "Why don't you go up there and play with her."

I nodded to her father's request and headed inside Irina's house. I ran upstairs towards her room. As I walked in her room, I noticed Irina packing the remaining parts of her things.

"Hey Irina." I greeted with a bitter smile.

Irina turned around and smiled back forcefully.

"Oh hey…" she greeted back listlessly.

"So…." I started with a sheepish grin on my face.

"Yeah…" she replied back, not knowing what to say back to me.

[Partner, aren't you going to check if Irina remembers anything about you or your past life?]

I know, but I don't know how to begin. I don't know if she does remember anything about us.

[How this…] Ddraig suggested something into my mind.

Oh… that could work.

"Hey Irina… I had a dream." I stated.

"A dream?" asked Irina while she tilted her head in confusion.

I nodded. "Yeah, I had a really crazy dream. And you were in it."

"I was?"

I nodded again in response. "Yeah, you were an angel."

"An angel?" she asked.

"Yeah, you had everything an angel had. You had white wings and a halo made out of light."

Now Irina made a face as if I was crazy. "I don't want to be an angel." she responded back with a nasty look on her face.

Eh?

[Eh?] Ddraig asked as well with a shocked expression on his face.

"B-But angels are pure and good. Y-You can be-come an f-follower of God." I pointed out with a nervous look on my face.

"But it's because of the God, I'm moving away." Irina countered back.

"Huh?" I asked with a clueless and comedic look on my face.

"I want to stay here with Ise-kun and go to first grade with Ise-kun. I love it here. This is my home and I don't want to leave it." Irina complained with tears slowly coming out from her eyes.

[Look like the past "Self-Proclaim Angel" doesn't have any memories of us or her present self.] Ddraig declared.

I sighed. This might be a good thing. When we were catching up back in the present, Irina did tell me how she hated the private school she went during her time in Elementary school. I rather not have the present-self go through that again.

"Y-You know w-what my parents ar-are going to s-spend me to school?" Irina asked sobbingly.

"A private school." I guessed.

"Y-Yeah," she nodded tearfully. "It's private school f-for Catholics."

[Ise, are you going to cheer her up somehow?] Ddraig asked.

Yeah I guess that might be the right thing to do.

I walked closer to Irina and gently patted her head.

"Eh?" Irina asked, noticing me patting her head.

"Calm down," I said soothingly. "We heroes don't cry no matter what."

"H-Heroes?" she asked confusedly.

"Yeah, you and I are heroes. And you know the first rule is? We don't cry!" I said keenly.

"B-But I-I won't s-see you again." Irina protested tearfully.

"You know another rule of being a hero?" I asked after I sighed.

"What?" she asked.

"Heroes don't say goodbye." I told her with a refreshing smile. "Heroes will always be reunited with other heroes no matter what. As long we stay heroes, we'll meet again. I promise."

Irina became happily speechless from my words. She wiped her tears and had her cheerful smile.

"You're right." she said after her noise sniffed.

I smiled. "Let's go to the park and play superheroes one last time."

"Yeah." Irina concurred happily.

A few minutes later, both our mothers accompany us to the park. On the way there, I received another massive headache that disappeared when we arrived at the park.

Ever since I came back to the past, I've been receiving short time massive headaches lately. Must be the rebound effect of the time travel I guess.

It's been ten minutes after we arrived at the park. Irina and I are playing superhero in the park's playground. Both of our mothers are sitting at the bench talking to one another.

"Hey Ise-kun, I'm going to get a drink of water." Irina informed me.

After that she searched for the drinking water fountain and I was all alone.

I decided to wait for Irina near the swing sets in the playground. As I walked there, I became surprise when I noticed someone sitting in my favorite swing. The person took notice of my appearance.

I creepily staggered toward the person on the swing.

The person took notice of my presence. "Hello Ise." she greeted me with deadpanned look on her face.

I became speechless when she said my name.

"Ophis…?"

* * *

**Well I'm leaving this chapter like this. I won't reveal what will happen next chapter, but let just say Issei and Ophis will talk with each other the rebound effects of the time traveling spells.**


	3. Life 02: Ophis

**When I originally planned this story, I didn't plan Ophis to remember Ise. If I did, then Ophis wouldn't create the Khaos Brigade (Since she would have home with Issei instead,) but I was able to plan something that allow Ophis to remember Ise and not allow to be in the Khaos Brigade while at the same time Khaos Brigade still form. I won't tell you how I was able to plan this till later in the story.**

**Also within the first two chapters, This story already has over 2,000 hits. Keep this up and also read my other story Highschool DxD College Life. **

**I also realized that my two DxD fics take place after and before the original storyline. Weird, no? **

**Also I did got a couple complaints about the prologue on Ophis and Khaos Brigade, so I fixed it. You're welcome. **

**Also I don't own High School DxD. If I did, I would have have Issei use the Divide Gear (Not Divine Dividing. You're thinking of Vali Lucifer's Sacred Gear,) without shorting his life span. **

* * *

"Ophis…?"

The girl on the swings set nodded.

"It's good to see you again, Ise. Seem like the spell worked after all."

"I-It's really you." I said, sounding truthfully relieved.

"Sorry if I sent you back a year earlier than I suspected." Ophis apologized.

"No, no. It's alright." I assured her whilst waving my hands.

"How's Ddraig? Are you able to communicate with one another? If I remembered correctly, the two of you didn't communicate with another till you became devil."

[I'm fine Ophis. The spell was truly was a success. Issei, I, and the rest of my past predecessors have our memories of the future.]

"Well that's good." Ophis bluntly remarked, swinging her swing gently back and forth.

"So Ophis, what are you doing here?"

"Why do you ask that? Does my presence bother you Ise?"

"N-No! I don't mind you being here! I just didn't suspect you to be here." I said nervously, waving my hands.

"Well I came here to inform you about the time traveling spell." Ophis informed, getting off from the swing

I asked, "The time traveling spell?"

Ophis nodded. "It's about the rebound effects. Have you experienced any headaches today?"

I asked, "Headaches? What does headache…"

"Ise-kun!" a familiar voice called my name loudly.

I turned around and saw Irina from a distance with her hands around her mouth as if she was using a loudspeaker.

"Ise-kun, who are you talking to?"

I looked back at Ophis. "Ophis, do you want to come with me and see Irina again?"

"No, no." she refused quickly.

Then I asked, "You sure?"

Ophis nodded. "I'm good. But it's important I need to speak to you about the rebound effects."

"Ise-kun!" my childhood friend shouted my name impatiently.

"Ophis, do you know where my house is?" I asked, ignoring Irina's call.

"Yes Ise. But I have terrible news about your home." Ophis advised me.

She has terrible news about my home? What happen to my beloved home? I was gone for about twenty minutes!

"What news do you have about my home?" I asked worriedly.

"Someone destroyed your lovely six story tall house and replaced it with a hideous small two story house."

Sorry for having a small hideous house!

I put a weird and awkward smile after hearing that.

"Ophis…"

"Don't worry Ise, I'll find the culprit who replaced your beloved home with that useless pile of crap that's call a house." Ophis said confidently with a blank look on her face.

Well sorry for living in a pile of crap.

"Ophis… don't. Just don't. I'm living in that house you called crap." I informed her gloomy.

"What…? I thought the Sekiryuutei lived a life of luxury?"

"No I don't." I clarified disappointedly.

"That's a shame." Ophis stated the obvious.

"ISSSSEEEE-KKKUUUN!" a voice screamed for my attention. "IF YOU DON'T COME HERE THIS INSTANT, I'LL BURY YOU ALIVE IN THE SAND BOX AGAIN!"

My face started to fire bullets of sweat drops.

I started to remember something that happened on Irina's fifth birthday. I forgot to get a present for Irina, and wasn't too happy about it. Note to self: never come to a tomboy's five year old birthday empty handed. If you do, I hope you have a death wish.

"I…have to get going now. Go back to my house and look for my room."

Ophis nodded at my request.

"I'll be going now." She said.

We went our separate ways. I took a quick glance back and saw that Ophis was already gone.

"What were you doing with that girl, Ise-kun?"

I looked back at Irina. Uwah! Irina is totally mad! She puffed her checks, had her arms cross, and her lovely eyes narrow in hatred.

"Well? Are you going to explain?" Irina asked, sounding a bit calmer.

"Explain what?" I asked, sounding completely clueless to what Irina talking about.

"Explain your relationship with that Gothic Lolita girl." Irina demanded.

"W-Well…" I trailed off quickly.

How am I going to explain this to Irina? She wouldn't believe me if I told her the truth.

"S-She's a friend." I answered truthfully.

"A friend?" she asked dubiously, raising her right brow.

"It's true."

"So how did you meet this friend?" she questioned me enviously.

How should I put this delicately? I met my dragon god friend in my six stories house eleven years in the future with my devil girlfriend and her servants that consist of a fallen angel, a criticizing hellcat, a power idiot swordsman, a cheap Valkyrie, and a blonde nun. Irina will believe this right?

"She visited my house not that long ago."

"How long ago?" she interrogated me aggressively.

"A couple days ago." I replied back quickly.

"On which day?" she continued to interrogate me.

"What's today? It's Monday right? So…last Wednesday I guess?"

That's sound to be right. Ddraig do you know which day we met Ophis?

[Um…. I really don't know. I've been living within the Boosted Gear within so many centuries that I don't even know what era I'm living in.]

"Last Wednesday you say. I was out of town last Wednesday."

Oh no. Irina suddenly became depressed.

"Is Ise-kun is going to replace me with that skanky Gothic Lolita girl?" Irina asked depressingly.

What? Did Irina just call Ophis a skank?

"You're a meanie Ise-kun. And here I thought you're the only friend that never keeps any secret from me."

I noticed Irina's eyes are starting to tear up.

Uwah! I don't know what to do! Irina was already depressed since today is her last day! I don't want her to remember me as the jerk.

[Um Partner.]

What is it Ddraig? Don't you know I'm in a middle of a predicament here?

[Your dream is to become Harem King, right?]

What with this rhetorical question? Of course I want to become a Harem King! It's my life dream!

[If what you said is true, then tell me one of the rules of being a Harem King?]

Do many perverted things with lots and lots of women!

[True, but that's not what I'm looking for! Listen Partner, if you want to become the Harem King, the first thing you need to learn is to understand a woman's heart instead of their breast! Why do you think about girls are all over your pretty boy swordsman? He was kind and considerate to many girls feeling!]

He was also a pretty boy bastard! Any girl would fall for his charming face!

[Well that's doesn't matter! Try to consider that girl's feeling! Try to cheer her up! If you can't cheer up a little girl, then how are you going to become Harem King? The road is just going to get longer for you if you can't understand the complication of one girl's heart.]

A girl's heart…? Their feelings…

I thought back to what Ddraig said. The first thing that came into my mind was Rias, Akeno, and Koneko. All three of them appeared three strong independent women on the outside, but their more sensitive than you think.

Both Akeno and Koneko were terribly scarred during their childhood. Because of betrayal of their family, both of them were afraid to use the power they've inherited. They spend years hating themselves of who they are.

Rias was a different case. Everyone saw her as Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory clan and the younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer. The High class pure breed devils never saw her who she really is. She was tired of their arrogance and left the devil world decided to live in the human world and live the life she wanted.

Though she did live her life in the human world, she was still haunted as her life as Rias Gremory since engagement with the douchebag Riser.

It wasn't till I arrived to Rias' peerage I was able to save them with their troubles. I was able to help both Akeno and Koneko reconcile with their family and allow them to accept themselves of who they really are. And I was the only who help Rias live the way she wants to.

Maybe my road of becoming Harem King isn't farther than I thought it would be.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized sincerely to Irina. "I should have informed you about her when you came back."

"Y-You should have." Irina sobbed.

I gently patted Irina's head.

"Today is our last day together. I rather have our day last together a remarkable one."

I put my hand out and Irina took it.

"Yeah." Irina said, wiping off her tears and put back her cheerful, upbeat smile.

* * *

_1__st__ POV_

It was another peaceful, yet busy day in heaven. I, Michael, was taking small breather after working on the system that was created by beloved master, God. God…I still can't handle the system the way you did. Am I truly worthy to rule the heavens?

While I sat in the throne that was once belonged to God, one of my messengers came by.

"Lord Michael-sama, I have terrible news! It's about the holy sword Ascalon."

Sigh…an Archangel's job is never done.

"What about the Ascalon?" I asked in a calm, yet cranky manner. I really need to get some rest.

The legendary dragon slaying sword Ascalon has been a troublesome sword ever since we obtain after Saint George's death. Not a single one of us angels or a follower of the church could wield it. Not even I can't wield the holy sword that was created by my beloved lord.

I'm starting to wonder why would did our majestic lord created such troublesome sword? It's not as powerful as the other three swords that God created or the holy sword that lied within the eight headed dragon, but yet why can't we wield it?

Now lately that troublesome sword has been modifying itself to wield by a dragon. Ironic isn't it? Why would the Ascalon, a sword that slays dragon, allow itself to be modified to be wielded by a dragon itselfl? This doesn't make sense at all.

"T-The Ascalon is g-gone!" my messenger said nervously.

I got off from God's throne with a shock looked on my face.

"What do you mean the Ascalon is gone?" I asked calmly as I could.

"I-It's just gone. The minister in charge of the sword woke up this morning and noticed it was g-gone."

"So are saying that someone stole the Ascalon?"

"N-No sir." my messenger stuttered. "We checked the security cameras and send our best angels and magicians to see check if there was any presence of magic where the Ascalon was, b-but they didn't f-find anything of the sort!"

"So the Ascalon grew a pair of legs and walked out of the church?" I jested angrily.

"I-It's possible s-sir." my messenger agreed weakly.

I sighed in grief.

What am I going to do now? I already have enough problems already with ruling heaven and all of the churches on earth. This will cause major panic for us angels and followers of the church.

"D-Do you t-think the Ascalon is w-with its new wielder?" my messenger asked.

There's a possibility for that, but it's very unlikely. If there someone capable to wield one of the original holy swords, then we bring them to the church and test them if they could possibly wield the one of them. But I never heard of a story that a Holy Sword going to find its wielder on its own.

Did something like that happen? Did the Ascalon really find its own wielder without our help? I wonder what kind person the Ascalon chose as its wielder.

* * *

"Achoo...!" I sneezed.

"God bless you Ise-kun." Irina said, touching my forehead. "Are you sick?"

I shook my head side to side.

Irina, our mothers, and I came back to Irina's house. Everything that used to be inside her house was now packed inside the moving trucks.

"I'm fine Irina." I assured her.

"Are sure?" Irina asked with concerned look in her eyes.

"I'm sure." I reassured her with a smile.

"I still can't believe this is my last day here." Irina said after a sighing depressingly.

She looked down at the ground with sad face.

"Hey Irina…"

"Yeah Ise-kun?" asked Irina, looking back up to my face.

I leaned over Irina's left cheek and place my lips on it.

When I leaned back, I noticed Irina's shocking reaction to my kiss. Her face was burning red and her ears literally fumed.

"I-I-Ise-kun!" she exclaimed stutteringly.

"What? I forgot to get a good bye present for you. So can you settle for a kiss instead?"

Irina simply nodded with that shocked look on her face.

After the kiss, Irina and her parents went away to England. I won't able to see her for another eleven years. Sigh…

I was on top of my bed in my bedroom. It was almost time for me to go bed. Ophis is nowhere to be found. Where the hell is she? Don't tell me she got lost.

"Hello." I familiar deadpan voice greeted underneath my bed.

"Huh?" I asked, noticing someone rolling out my bed. It was Ophis! How long was she hiding under my bed?

"I've been hiding there for three hours."

What with the words of confidence? That's something you shouldn't be proud of!

"W-Well you found my room." I pointed out kindly as I could.

Ophis got up and sat on top of my bed.

"Alright Ise." Ophis said, speaking a bit more serious than before. "Let's talk about the rebound effect of the spell."

I gulped down a huge amount of saliva nervously as Ophis begin to speak.

"When I did the spell, there were many rebound effects caused by this. For starters I send you back a year further than I intended to."

Since Ophis wasn't a specialist in this type of magic, the spell of course back fired and sent me back another year than it supposed to.

Ophis was hesitant to speak again, but she continued.

"Now let tell you about the other rebound effects from the time traveling spell. Remember when I told you that there's a possibility of others close to your heart that are able to remember you?"

I nodded in response.

"Ise, did you experience any headache more than once today?"

"Yeah, I actually did." I answered back while remembering the massive headaches I received in the morning and my way to park as well.

"Well what I'm going to tell you next is going to sound very confusing and complex. So be prepared to listen to what I'm going to tell you." Ophis warned me gravely with her usual emotionless expression.

"Alright." I quickly replied. "I'm ready for what you're going to say."

Ophis took in inhaled deeply before she continued.

"I found out that there are going to ten people close you your heart that will remember you and Ddraig, and have their memories of their future selves."

What Ophis said wasn't complicated to understand. So everyone close to my heart, only ten of them will only remember me. That's a good thing right?

"But here's complicated part. They won't remember anything about you or their future selves immediately like you and Ddraig did."

Say what now?

"I don't quite get what you're saying Ophis. What are you trying to say?" I asked with a puzzle and concerned look on my face.

"Those ten people, who were chosen and close within your heart, won't remember you or their future selves on the spot. Even I, who was the spell caster and one of the ten close people who was lucky chosen from your heart, didn't remember you at all till you late in the morning."

Now I'm even more confuse you know. I looked to my left arm.

Even Ophis, who casted the spell in the first place, didn't remember me nor Ddraig.

Please tell me you understand what's going on, Ddraig.

[I'm also lost as you are Partner. I might get what Ophis is saying if she continued explaining more of this rebound effect.]

I looked back at Ophis.

"If what you say was true, then how did you remember me and Ddraig?"

Ophis took in another deep breathe.

"Before the Khaos Brigade was formed and while Great Red occupied my birthplace, I was lonely. I traveled around the world looking if there was another place I could call home, but I didn't. One day, which is today, while I was traveling in the underworld, I noticed a couple of devil children playing cards and calling each other friends.

"The second I noticed them playing cards and calling each other friends, something hit me. My memories of you, Ddraig, Vali, Asia and Irina came back to me within a terrible headache. After I received that terrible headache, I went straight to your house and search for you."

"Headache?" I asked.

Ophis nodded. "Yes Ise, those two massive headaches you received today are me and a certain individual who are close to your heart and have now remembered their lives of the future."

[Ah… I think I get it now.]

What is it Ddraig? What did you just understand?

[Unlike you, me, and those idiots within the Boosted Gear, Ophis, who doesn't remember us or her future self, couldn't remember us till a certain trigger made her remembered us. And the second she remembered us, she received a short massive headache in return]

Ophis nodded to Ddraig's words.

"What Ddraig said is true. Someone like me, who is the infinite, should have remember you the second I sent you guys eleven years into the past, but I didn't. It wasn't till I received both my key word and key action that I remember both of you instantly with a massive headache."

"So what are you're trying to say is that the other eight people who were chosen to remember me and their future selves won't remember me unless I find out their key word or action that will make them remember me and their future selves right with a terrible headache, right?" I guessed.

"Yes." Ophis replied emotionlessly. "For me it took both a key word and a certain action to remember everything about my future self and you two. Other nine only need either a certain action or a key word to remember you too. The reason why it took me both a key word and action was properly because I'm both a god and the spell caster who cast this spell."

I now somewhat understand this rebound effect. But I quickly realized something.

"Ophis, I received two headaches today. Do you possibly know who is this other person is?"

Ophis shook her head side to side. "No… I don't. And I'm not done explaining this rebound effect. There's more."

I slowly becoming paler and paler after releasing there was more to this effect.

"The rebound effect of those people close your heart is like double edge sword."

Without even looking at my body, I could easily tell I'm pale as a ghost.

"Just because these ten people are close to your heart, it doesn't mean that you have a close relationship with them. They could be people you have hated deeply within your heart. If these people achieved their key words, the first thing they'll do is to hunt you down when they have the chance."

My body began to shake…

Everyone I hated could easily remember me and they won't hesitate to kill me on the spot. I was quickly thought back all the enemies who I deeply hated in my heart.

Shalba… He's the leader of the Old Satan Faction of the Khaos Brigade and the man who almost to Asia away from my life. It was because of him, I awakened juggernaut drive and greatly shorten my life span and almost died a second time. He was a so called Maou that doesn't rely the power of others, but he was nothing more a pathetic hypocrite who makes me sick to my heart.

Diodora… The man who made my blood boiled. It was because of him Asia became a heretic of the church. That bastard wanted Asia to be his sex slave and called me a fifthly dragon. He is someone who I can call a person who is close to my heart who I hated.

And now one more person came into my mind.

"**_Would you die for me?_**" A dark voice taunted in my mind.

"Ise." Ophis said, snapping me out of my deep concentration.

"I-I'm scared." I admitted in a consternation tone.

I'm completely defenseless in this state. How am I going to defend myself if I'm only six years old?

Ophis grabbed my hands and caress squeezed them.

"It's alright." Ophis assured me. "You and your friends protected me. Now it's my turn to protect you."

[You don't have to worry Ise. I'm also here to protect you. I'll undo the seal if I have you.]

You too Ddraig…?

[Don't worry about a thing Ise-kun. We'll also take our part to protect you.]

Even my Senpais are welling to protect me.

[Yeah we even have the Ascalon. You have nothing to worry about!]

Well that's good to know. Wait what? I still have the Ascalon with me?

[Well duh. Since it was within the Boosted Gear during the time you were about to die, it also came back with us.]

Is t-that so? I wonder if it's not too late to change to kendo now.

Wait if the Ascalon came back to me because it was in the Boosted Gear, then could it be possible that-

I looked at my right hand. If the Ascalon came back to me and my other Senpais were able to remember to me, could it be possible that 'he' could be possible be within the Boosted Gear too?

While I gaze deeply at my right hand, I heard a light yawn. I looked up and Ophis, who was rubbing her tired sleepy eyes.

"Well I've got a lot more to tell, you know Ise, but that has to wait for tomorrow." Ophis yawned again.

I also yawned deeply as well.

"Yeah we have to wait till tomorrow then."

Before I could I go to sleep, I quickly realized something. I turned to Ophis.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked.

"On the bed." Ophis told me.

"B-But we don't have a spare bed." I informed her.

Ophis looked at the bed and backed at me. I can't tell what she is thinking.

"Boy sleeps at floor." she said, pushing off my bed.

"Can't we share?" I beseeched desperately.

Ophis rolled her eyes. "Sure why not."

Later that night, I was kicked out the bed. I didn't realize this I was sleeping on the floor till it was morning.

* * *

**Again, I didn't want Ophis to remember her memories of Ise. But since everyone wanted this, I decided to allow Ophis keep her memories of Ise. **

**After adding Ophis, I decided to quickly change everything of the Ante Story Line Arc and also major parts of the original storyline. I also allowed Ise to keep the Ascalon. The Ascalon will play a major role for Ise in this Arc of his.**

**As you continue to read this story, Michael and other people will take the POV during the story. Their POV will deeply connected to Issei. **

**Also I won't reveal who is was the 1st person who already remember Ise before Ophis. But I can grantee you'll see this person in this Arc for sure. The 1st will play a major part of Ise's training. If you can guess who 1st is, then i will gladly PM you a juicy piece information of what transformation Issei will go through during the this arc and the original storyline.**

**Originally I was planning to have a poll for you guys to decide who were the other eight individuals, but I decided not to since I can easily guess a lot of you will pick someone like Rias and Akeno. So I already decided who are the other eight are. **

**Perview: Next chapter will primary focus on Akeno. The secondary will focus on what Ise's Sekiryuutei powers and other rebound effects of time traveling spell. So I believe the next will be twice as long.**


	4. Life 03: My Fallen Angel

**Before you all read this chapter entitle Life 03: My Fallen Angel, I have a couple of things to say.**

**1) To begin this, I want to reveal the stats of this story. Within the first three chapters, we already hit over 5,000 hits. Plus this story is number 9 in the Favorite Story list from the Archive and number 7 in the most follow story in the DXD Archive We also have over 50 reviews. let's keep this up! I want over a hundred reviews by the end of the first arc!**

**2) I orginially wanted this chapter to go up to 7,000 words not over 9,000 freaken words! So please leave a review after your done. I spent everyday working a 1,000 words a day. This is chapter going to be the only longest chapter within the Ante Plot Storyline Arc. Don't suspect to write something this long for this Arc (Unless it's necessary, which I believe it might happen.)**

**3) I would have update this chapter soon if I didn't have a rough week. I had many appointments and I lost my only copy of this chapter, so if you review, please write "Praise the Lord that you didn't lose this chapter!" If I did lose this, then this chapter would've become short.**

**4) The Beta of Celestial Rebirth is following this story. I'm really pleased that you enjoy it. Now if only Zeke154 could check this story out and tell me his opinion on my story.**

**5)1st makes his/her debut.**

**6) The story rating has change into Rated M for foul language and sexual situations that are going to happen later on the story.**

**7) I decided to delete College Life. Do you think what I did was wrong? Well I decided to delete for many purposes. For starters, I want to focus on this story because I'm getting more reviews, hits, favorites, and followers. I might save the plot for a possible sequel, but I may not. Who knows.**

**I don't own anything, so please review and subscribe to favorites and follow to this story. I'm trying to get this story into the top five in both Favorite Stories and Follow Stories of this Archive. Also Beta done by Triplesquidge**

* * *

I, Rias Gremory, was simply walking through the Gremory's main castle garden with my Onii-sama.

"A-Achoo…!" I sneezed.

"Rias, what's wrong?" my Onii-sama asked worriedly.

"It's nothing," I assured him.

But I was wrong. I made a louder sneeze then before.

My Onii-sama became even more worried than before.

"A-Alright, I'm taking you to bed!" he said worriedly, dragging back to my room.

"B-But I'm not sick!" I complained.

"You sneezed twice in a row!"

"But that's doesn't mean-Achoo!" I sneezed even louder than before.

After the third sneeze, my over worried Onii-sama was convinced that I was truly sick.

Now I'm strapped between my mattress and my blanket that's been coated a powerful magic seal to prevent me escape.

"But Onii-sama, Sairaorg and Sona are going visit me today!" I protested to get out of my bed.

"It's alright. They can come and play in your room and I'll supervise."

Oh no! If Onii-sama supervised my play date with Sairaorg and Sona, I can never show my face to them again!

"I'm fine! Really! I'm not-Achoo!"

Onii-sama panicked. "T-That's it! That's it! That's it! All week you're getting best rest! I'm going to get the week off and watch over you!"

"H-H-Hey Onii-sama, if you're getting time off, then you should go stay with Onee-sama! She's bears your child in her belly!"

"W-What are you talking about Rias? Grayifa doesn't have a baby in her belly. No, she's just fat. Babies come from the delivery stork."

Good job Onii-sama. That's probably the last time you ever get laid if Onee-sama finds out of what you just said.

I put on a skeptical, half eye look. "I already know how babies are made Onii-sama. A man and a woman just have to-"

"Blah, blah, blah, I'm not listening!" Onii-sama exclaimed, covering his ears with both of his index fingers.

"Um…am I interrupting something?" a new voice awkwardly asked, coming into the room.

It was Onii-sama's knight, Souji Okita leaning against the door frame.

"Souji-chan, please knock some sense into stupid Onii-sama!"

"Oh no!" panicked Onii-sama. "Her condition are getting worse! She's not remembering how great of a brother I am!"

Both Souji-chan and I stared at Onii-chan with half open eyes.

"So Rias-hime is sick then?" Souji-chan asked, who decided to play along with Onii-sama's scene, walked up to my bed.

"Oh yes," Onii-sama sobbed. "You wouldn't believe how many times she sneezed today."

"Oh how many?" Souji-chan asked, placing his hand on top of my forehead.

Onii-sama putted up his hand and hid his thumb behind his palm. "F-Four times." Onii-sama cried.

"Well her temperature is alright." Souji-chan muttered quietly, removing his hand from my forehead.

He turned over to Onii-sama. "Um…Lord Sirzechs, I think I know why she sneezing without being sick."

Onii-sama looked at Souji-chan as if he was crazy. "What the hell are talking about Souji?"

"Well there was an old saying in Japan. If you're not sick and you sneeze, that means someone is talking about you."

Now Onii-sama put on a blank look on his face. "Don't talk nonsense Souji. My beloved baby sister is now sick and it's my responsibility to stay by her side till she gets healthy."

"Sorry to inform you but you can't stay with your so called sick sister." Souji-chan said after sighing.

Onii-sama raised a brow. "What are you talking about Souji? There's nothing you can say that can make me leave this room."

"Is that so?" Souji-chan snorted, cracking his neck. He coughed before he spoke. "It's your wife. She's in labor."

Onii-sama became speechless. "… She's what!?" he exclaimed loudly, cupping his checks and looking like the screamer.

"She's in labor." Souji-chan repeated clearly.

"Oh Fuck! I thought the baby was supposed to come next week! What am I going do? What am I going to do? I'm not mentally prepared for this! Someone, anyone, tell me what I have to do?" Onii-sama panicked crazily, pacing back and forth.

"How about release me from my bed?" I suggested.

Onii-sama quickly reverted back to his normal self. "Ha, yeah right." he laughed.

I sighed…Well I at least tried.

Souji-chan walked up to Onii-sama and gave a bitch slap him so he could snap out of his panic state. Oh… Onii-sama's face has a huge red hand mark on his left check.

"First I need you to calm down." Souji-chan ordered Onii-chan calmly. "Next take in a good nice big breathe."

Onii-sama slowly inhaled and exhaled heavily. Souji-chan smiled and placed his hand on Onii-chan's shoulder.

"Look Sirzechs, it's really common thing for a woman to go into labor before the due date. Many men go through a panic state. But you have to calm down and show you're not that kind of man who panics when an unexpected situation happens last minute."

Onii-sama took in one more last breathe before calming down. "Sorry for my rude behavior, Souji, Rias. I just realized that I'm going to become a parent. I never thought that this day will actually come."

"Well it did." Souji smiled. "Now let's go to the hospital. You have to be there when you're wife gives birth. But before you leave, I want to leave you smiling when you arrive to Grayifa's side."

"So think something funny huh? Has Beowulf been info yet?" Onii-sama asked.

"Nope." Souji snickered. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when we inform him a week later."

Onii-sama laughed. "Ah~…Seeing Beowulf's misery does bring me joy."

Sigh…Why does everyone is Onii-sama's peerage pick on Beowulf? I hope my peerage don't make fun of my future pawn.

* * *

_Ophis' POV_

Every morning, I always wake up before Ise does. What I usually do before Ise wakes up is simply look at his sleepy face and listen to his sleep talk.

"Rias…I love you…I want to grope your…Oppai…A-Achoo!"

Oh someone is probably thinking of him. Is it First?

* * *

_1st POV_

"Achoo!" I sneezed.

I rubbed my noise. "I wonder who is talking about me?"

* * *

_Rias' POV_

After the Souji-chan's pep talking Onii-chan, Onii-chan went via magic circle to the hospital located in Stiri's territory.

"Now let me release that seal that your idiot brother put on your bed" Souji-chan said, trying to remove his seal.

After the seal was removed, Souji-chan took noticed of my evil pieces on my mini table.

"Oh? Are these you're evil pieces?" he asked.

I happily nodded. "Yes, they are."

Souji-chan examined my pieces carefully. "As I suspected, you have a mutation piece just like your brother, though it's a bishop piece. But may I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said.

"Where are all you're pawn pieces?"

I put on a bitter smile when he noticed my pawns weren't with the rest of my other pieces. "Well there was a problem with my pawn pieces."

"A problem with your pawns?" asked Souji-chan, who raised his right brow.

"Yes. When I received them, they were emitting red static. They were too dangerous for me to hold." I explained.

"Static?" Souji-chan questioned. "So where are they now?"

"They are with Beelzebub-sama," I answered. "He's checking if there is something wrong with my pieces."

Souji-chan put his hand under his chin and hummed. "For evil pieces to do something like emitting red static and hurt its owner, that's a strange case indeed. Well if the pawn pieces are with Ajuka, then we have nothing to worry about. Let's go to hospital and see your great Onee-sama give birth to a healthy baby."

"Yeah." I agreed enthusiastically, grabbing on to Souji-chan's hand.

* * *

_Issei's POV_

It was a clear sky morning of a summer day. I, Issei, woke up early in the morning in my room and properly getting dressed for today. I had a special date with a special little lady today and I have to dress properly for it.

"Are you going to visit her again?" Ophis, who's playing my old Gameboy on my bed, asked.

"Of course," I replied, finishing off my attire. "Are you going to do your errands I ask you to do?"

Ophis, who continued staring at my Gameboy's screen, waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah, I'll do them as soon I become a Pokémon Champion. Right now I'm battling against the so called "Dragon Master.""

I really should take away Ophis' video game privileges, but I'm in a rush, so I left my house as fast as I could. I got on my bike and rode off to the other side of town.

It's been three years since Ophis, Ddraig, my past Senpais and I went back in time. Since then Ophis have been staying at my house. I started to think back three years back to what Ophis said about the other rebound effects.

* * *

_Three Years Ago_

_"What?" I asked with a puzzle look on my face._

_"I've been split into two halves." Ophis repeated herself after she rolled her eyes._

_"How…? Why?" I was too confused to understand this. Why did Ophis split herself into two halves?_

_"I really don't know myself why I split into two." Ophis admitted truthfully, shrugging her shoulders. "But I know two things. One: my other half doesn't have memories of us and two: the Khaos Brigade will still be formed."_

_I feel relieved that the main cause that formed the Three Factions will exist, but I'm actually bit saddened that the other Ophis must go through suffering of being alone._

_"Plus this me is currently in a weakened state," Ophis added. "I have only twice the power of the two Heavenly Dragons during their primes."_

_So she's in the same state she was when she was weakened by Samael._

_"Since I'm in this weak state, I can't create any snakes to produce power, but I can still transfer power." Ophis revealed._

_"You can still transfer power? How…?" I asked._

_"Like this," Ophis said, leaning her head closer to mine._

_"O-O-Ophis…?" I asked, before her lips touched mine. Since my mouth was opened, Ophis entered her tongue inside of my own. I-I could taste the tongue o-of Ophis! So this is the t-taste of the tongue of a g-god! It something I imagine it to be!_

_Ophis pulled her head back and continued to speak as if nothing happened. "I can only transfer some of my powers via transferring salvia to the mouth of others. What I just transfer into you was special type of Senjutsu that allows you to see auras of others."_

_"W-Why did you d-did you transfer t-that power into me?" I, who am completely baffled, asked._

_"Ise, try to read my aura." Ophis commanded without explaining the purpose of this power and ignoring my question._

_"Alright." I agreed to her words and activated my aura reading powers._

_The color of Ophis' aura was crimson red. I told Ophis the color of her aura. Ophis then tells me to look at the aura of someone from outside. I did that and noticed the aura of a bystander near our home. It was gray. I told her the color aura of the bystander._

_"What I gave you is the aura to see the people who will remember you." Ophis explained the power she gave me from that kiss. "If the aura's color is crimson red, then they are the people who remember you. If the aura's color is gray, then they don't remember you at all."_

_Oh so that's why she gave this ability in the first place._

_"This ability will be very helpful for you when you look for First." Ophis added._

_First...Just who are you? Where are you? If you did remember me, why didn't you come to me as soon as you can?_

_"Ophis, do you have an idea who is first?" I asked while thinking multiple people of whom First is._

_Ophis placed her hand under her chin and thought about with a monotone hum. "I really don't know who is first. If I had all of my powers with me, then it would be easy to identify who first is. But I know one thing. People like your master or leader of the Grigori. If it was them, then they would've come here in the first place."_

_Ophis made a good point. If it was someone like Rias or Azazel-Sensei, then they would've come to me. I shouldn't be scared about this right? So what if First didn't come to me. Wait-_

_"Ophis, what if it was someone like Kiba, Xenovia, or Asia?" I asked. If they were first, then it would make sense then! They didn't have any magic to teleport to my home in the first place! All three of them are currently under the authority of the church in Europe!_

_"Hm...You might be right," Ophis said. "When I have enough power to make snakes, I'll use them to scout Europe to locate them."_

_As if Ophis remembered something important she continued talking and started to dig something from her pocket. "Ise, can you put your hand out?"_

_"Alright…?" I asked with a question on top of my head and offering my hand to her._

_"Here." Ophis said, putting something into my hands._

_I took a look at the small item place in my hand. It was an old medieval ring with a small crystal clear gem in the center._

_"Why did you giving me this?" I asked._

_"Ise, do you know the man named Sir Lancelot?" Ophis asked._

_A man named Lancelot? Is he someone I should know? Wasn't he someone from the Knights of the Round Table or something like that?_

_By the expression in my face, Ophis could easily tell that I didn't know much about Lancelot._

_"Sir Lancelot was the greatest knight out of the round table and best friend of the original King Arthur," Ophis clarified as if she was reading my mind. "But he was also the man who brought Arthur's kingdom, Camelot, to collapse after he had affair with Arthur's wife, Queen Guinevere. This is his Ring of Dispel."_

_"The Ring of Dispel?" I repeated curiously._

_Ophis nodded. "Yes. This enchanted ring was given to him by his foster mother, Lady by the Lake. Just like its name, the ring power is to dispel any enchantments. If you wear this ring, you'll be able to seal your Boosted Gear powers from the presence of others. This ring is also powerful enough to even to change enchantments of other items or spells around you. You can even hide your own presence if you have to."_

_This ring can disable the powers of enhancement? Wait, if this ring could cancel the power of Boosted Gear, could it be possible cancel the power of Ophis' snakes per chance? I looked back at the ring and back to Ophis. She nodded as if she was reading my mind again._

_"How did you manage to obtain this ring?" I asked._

_"I obtain this ring when I was there during Lancelot's death. I took interest in it and took it."_

_"So you basically stole it?" I asked with a sweat drop._

_"Yup." Ophis replied with no hesitation whatsoever._

_This dragon god really does whatever she wants do and takes whatever she likes. If she's going to live here, then I really should teach what's right or wrong before I get in trouble with the police or my parents._

_"Ah yes is there one more rebound effect," Ophis remembered. "This effect is for those other people who were close your heart, but weren't the chosen ten people to remember."_

_So there is one more effect that goes the other people weren't chosen to remember me huh?_

_"When the other people close to your heart who won't remember you will be have a familiarity with you. The second they see you, they will either feel fear, love, disgust, and etc. It really depends on the person. If it was your master girlfriend, she'll fall in love with you in first sight. If it someone like Shalba, he'll fear you the second he sees you."_

_Both this rebound effect and those other nine people who are supposed to be awakened are like a double edge sword to me. This effect will cause my enemies to become more alert of me and won't hesitate to kill me on the spot._

_"And Ise, make sure you wear Lancelot's ring at all times," Ophis advised me while she place her hands on top of my hand where the ring was. "We won't know who first is nor will we know who we're going met in the future since you weren't aware of supernatural world."_

* * *

I still have that Dispel Ring Ophis found (I mean stolen). Since I can't put the ring in small fingers, I decided it around as with a thread like a necklace. This ring will be very helpful to me later on the future, especially against those people who will use Ophis' snakes.

Ophis did find Kiba, Asia, and Xenovia, but their auras were gray. Well I'm somewhat glad that they didn't regain their memories. If they did, then I have to go all the hard work to bring here in this weak state and there are some many obstacles that I do alone with this nine year old body of mine.

I stopped my bike as I arrived to a familiar shrine. A girl with black hair as the night and violet eyes wearing a maiden shrine outfit took noticed of me.

"Ise!" she smiled cheerfully.

"Morning Akeno." I greeted her.

* * *

_"Are you sure it's a good idea to see Priestess of Thunder and Lightning?" Ophis asked with doubtful eyes._

_"Of course." I replied without any hesitation in my words._

_"Ise, does a friend give other friends advise right?" Ophis alluded._

_"Of course." I said, not liking where is this is going._

_"I think you shouldn't go see her." Ophis advised me._

_"What? Why?" I asked confusedly._

_"If it was true what you said to me about the childhood of that girl, then it's better off you don't allow her to get attached to you," she explained. "The time her mother died, she wouldn't go to your master, but you instead for shelter."_

_"But what if she's one of the other eight or first?" I asked._

_"If she was first, then she would've come straight to you after awakening," Ophis countered. "But if she is one the eight, then it's possible, but I think it is better you don't come in contact with her till years later."_

_"But why can't I awaken her as she is a child?"_

_"Even if you do awaken her, there are two problems." Ophis pointed out. "The first problem is going to convince her father not to go on that mission on the day of her mother's death. But if you do that, there's a second problem. How is she going to meet your master if both her mother is still alive? Both of her parents aren't going to allow her get in contact with your devil master and your master might get a new queen instead."_

_Ophis made good points. Maybe I shouldn't go see Akeno, but at the same time I really think I should._

_As if she remembered something, Ophis continued. "I have one more thing I want to tell you Ise. If you awaken this girl at such an early age, are you prepared to hurt her?"_

* * *

Those last words of what Ophis told me still haunt me. I know she's just watching over me as a friend, but I also want to bring some joy to Akeno's childhood before the day her mother gets killed.

"Ise...?" asked Akeno worriedly. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Nothing, I was just thinking about something not so important."

"Alright," Akeno said cheerfully. "I'll be right back. I'll need to change first."

I nodded and Akeno run off to her home.

"Oh?" a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see a familiar middle aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body man. It was Akeno's father, Baraqiel.

"It's good to see you again Ise-kun. Are you here to see Akeno?" he asked.

I happily nodded.

"I'm going to take Akeno into town with my bike." I said happily, patting the handlebars of my bike.

Baraqiel smiled. "That's good. Hey Ise-kun, how did you do in your green belt tournament?"

"I came in first place thanks to those moves you taught me." I replied gracefully.

Baraqiel then snorted. "Of course you won. Those cliché and pity moves they teach in dojos these days won't help you at all if you fight a powerful opponent. I know true material arts. If I only had more free time, I would love to teach you all ancient fighting styles that I learned when I was your age."

"Well you are somewhat right about that." I admitted bitterly. My Sensei is very talented, but compare to Baraqiel, he's very weak.

Ever since Baraqiel knew the fact that I was learning material arts, he taught a few moves that he learned from ancient times. He even taught some sword fighting techniques that going to helpful for me when I use my Ascalon.

Suddenly Baraqiel placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Say Ise-kun, I have a favor to ask of you." he spoke with a serious tone.

I put on a puzzle look on my face. "What kind of favor?"

"What do you think of Akeno?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

I placed my hand under my chin and hummed thoughtfully.

"Akeno is a good girl who is very important to me." I replied.

Baraqiel smiled. "That's good. You know there are going to be times that I won't be able to be there for her when she needs me. I wonder if you-"

"You wonder if I can stay by Akeno's side." I said, finishing Baraqiel's sentence. "Don't worry, I will. It's a man's job to protect the woman they care about, right?"

Baraqiel looked relieved and sighed. "That's right. I'm glad your Akeno's first friend."

"Daddy!" a voice not far shouted happily. "You're home!"

Both Baraqiel and I turned our heads and noticed Akeno, now dressed with a white blouse, black mini shirt, white bucket hat with a sunflower attach to it, and her hair was loose, not tied up.

I became completely speechless with her appearance. Even her father became speechless as well.

"W-What?" Akeno asked shyly. "I-Is there something wrong with my outfit?"

Both of us nodded our head no. It was just…she just look so…I can't explain in words. She was truly looked a child of her age.

"I'll leave her in your hands." Baraqiel whispered that into my ear and tapped my shoulder before he left back to his house.

"S-So a-are y-you ready to go?" I stuttered nervously.

Akeno nodded cheerfully. She got on the back set of my bike and we rode off to town.

* * *

We first arrived at the convenient store in the shopping district of town. Akeno was looking at dental hygiene section of the store and an examining at electric tooth brush.

"Why do you need a new electric tooth brush?" I asked while examining electric tooth brush last night as well.

"I have to throw away the one I had this morning." Akeno said, taking an electric tooth brush that she has selected.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well Daddy came home last night," Akeno began telling her story. "So he and Mommy decided to do one of their daily "_Breathers" _and used my tooth brush in the process. The next thing I knew, my electric tooth brush had a stinky smell and the brush was completely brown."

Blood gushed out from my noise. I nearly lost my posture when I knew exactly what happen.

Ever since the defeat of Loki, Akeno became more open about her childhood with me. She talked about her mother and how she was the S and her father was the M. She even told me that there are times she watched her parents playing S&M! How sick is that?

"Ise-kun, your nose is bleeding." Akeno took out hankie from the pocket of her black mini skirt and gently wipe off the blood.

"Thanks Akeno." I replied shyly.

"Ufufu, Ise is a naught boy." Akeno giggled with a sadistic smile! Oh no! I activated her S mode from my nose bleed.

Akeno leaned closer to my ear and whispered seductively, "You were thinking something naughty, weren't you? Does the naughty boy need to be taught a lesson? Should we buy a second electric tooth brush and use it on you?"

More blood gushed out from my nose. I staggered back and fell on the back of my head.

"Ouch." I groan weakly, rubbing my over exaggerated bump on my head.

"Ufufu," Akeno giggled cheerfully. "Teasing with Ise-kun is very fun."

[Sigh…]

What's wrong Ddraig? Why are you sighing?

[How can an idiot like you become Harem King if you continue to bleed out senselessly? You need some self-control! If you don't, it would lead you to your death! Remember the Bishop girl of Sairaorg? You nearly fell for your trap because you couldn't attack that her because of a simple strip tease!]

B-But I was able to beat her!

[Only because you weren't satisfied with how she stripped herself!]

Hey! I take strip tease very seriously! If any girl in my harem is going to do a strip tease, she has to do it right!

[Sigh… I give up. Your lecherous thoughts is going to haunt me for the rest of my life… Someone…anyone… just euthanize me right now.] Ddraig begged depressingly.

W-Whoa! Calm down Ddraig! Don't get too depress! I can change! Really! I'll control my nose bleed! It just a quit a bad habit! That's it!

[You're twenty year old stuck in a nine year old body and you're getting seduced by a ten year old girl!] Ddraig snapped.

This isn't any ten year old girl! It's Akeno! Please try to understand Ddraig.

[Sigh…I'm done. At least you're not gushing out too much blood like you did in the past. Or is it the Future? I give up.]

"What's wrong Ise?" Akeno asked concernedly, noticing that I was looking down at my left hand.

"Nothing." I quickly replied.

Akeno quickly finished her shopping and we left the convenient store.

"So where do you want to go next?" I asked.

"Hmm…I think i know a good place that we can go play in for a while." Akeno suggested her next location by whispering it by my ear.

"Alright," I said. "If the little lady wants to go there, then I'll drive her there."

I rode my bike a bit away toward the woods that a few meters away from town. I stopped my bike and both Akeno and I got off.

"So why did you want to come here?" I inquired curiously while Akeno walked straight into the woods.

"Come." Akeno said, waving her hand to follow her.

"Alright." I said, following Akeno from behind.

After a few minutes walking in, Akeno stopped in front of a creek.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

Akeno turned around and smiled. "I wanted to bring you here."

I raise a brow.

"You brought me to a creek? Does this creek have any significant meaning to you?" I asked.

"Yes," Akeno replied sincerely. "This is where my parents met."

Her parents met each other here in this lake.

Akeno turned back at the creek and continued. "My daddy was injured from some very scary people and hid here in the woods. He was on the verge on death till my mommy founded him on his spot and nursed him back to health."

I walked up and stood next to Akeno and stared down at the creek.

"It was love at first sight for them. This place was where my father told my mother he loved her for the very first time. He even proposed to her here. When I was younger, we always came here for a picnic. My daddy always retold the story of how he met my mommy."

Akeno sounded more bashful and quiet. Akeno's hand clasped with mine. I interlocked of fingers and gently squeezed. I could see Akeno's reflection from the lake and noticed a light blush on her face. I looked at my reflection. I also had a small blush on my cheeks.

"It's a touching story." I said honestly.

"Hey Ise." Akeno spoke my name timidly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you remember the day we met?"

"Yeah I do," I replied happily. "It was three years ago. For some reason I wanted to visit your shrine. I begged my parents endlessly till they agreed to take me. We went walking and…"

* * *

_Three Years ago…_

_Hurry up!" I shouted impatiently._

_"We're…*Puff*…trying our best." my father huffed._

_"Why …*Huff*…did you want to come…here?" my mother asked wearily._

_"I just wanted to." I half lied._

_While I was walking ahead, my parents were talking behind my back._

_"Do you think our son wants to become a priest when he grows up?" my father asked._

_My mother shrugged. "It could be. Maybe Irina's religiousness could have rubbed off on him."_

_"What are you two talking about?" I asked with half open eyes. I wasn't listening, but I could easily tell they were talking about that._

_"Oh nothing." my father replied sarcastically with a sweat drop on his face._

_I rolled my eyes and continued up ahead. I'm really thankfully that neither one of them remembered the future._

_I was the first arrived to the shrine. My parents arrived a few minutes after I did._

_"We're here now," My father stated. "Are you happy?"_

_"Well kind of." I said, sounding a bit disappointed._

_"What's wrong?" my mother asked, noticing that I looked a bit sad._

_I shook my head. "Nothing." I lied._

_"Ara, I knew I heard voices somewhere." A voice said from behind._

_All three of us turned around and noticed a young woman and a small girl wearing matching shrine maiden uniforms. I couldn't close my mouth when I first lay eyes on the small girl._

_"Oh, are you two the shrine maidens of this shrine?" my mother asked._

_"Well I am," the older shrine maiden answered. "My daughter isn't."_

_"D-Daughter?" asked my father shockingly. "Y-You look s-so young!"_

_The mother shrine maiden smiled. "Thanks for the compliments. Oh you have a son? He's about the same age as my daughter. Why don't you say hello to him, Akeno?"_

_The daughter of the shrine maiden hid behind her mother. She looked very timid when she looked at me. I knew by fact that Akeno was more fragile than Rias, but I never knew she was also shy._

_I could feel someone tapping me behind my back. It was properly my dad who wanted me to introduce myself to Priestess of Thunder and Lightning._

_I took in a big breathe and walked forward towards the shy fallen angel girl._

_"I'm H-Hyoudou Issei," I introduced myself with a cheerful smile._

_Akeno's face turned red and she quickly buried her face in her mother's shrine maiden outfit._

_"What's wrong Akeno?" her mother asked gently._

_Akeno pulled her face back away from her mother's clothes and looked directly at me._

_"I'm Himejima Akeno." little Akeno introduced herself sheepishly with a quick bow._

* * *

"After that we spent the whole day together. Then I spent the rest of my summer coming to the shrine just to be with you and your family. And now we're here." I said, finishing the story.

"…" Akeno became very silent. She let's go of my hand and walked into the creek.

"Akeno…?" I asked.

"Hey Ise, do you believe in stuff like the supernatural?" Akeno asked suddenly.

Don't tell me she's going to reveal me her secret? I'm not sure if I should be relieved or not if she does!

"Um…I somewhat do believe in the supernatural," I said in the best way I could. "The world is….is hard to explain right? There are things that we don't know about."

Akeno turned around and looked at me with sad emotionless eyes. "What would happen if I told you if I was not completely human? Would you fear me?"

"Why do you ask me that?" I asked, ignoring Akeno's question.

"I'm just wondering what would happen if I told you if I wasn't completely human. That's all." Akeno implied earnestly. "So would you fear me if I wasn't completely human after all?"

I thought about her question deeply. Then I thought about Raynare. Both girls are fallen angels, but they're completely the opposite of each other.

"That's depends," I replied warily. "If you weren't completely human, would you harm me?"

"Of course not!" shouted Akeno defensively. "Ise is too important to me…I…I…"

Akeno stopped herself from confessing what she wanted to say to me. I could easily guess what she wanted to say to me. She wanted to confess her love to me.

I sighed in relief and walked into the creek. Akeno became puzzle I stood right in front of her. I place my left hand on her cheek.

"If you're the same Akeno I knew and love on the inside, then I don't care if you're not completely human." I answered Akeno's question.

Akeno slowly started to shed tears. "Love…?" she asked tearfully. "D-Did you say love?"

"Of course I did." I assured her wiping off the tears on her face.

"Ise!" cried Akeno happily, tackling down on to the creek.

"Uwa…!" I exclaimed as I was tackled down.

"I…I love you! I love you! I love you!" Akeno repeated emotionally as she buried her face into my shirt.

"Akeno…" I whispered while I wrapped my left arm around her back and used my right to gently stroke her head.

* * *

_Ophis' POV_

I, Ophis who remembers the future and Ise, am currently working an errand for Ise in the underworld.

"Ara, I overkilled Blue's team," I gloated emotionlessly, playing Pokémon Yellow with Ise's old Gameboy. "He was no match for my powerful Charizard."

"Slow down Nee-sama," a sweet little voice pleaded. "I can't catch up."

"You're really are a slow poke Shirone, nyan~" an older woman's voice purred.

I quickly saved my game and turned off my Gameboy. I, who was hiding within some bushes, took a peek and noticed two girls playing in front lawns. I was able to recognize them. They were Vali's black cat and Ise's white cat.

I heard they were sisters. I don't see the resemblance. Their appearance and personality are completely different, even their eye color has different shades. Even though they were completely different on appearance and personality, they seem very close like Ise and his parents.

I see why Ise send me here to in the first place. I remembered the story about them. They were close back then, but the former master of Vali's black cat was a cruel man who lust for power. She took the risk of being a wanted criminal to protect Ise's white cat.

Ise told me that friends and family take risks to protect their love ones. Both of us risk ourselves to protect one another. He risked his life to protect me from Shalba and I risked saving his life by sending him back in time.

If I remembered correctly of how the story ended between the two Nekomata siblings from what Ise told me after they've been separated for all these years, his white cat couldn't forgive Vali's black cat for leaving her and she was afraid to use her Nekomata powers.

Ise send me here to protect the relationship between these girls. He knew for a fact that Vali's cat didn't go berserk and killed her former master by mistake, so I'm here to gain some evidence. After three years after being with Ise, I regained some of my strength. I wasn't able to regain all of my original power, but I'm powerful enough to make snakes to act as my recon.

When the time comes, I'll send my snakes to the four Maous, for them to see the treatment that Vali's cat had to go through. Ise guessed that if the four Maous see this, then there is a possibility for a new anti-cruelty law for reincarnated devils or devils who are being used by evil pieces.

I took one last glance at the Nekomata siblings, they really love one another. I felt a something weird inside of me. I didn't like the feeling nor did I like the feeling of the Nekomata siblings getting along. Maybe I'm feeling this way because I was a born a lonely child with no one being with me by my side.

But that feeling left when I have two people that came into mind: Ise and Vali. Vali…if I had all my powers, I will also go directly to you as well. If I consider of what Ise told me what is a friend, you were also my friend, right? You told me that about your childhood and how lonely you felt.

I no longer feel lonely since I have Ise, but you Vali…I really wish I knew where you were.

My job here watching over the Heavenly Dragon's pets are over. I have other errands I have to do. I don't have much time left before_ 'it'_ happens.

* * *

_Ise's POV_

After Akeno confessed to me about her loving me and tackling me to the ground, we're both strip naked and letting our clothes dry in the sun. We lean against each other by our backs touching each other.

My body is a lot calmer for some reason. If I even touched a girl's bare back, I would have nosebleed to death. But for some reason I'm not, though I'm still a bit nervous standing back to back naked with Akeno.

"Ise…" Akeno said my name peacefully.

"Y-Yes?" I asked nervously.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Y-Yes," I said after I nervously gulped.

Akeno placed her hand on top of mine. "I was always afraid of meeting new people. I didn't know how to act with them at all. Every time my parents made me interact with other children, I always had a fear of making a fool of myself. I didn't want to meet anyone really. I was just happy being with my family and nothing else."

Akeno was a schizoid? Well no wonder why Azazel passed down the responsibility to me. That and she's a fallen angel that couldn't reveal her secret identity. It also explained why her parents have been so consistent of me visiting Akeno multiple times.

"But that all ended when I first lay my eyes on you," Akeno continued soothingly. "When I first lay my eyes on you, I felt something warm inside of me. I couldn't explain it. I wanted to talk you very badly and I felt happy when you became my friend. All the times we spent together made me happy…so, so happy. I was probably happier spending time with you rather than my family."

Akeno wrapped her arms around my chest from behind. She rested her head on top of my right shoulder. "I love you…Ise-kun."

I smiled gently and placed my hand on top of one of her wrists.

"I love you too, Akeno." I confessed happily.

As if she remembered something, Akeno continued talking. "Ise, do you love someone else?"

My eyes widen in surprised when she said that. "W-What did you just say?" I asked.

"Do you love someone else more than me?" Akeno asked clearly.

"I-I…I…" I couldn't figure out what to say to Akeno. H-How did she find out that I love Rias more than her? Is this going to be a future issue since I haven't told her my dream of having a harem! She already became too dependable on me after the battle with Loki! Maybe Ophis was right! Ah…! I don't know what to do!

Akeno smiled gently. "It's alright if you do love someone else."

Huh? What's going on? Have my ears gone mad?

"It's alright if you love someone else," Akeno continued. "Just promise me that I'll become your mistress."

"I-I don't u-understand!" I stuttered confusedly.

Akeno giggled in response. "Isn't it your dream to have a harem?"

H-H-How did she know that? I escaped from her arms and checked her aura. It was gray!

Akeno continued to giggle happily. "You must be wondering how I know about your life's dream right?"

I nodded warily while swallowing a chunk of saliva.

"You've always talk in your sleep. Remember when you slept over in my house during the winter? You've always talked about being Harem King and this girl… Every time you speak of this girl, you seemed really happy."

Is she talking about Rias?

"I don't mind if you love someone else. Just don't forget about me. If you marry someone else, please…let me become your mistress."

Akeno…you're just like your future self. You always were obsessed of having an affair with me. Well if Akeno is alright of me having a harem and marrying Rias, then it will save me the complication of explaining things in the later future.

As if she remembered something important, Akeno continued to speak. "By the way, what's her name?"

Huh? If I talk in my sleep, wouldn't she know Rias' name by now?

"Every time you say this girl's name, I always forget her name at the end." Akeno added, leaving me more confuse.

Is there more to the rebound effect than Ophis thought? Akeno couldn't remember Rias' name for some reason even after I repeatedly say her name over and over again.

I started to test something.

"Her name is Rias Gremory." I said loud and clear.

"Who…?" Akeno asked, not catching Rias' name.

I looked shocked and confused. Why can't she hear Rias' name? Is it because she not to supposed to hear her name till later on in the future?

"Well her name isn't important," Akeno said, waving her hand. She noticed something between my legs. "Ah, is that Ise's little friend?"

My little friend…? I look down between my legs and quickly covered my "little friend" from Akeno's eyes. I'm so embarrassed now! I can't become a groom! Wait, I already can't become one! I showed my ass to everyone when I was getting a vaccine eight years in the future!

"Ara, you're more aroused than I thought you were Ise." Akeno remarked with a sadistic smile on her face. "You know you look cute when your blush, Ise-kun."

Akeno crawled closer to me. I-Is she going to do what I think is she going to do? Akeno slowly wrapped her arms around my neck and brought her mouth next to my ear.

"Hey Ise-kun, if you make a harem, please make me your third favorite," Akeno whispered seductively.

"T-Third…?" I asked weakly.

Without looking, I knew by fact Akeno had was in her S-Mode and having a suspicious smirk on her face. "Yes third. You have heard the old saying. First is the worst. Second is the best. And third is the one with the treasured breast."

A-And third is the one with the treasured breast? Is there such a saying like that? Wasn't it treasured chest not breast? Is there even an old saying like that? If it is, I'm so glad I heard something like that. Oh why am I getting an erection from this? I'm not a lolicon!

[Sigh…]

Don't even get me started with your sighing Ddraig!

What does she mean by first is the worst and second is the best? Is she talking about sex life with Rias and Asia? N-No, I don't s-see Asia like that! I love her, b-but I don't want Asia to be part of my harem! What am I saying? Of course I do! Wait, no I don't! Uwa…! I don't know what I thinking anymore!

What? Does this mean my first time with Rias isn't going to be a good thing? But since we're both inexperience...Ah! I don't know what to think of that either!

Akeno continued to giggle at my dismay. "I love you Ise."

Huh? I turn my head towards Akeno's and noticed her head leaning closer to hers. This is a-a kiss!

It was the just like first time I kissed her. It was very light one and I could only feel the tip of her lips touch the tips of my own. Her lips were just as soft just the time before.

She pulled her lips back and smiled. "That was my first kiss."

"Akeno…" I said, speaking all suddenly calmed.

"What the hell are you two doing?" an angry voice from behind asked.

It was none other than Baraqiel! B-But how did he find us here?

"S-She's still pure!" I shouted defensively.

Baraqiel shook his head violently. "That's not important right now! Akeno, your mother is in the hospital!"

We became speechless from what we heard. We quickly got dressed and rushed to the hospital with Baraqiel.

* * *

It's been over a week since Shuri Himejima, Akeno's mother, was sent to the hospital. The reason why she was sent to the hospital was because she fainted from a snake bite. Though she was fine, I have a feeling that it wasn't any original snake that bit her.

Akeno and I were back to the same creek her parents met and where she confessed her feelings to me. Both of us were sitting next to each other at the edge of the creek with our feet soaking in the creek water. Akeno was leaning her head on top of my shoulder and peacefully sleeping.

"Hey Akeno." I said quietly.

"Yeah…?" Akeno asked with a big yawn.

"How's your mother doing?" I asked her.

"She's fine," Akeno assured me. "She's just going to need some bed rest. That's all."

Everything has been very peaceful as of now. So far I haven't activated Akeno's key word or action to awaken her yet. Her father comes and goes every day for his job with the Grigori so I don't know when that day will come, when her mother's dies. I don't know how much longer I could keep this up. The more I spent time with Akeno, the more I have the urge to tell her the truth of her mother soon to be dead.

"Um Akeno, there something I-" I stopped talking the second I sense something nearby. Akeno also sensed it as well. We both turned around and noticed them.

There two giant like black vipers with cold predator eyes stared at us as if we were their prey. Both of them stick out their tongues and hissed. They slithered quickly directly towards us. I quickly grabbed Akeno's hand and ran for it.

Why are we being chase by these snakes? Could be possible it 'First' is actually one of my mortal enemies? No, I refuse to believe that! But who is attacking us?

"Ah!" I tripped on a twig and Akeno fell behind on my back.

I looked back and noticed the serpents were hot on our trail. I got back up and quickly took off the Ring of Dispel. Looks like I need to use Boosted Gear.

"Boosted Gear…!" I chanted out, putting out my left hand out. Now it's-

Something went wrong. My red gauntlet didn't' appeared at all. Why? Ddraig, it's an emergency! Please let me use your power!

[Forgive me…]

Ddraig…?

I tried to move my own body, but I was completely frozen. Ddraig, is this you're doing?

The only part of my body I could only move was my head. I looked back and noticed one of the serpents appeared in front of me with its mouth opened.

"Ise-kun…!" I heard Akeno screamed my name in horror.

The next thing I knew everything went black…

"Ise… I... love… You..."

Those were the only words I could hear after everything went black. It was a bit blurry to hear, but I recognized the voice. Akeno…

_*Pat, Pat*_

Huh? I felt my face being patted roughly.

I opened my eyes and noticed Ophis sitting on top of my chest and patting my face!

"O-Ophis…! What the hell happen?"

"You just passed out." Ophis pointed out the oblivious!

"What happen during the time I was passed out?" I asked, clarifying what I meant by my last questions.

"Oh, the snakes I made were easily destroyed by the Priestess of Thunder and Lightning." Ophis replied emotionlessly, getting off from my chest.

"What? Where's Akeno?" I asked while getting up.

"She went home." Ophis said, pointing to the other direction.

"Wait, why?" I asked confusedly.

"She panicked after you saw it." Ophis replied, leaving me more confused.

"Saw what?" I asked.

"Her wings." Ophis replied quickly.

"What? I'm so confused." I answered while rubbing my forehead.

[Um…Partner, may I tell you something.]

Ddraig…? What the hell didn't you lean me your powers? I could have save Akeno! Just why didn't you let me move my own body?

[You did hear that Ophis made the snakes right?]

Yeah… and so-

I quickly processed what Ddraig and Ophis just said. WWWHHHAAAAT…!

I turned towards Ophis, who still remained calmed and emotionless.

"It's today." Ophis stated.

"Today…? What do you mean today?" I asked.

"Today is the day that her mother dies." Ophis answered back. While she didn't look or sound by it, I could somewhat tell she regretted to inform me this.

"I-Is Akeno's mother dead…?" I asked.

Ophis nodded her head, no. "Has her family attacked the shrine, yes? Has Priestess' mother's body become a corpse? Yes. Has her soul gone into the afterlife? No."

"Huh?" I asked with a puzzle look on her face.

[Ise, do you remember when Akeno's mother was bitten by a snake and was sent to the hospital?] Ddraig reminded me.

"Yeah, I do remember. It was strange that she was bitten by a garden snake though. It wasn't poisonous at all and yet she fainted."

"Well it was one of my snakes that bitten her." Ophis said it with no hesitation.

"What?" I asked, sounding completely dumbfounded.

Ophis took out a purple gem that had the same shade color as Akeno's eye. She tossed it over to me and I caught it.

"I used my snakes to absorb the Priestess' mother's soul," Ophis explained. "With a little magic, I was able transport the woman's soul into this purple gem after her body was killed. Ise, just close your eyes and search deeply within your heart. There a small chance you might feel something."

I did what Ophis command me to do. I closed my eyes, closed my hand with the purple gem inside, search deeply within my small ten year old heart.

_"Akeno…Baraqiel…"_

I recognized the voice. It was definitely Akeno's mother voice. I could easily feel betrayal and despair within this gem.

I looked back at Ophis. "Why?" I simply asked.

"That family hasn't done anything wrong to deserve this kind of punishment." Ophis began explaining. "So I decided to save this woman's soul. I believed the Fallen Angels have technology of cloning. We can create a new vessel for this woman when you meet the leader of Grigori. The Priestess and her father will be thankful to you for saving this woman's soul. When they reconcile with one another, it won't start out so rocky."

I didn't know what to say to Ophis. I just became speechless on what the Dragon God just did. She was able to save this woman's life and transfer her soul into this gem. By the time I meet Baraqiel in the future, Akeno and Baraqiel can find closure and reconcile within one another a lot faster.

"Hey Ophis…"

"Yeah Ise…?"

I gently squeeze the purple stone that contained the soul of Shuri Himejima. "You're really are a good person."

Later that night, I found out that Ophis and Ddraig planned this out behind my back. They knew by fact I couldn't keep the secret of her mother's death so they decide to save Akeno's mother's soul instead. Though I scowl them for not telling them this, I was still graceful for what they did to me.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the death of Akeno's mother death. Ophis explained what happen to me while I passed out when her snakes attacked Akeno and I. Apparently I didn't pass out when the snake was about to devour me. Akeno saved me by using her Fallen Angel powers.

Akeno killed off both vipers with such ease. Since my body was frozen because of Ddraig, Akeno thought I was frightened by her. She decided to erase all of our memories we spent together and fled back to her home.

[You memories of Akeno were erased. But I was able to save a copy of all the times you spent together since you removed the Ring of Dispel.] Ddraig explained the details of how I still remembered Akeno.

I see. So the next time I see Akeno, she'll believe that I won't recognize her. Should I be grateful for that?

"You shouldn't be sad." Ophis, who's walking beside me, said.

I sighed. "Don't worry, I'm not."

Both Ophis and I were walking towards the park where we met. For some reason Ophis enjoys coming here for some reason. I don't mind accompanying her. I feel at ease when we go to the park.

"Hey Ise, what's a best friend?"

"Well a best friend is…" I became speechless when I noticed only one person at the park. Ophis noticed the person too.

We couldn't believe our eyes. This person was someone we both were familiar with. He was the same age as us. I quickly checked his aura and noticed it was gray.

The person took noticed of us. He quickly curled himself into a ball. "W-What do you want?" he asked timidly.

Both Ophis and I became completely speechless on his timid behavior.

"Vali…?" we both asked simultaneously.

* * *

**I really want to see your reaction on 1st debut. True i didn't want to reveal his/her identity, but I have some good news! Right here and right now, I'm going to interview 1st right now!**

**Gunmare: Hello 1st. How are you been doing.**

**1st: I've been fine.**

**Gunmare: So ist it alright I ask you some questions?**

**1st: Sure, I don't mine.**

**Gunmare: First Question: What's your favorite video game?**

**1st: Pokemon Gold**

**Gunmare: Second Question: What's your favorite type of food?**

**1st: Seafood**

**Gunmare: Third and Last Question: What do you think of the reviewer's guesses on you so far?**

**1st: Well there are many people getting on the right tract, but they always blow it at the end.**

**Gunmare: Is there anything you want to say to the readers?**

**1st: Our identity will be revealed by next chapter.**

**Gunmare: What? What do you mean "Our?"**

**1st: You have to wait and see.**

**Gunmare: Um...I really don't know what's going on but let's go to the preview of next chapter**

**Next time in A Second Chance: Rias takes the POV... The mysterious behind her Pawns...Vali's timid behavior...1st Identity(****Identities?)**

**Life 04: Best Friends**

**P.S. Since you guys are giving positive feed back, I decided to reveal what news girls are going to be in Ise's harem: Murayuma and Katuse from the Kendo Team from Highschool DxD anime, they were also mention in Life 0 of Volume 1 of the novel. I decided to add them to Ise's harem.**

**P.S.S. You guys may have one more chance to guess who is 1st is (Who they are?) If you do, I reveal to you something juicy that I'm going to do to Ise in the story.**

**P.S.S.S. Next chapter will go up 2,500-3,500 words (Hopefully)**


	5. Life 04: Best Friends

**Before I begin I need to say a couple of things (again.)**

**1) When I wrote Life 04: Best Friends, I never tended to be another long chapter like My Fallen Angel. **

**2) Because of how long this chapter was, I had to move Rias' part to next chapter. **

**3) This chapter might have mix review of because of the content here. I'll explain in the end of the chapter why I put the content in this chapter. **

**4) I wrote a new story call "Crimson Archangel and Silver Devil." The Synopsis is at the end of the chapter.**

**5) Two people got 1st's identity right (finally.) But one of them is a guest reviewer. So in return for the guess review of getting 1st identity right, I'm going to reveal everyone what new power ups I'm going to have Issei obtain at the end of the chapter and what plans i have this story.**

**6) This is the fourth followed story and fifth favorite story of the archive. Let's keep this up! I want this story to be number one!  
**

**P.S. If you have Highschool DxD New anime, have you ever noticed that anime description of Albion is similar to White Kyurem from Pokemon Black and White 2? **

* * *

_Life 04: Best Friends_

* * *

Vali…? Vali Lucifer…? The man who the descent of the original Lucifer and the current possessor of the Divine Dividing, is right now cowardly curled up into a ball from the sight from Ophis and I.

"W-What do you want?" he asked nervously, rocking himself back forth in his curled form.

Both Ophis and I looked at each with puzzle looks on our face.

"Are you sure this is our Vali?" I asked quietly.

Ophis looked back at Vali and then back at me. "I believe so." Ophis whispered back.

We both looked back at the timid Vali. "You're n-name is Vali right? Vali Lucifer…?"

Little Vali nodded his head timidly. "H-How do you k-know my name?" he asked.

I put on a bitter smile. "Well…" How am I going explain this to him? Vali doesn't even remember us at all! I'm not even sure if he got in touch with Albion yet!

I felt someone tugging on my right sleeve. It was Ophis. She leaned closer to my ear and quietly whispered. "I thought Vali would be First, but looks like I was wrong."

She thought Vali was First? Well there were times I thought it was Vali as well, but if it was him, he should come to us as well.

Hey Ddraig, do you sense if Vali awaken Albion yet?

[Well it's hard to tell if he did or not with you wearing Lancelot's ring.] Ddraig stated bluntly.

Oh sorry. I remove the necklace that contain the Ring of Dispel from underneath my skin and put it in my pockets. Better now?

[Yes.] Ddraig replied, sounding very pleased with me removing Lancelot's ring. Now my entire left arm pointed directly to Vali. [Hmm…Yup, as suspected from the strongest Hakuryuukou in history, he has already awakened Albion. Hey Albion, can you hear me?]

[Ddraig…?] A familiar voice replied to Ddraig's question. It was none other than Vanishing Dragon himself!

[Yup…It's good to see you again Albion. By chance, do you recognize my host?]

[Do I recognize this host of yours?] Albion asked while the Divine Dividing appeared behind Vali's back. [Sadly I don't recognize this boy of yours. I don't sense any magic nor demonic energy him. He could possibly be the weakest host you ever had in history.]

Well sorry for being weakest host in history! Looks like Albion doesn't recognized us at all either!

[Though you have a weak host, I can sense already you have already achieved balance breaker before we did.] Albion pointed out something I didn't know at all.

We already achieved balance breaker? When? I thought I already lost the potential to achieve balance breaker when we traveled back in time.

[We also thought you lost the potential to use balance breaker.] One of my past Senpais admitted. [But now we look over it, you can activate it for only couple minutes. We probably didn't notice it because we were over joyed that the spell was a success and you always had Lancelot's ring around your skin.]

Ah, yes. The Ring of Dispel. Its ability is to dispel any enhancement. Since I bare the sacred gear Boosted Gear, which is an enhancement sacred gear, this ring helps seals off its power. This ring only works if it's touching my skin. Since my fingers are still too small for me, I decided to wear it as a necklace and hide it in beneath my shirt.

But for me already obtain balance breaker. Does mean I already obtained balance breaker is the same case with the Ascalon?

[Yeah…let's go with that.] My past Senpais spoke so lazy and lay backed.

I sighed from how my Senpais replied. I'll never understand these idiots. They behaved how they pleased.

I looked back at Vali. "Yeah…I'm Hyoudou Issei. And I'm-"

"T-The Sekiryuutei…!" Vali screamed in high pitch tone. He was to make a break for it, but I quickly grabbed his collar. "HIIIIIIIIIIII…! I'm caught! Someone save me! Azazel…! Please come and save me Azazel!"

I sweat dropped. Vali is more pathetic than Gya-suke. "What should we do with Vali, Ophis?" I asked while looking at her direction.

"S-s-she's Ophis?" a paled Vali asked when he turned his head to see Ophis. "The Uroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon G-God…?"

"Yup." we assured Vali simultaneously.

"I'M DOOMED!" Vali cried as he tried to escape again, but failed since I'm still holding on to his collar.

Hey, hey! Stop trying to escape already! Oh where's a cardboard box when you need one.

"We didn't come here to fight you." I sighed pitifully.

Vali stopped running in place and looked back at us. "Y-You don't want to fight me?" he asked to reassure what we said was true.

"No." we reassured.

I let go of Vali's collar. He didn't run away. He still looked timid, but he was a lot calmer than before.

"S-So w-why are you here?" he asked calmly as he could.

"We live here." I replied.

"Y-you live here?" Vali asked, looking around the park. "In the park…?"

I wave my hand in denying it. "No, no. I live in a house not far from here."

"A-A house…?" Vali seem shock from me hearing that. "D-Do you still live with a mommy and daddy?"

Why is Vali asking me this? Of course-wait…! I remember now. When Team Gremory and Team Vali fought against Cao-Cao and Georg within the Mist world, Cao-Cao revealed that his parents abandon him.

_"You were abandoned by your parents because they thought you were a monster, and the one who picked you up and taught you how to use your power was Governor Azazel wasn't it!? Are you enraged because the life saver who raised you got taken down!?"_

Cao-Cao… The next time I see you…I will kill you without a second thought. I won't allow you to hurt more people than you already did in the original timeline. Kunou, Yasaka, those other Sacred Gear users, and many other people suffered because of you.

I looked back at the timid Vali. Could it be possible that Vali was recently was abandon by his parents? If so, that could be the case. If Vali here in town, then Azazel must be here as well. He must be with Baraqiel at the shrine.

"Well…yeah." I replied hesitantly.

"A-Aren't they afraid of you?" Vali asked.

I shook my head no. "They don't even know that I possess Ddraig. They don't even know about the supernatural world that we live in."

"T-They're normal…?" Vali asked, completely shock from hearing my confession.

I nodded. "Yeah normal as they can be. My ancestors were all commoners. I'm basically a random nobody. I have no idea why I possess one of the thirteen Longinus that can kill a god."

We became very quiet all of the sudden. I didn't know what to say to the timid Vali.

"Lonely…" Ophis spoke up, breaking the awkward silence between three of us.

Both Vali and I both turned to Ophis. Ophis coughed before she continued speaking.

"All three of us were very lonely. Ise has been all alone in this world since he can't share his secret of being the Sekiryuutei to just anyone. I've been lonely because I neither have a place I call home nor do I have someone I can call a friend for many centuries. Tell me Vali, why are you lonely? Was it because you've been abandoned from your biological parents...?"

Vali seemed startled. He slowly backed away from Ophis and was ready to make his second attempt to make getaway, but he didn't escape. No, he looked deep into Ophis' hallow, emotionless eyes.

"Vali…? Ophis…?" I asked, moving my head back and forth at the two.

"You…look familiar." Vali said, moving closer to Ophis. "I don't know why, but I feel relieved to see you all of the sudden and I don't know why."

Ah! Vali's eyes are getting teary!

"I-I don't know why…" Vali sobbed while he rubbed off the tears, but the continued flowing. "I-I'm just happy to see you."

[Hey Partner.] Ddraig called.

What is it Ddraig?

[Do you think it's the effect the rebound effect?]

Ah yes. The last rebound effect that Ophis mention to me. Those who were or weren't chosen to my heart will have familiarity being with. The second they see me they'll either feel fear, love, lust, and etc. It really depends on the person really who really close to my heart.

But if that's the case, why didn't Vali have familiarity with me? Why does he have familiarity with Ophis?

[Properly you two have to look into each other eyes.] Ddraig suggested.

That's a great idea Ddraig. Let's try it.

"Hey Vali…!" I called out to him loudly.

"Y-Yes…?" Vali asked timidly, looking a bit startle after I shouted his name.

"Look into my eyes!" I said confidently.

"Into your eyes?" he asked curiously.

I nodded. "Yeah, if you see Ophis as someone familiar by looking into her eyes, then it's possible for you to see me as someone familiar as well."

"I-I don't know," Vali said dubiously. "Y-You're not going to attack me will you?"

"Don't worry," I sighed. "We're in no conditions to actually fight one another."

"A-Alright." Vali agreed to my demand.

We both looked at each other's eyes. As I stared into Vali's eyes, I was able to see something. It lasted for a second, but I was able to see the Vali I knew in sleeping beneath the heart of this timid child.

"Ah…" Vali said, moving his eyes away from mine. "Weird… I felt something."

"What did you feel?" Ophis asked.

"I felt many emotions," Vali respond as if he doesn't understand what he is feeling. "When I look at you…I feel that I can trust you. I see you as someone worthy enough that I can call a rival."

Something wrong... This is too good to true. Though I'm happy Vali sees me like this, but I believe he still has more to say.

"B-But I also see you as perverted, an idiot, weak on so many levels, and I feel like I should hit you for making Albion depress for some reason." Vali added.

I knew it! I knew it! It was too good to be true! I knew Vali viewed me like this!

"But I also feel envious of you." Vali also added in. "I-I don't know why, but I'm jealous of you."

The Vali I knew was jealous? Why would he be jealous of me? What did I have that Vali didn't? Love…? No, he refused to sleep with Kuroka. Then what…? If I awaken Vali, could I ask him what was he envious about? Should I try to awaken him?

"Arch-rival." I blurted out.

"Huh?" Vali asked, tilting his head.

Neither he nor I have had a painful headache. I need to try again. "You're descent of the original Lucifer and the current Hakuryuukou! You don't need to rely on any other weapon beside the power you born with!"

"I-I do?" Vali asked, looking motivate from what I just said, but still no headache.

Ophis tugged my sleeves again. "Maybe he needs an action to remember who he is."

An action…? Can I awaken Vali's future memories with an action then? But what should I do? Fight with him?

"Maybe he would remember us if we help him achieve balance breaker." Ophis suggested quietly.

Help him achieve balance breaker? It could possibly work right?

"Vali, do you want to achieve balance breaker?" I asked.

"B-Balance breaker?" he asked, looking completely shock.

I nodded normally. The timid Vali looked baffled at my response.

"W-Why…? Y-You're the Sekiryuutei! Why you want to help your arch-rival to obtain something as powerful like balance breaker?" Vali asked as he stuttered.

"Um…Vali, I don't know how to explain this but-"

"We're from the future," Ophis replied quickly before I did.

"What?" Vali and I asked simultaneously for different reasons.

"Vali, how do we know who you are or how we knew about your parents abandoning you?" Ophis asked.

"I-I don't know." Vali replied truthfully, looking down at the ground.

"It's because I'm from the future and so are my friend Ise and his partner, Ddraig." Ophis explained, grabbing Vali's hand.

"I-Is this true?" Vali asked, looking directly at me.

"Yeah." I confessed without any hesitation. What's the point of hiding it now? If Ophis is alright revealing the truth to Vali, who am I to have the right to deny it?

Later that day, the three of us stayed in the park and talked…well everything about the future really. Ophis told stories about how Vali and she were partners in speaking. I talked about our first battle and how we worked together against Hero Faction and battle against Loki.

"I-I fought against L-Loki? I fought a God?" Vali asked, looking completely shock as if it was too good to be too.

"Yeah you did, though you only help my friends and me just to obtain his first son Fenrir," I explained. "You left halfway and left me to finish off Loki by myself."

"S-So you beat a god then?" Vali asked.

I shook head. "No, not by myself, I had the help of others aiding me."

"Ah, look at the time." Ophis said, noticing the sun was setting.

Did we just spend the whole day talking? I looked at Vali.

"What time do you need to get back to Azazel?" I asked.

"I don't know really." Vali shrugged. "Azazel-otosan is mostly focusing on Baraqiel-san. Baraqiel-san's wife died recently and Azazel-otosan is staying by his side."

I looked down at the ground with regrettable eyes. Though it was the right thing not telling Akeno and Baraqiel about the future, I still felt guilty. But thanks to Ophis, she was able to end relationship with me Akeno and saved Akeno's mother soul that's been place in a gem.

Have I tried communicating with the soul of Akeno's mother? Of course I did. But's that's a different story for a different chapter.

"So how long are you going to stay here?" I asked.

Vali shrugged. "I believed for another week or so? Azazel-otosan told me that Baraqiel-san might come back to the underworld next week or something like that. He said the same thing last week, but we ended up another week here."

So we have a week or so till Azazel, Baraqiel, and Vali leave the underworld. Within this week, Ophis and I will help Vali achieve balance breaker.

"Alright," I said, getting off from my swings. "We have a week left before we leave here this town. So within this week, Ophis and I will help you obtain balance breaker! So let's meet here again tomorrow!"

"T-Tomorrow…?" timid Vali and clueless Ophis asked confusedly.

"Yeah tomorrow." I repeated happily. "Tomorrow we're start helping you Vali to obtain your balance breaker!"

Vali looked confuse and pointed his index finger to himself. "M-M-Me…? You want to help me obtain balance breaker?"

"Of course…!" I yelled happily, wrapping my arm around Vali's neck. "Have you been listening? We're going to help you achieve balance breaker."

"B-But why…?" Vali asked with a puzzle look on his face.

"It's because we're friends." Ophis replied before I could.

"Friends…?" Vali and I asked simultaneously.

Ophis nodded. "Of course we are. Vali was technically my friend when we were part of the Khaos Brigade. Ise became my first official friend right before we went back in time together."

Vali became speechless. He took a sit back and took in everything from what Ophis just said. "W-We're friends…? I…I never had a friend before. Everyone was afraid of me because of what I am."

Vali…Were you jealous of me because I lived a normal life and you didn't?

"Well in the future you have many friends." I stated.

"I have many f-friends in the future?" Vali asked.

I nodded. "Yeah you did. You make friends with a battle manic monkey, a black cat who wants to give birth to your children. There's also a cool blonde swordsman and his sister who's a real magician who likes live action kid shows. You also have a golem and a cool wolf in your team too!"

Ah…Vali started to laugh. Hey what's so funny? I'm being honest with you! How can you make fun of your future friends that you select to be part of your team? It's your fault that you selected them!

Though I wasn't enjoying the fact that Vali is laughing, I was kind of happy at the same time. Vali had a horrible childhood. I was kind of glad I could make him laugh. Vali… I know by fact your one of the other eight who were chosen to awaken. I swear, within this week, I will awaken you.

* * *

_Azazel's 1__st__ POV_

I, Azazel, just put my close friend Baraqiel into his bed. I walked out from his bedroom and sat down on the couch in the living room looking completely guilty of this event that just happen.

What did this family do to deserve this cruel fate? Baraqiel was a kind man who would never hurt a fly. He was a caring farther and husband. Shuri was a kind woman who would never discriminate against another creature or judge them from their past. And their daughter Akeno was a shy little girl who was getting over her schizoid and was fallen in love with a human boy.

But everything changed because of my own doing! I caused this fucking incident! Why can't Baraqiel see that? Why can't he beat me too death! I can't bear to burden this anymore!

I heard the noise of the door opening. The person who just walked in was my new adoptive son, Vali.

"Vali…? Where the heck were you? Do you even know what time is it?" I asked sternly. "You better have a good excuse why you came home late!"

"S-Sorry," Vali apologized timidly. "I-I spent the whole day w-with my new friends I made today."

"Y-You made f-friends?" I blurted out loudly with a surprised look on my face.

Vali looked startled by my loud outburst, but he still nodded timidly.

"Yeah… I made two new friends," Vali stated happily. "But they are going to move to Kyoto by next week."

"Is that so?" I asked, looking please with some good news. This kid was a wreck when I found him. He couldn't get along with normal kids or any of the fallen angel kids back at our home in the underworld. I glad he was able to make some normal friends even if its for a short time.

"So are you going to spend all week with your friends?" I asked.

"Yes," Vali said happily. "They want to spend the whole week with them! I-I'm looking forward for it!"

I smiled. "Well I glad you made friends and all, but please don't come home late."

"Alright." Vali acknowledged this.

I got up the couch and grabbed my ten year old son's hand. "Now let's go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah…!" Vali replied cheerfully with a big great smile.

Whoever are his new friends, I glad you were able to bring my son a nice happy smile on his small face.

* * *

_Ise's 1st POV_

It's early in the morning of the next day. It' so early that Ophis is still asleep in my bed. I was sitting on the floor crisscross. I closed my eyes and reopened them to reveal that I was in a white room that contained many round tables where my Senpais and I sat.

"So have you guys found anything interesting?" I asked.

[Yes we actually have.] One of them said. [Though we already know that the Ascalon and the use of Balance Breaker are still with you, we found out something more interesting than that.]

"And that is?" I asked.

[We found out that you still have the power of Triana and you're able to use your Crimson Cardinal Promotion.]

W-W-What did he just say? I can still have Triana? I-I still can use Crimson Cardinal Promotion?

[But Triana and Crimson Cardinal are right now completely sealed. We all believe that you can obtain your original powers back when you obtain your evils pieces.]

"Really…?" I asked with a stunned look on my face. "D-Do you guys found anything else?"

[Well…we did found an unwelcome guess in the boosted gear.] Another Senpai spoke up hesitantly.

"An unwelcome guess…?" I repeated curiously.

Another one of my Senpais had a sour face and grunted. [You don't mean the butt lover did you?]

Butt lover? Who are they talking about? Don't tell me you're talking about Albion-Senpai? Ah… I feel embarrass all of the sudden. Ddraig, if you can hear me, please forgive me for my lecherous thoughts that cause you and the real Albion grief.

"Did you guys talk to him or something?" I asked, sounding a bit awkward and depress from Albion-senpai's nickname.

[Yeah…he did.] Another senpai replied sourly. [He wanted to say two things to you.]

Oh advice? Could be possibly suggestions to help Vali achieve balance breaker? I lean my head closer to the table to hear the words of what my past Senpais are going to say.

[Oh may I say it?] A cute girl around my age asked, looking completely eager to say it.

I nodded and so did the other Senpais.

[The first thing he said was, "Zoom-Zoom Iyan!"]

What the fuck! He is trying to make Ddraig more depressed than he already is.

[Why…?] Ddraig asked depressingly. [Why is Oppai Dragon still haunting me?]

Please forgive me, Ddraig. I'll take full responsibility for this.

"S-So what is the second thing he said?" I asked.

[He also said this. "Butts are very nice too!"] My cheerful senpai stated happily as if it was nothing.

What the hell? Why did Albion-senpai wanted to tell me this! Why? Why? Why? He's even crazier than these guys! If it was about butts, he should have talk to Vali about this! Why am I stuck with the crazy weirdos!

I looked at my other Senpais and they looked disgusted from what they heard.

[How can he say such a thing?]

[How dare he say that to us breast lover!]

[As an Oppai lover, I feel insulted!]

[Oppai are our real power! How dare he suggest we use the power of the butts!]

Again Ddraig and the real Albion, please forgive me.

* * *

We arrived to the park around late in the morning. Ophis and I waited in the park for Vali. What's taking him so long? We've been waiting here for over an hour.

Within a few minutes, an exhausted Vali appeared. "S…Sorry," he panted weakly, bending over to catch his breathe.

"What happen?" I asked, looking a bit concern at the boy's health.

"Over…_*Pant*…_ Slept…" Vali replied.

"And…?" Ophis asked. "Couldn't you teleport here…?"

By the way Vali looked. He didn't think of it and quickly slapped himself right in the face. Is this really our Vali? He's like a dumber version of me.

"Well you're here." I said while sighing. "Let's get start of achieving your Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker."

"Yeah, I'm ready as you are!" Vali said cheerfully, sticking out his chest and pounding his fist on it.

* * *

_Day 01: Bear Wresting_

"HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE…!" Vali screamed frightfully as he was pinned down by a…baby bear.

I could only looked at him with a half opened looked while sitting down on a log with Ophis playing with new camera she bought with my money. We decided to go train in the woods where Akeno's parent met. While Ophis and I weren't looking, a baby brown bear appeared out of nowhere decided to play with our timid Vali.

"Is this really our Vali?" I asked skeptically.

"Hmm… Maybe we went into an alternate dimension?" Ophis suggested, also believing that this Vali might not be the one we knew in the original timeline. Hey! You believed this Vali was our Vali from the future! What made you change your mind so quickly?

"H-H-He's tasting me!" we heard Vali shrieked.

We both turned around and noticed the baby bear gently licking him. Ah~! He took a liking to Vali.

"H-Help me…!" Vali pleaded desperately.

"Ara, ara, the current Hakuryuukou is afraid of a baby bear." I taunted dryly.

Ophis tapped my shoulder. I turned my head to my Dragon God friend who was videotaping Vali being defeated by a baby bear. "What is it Ophis?"

"Hey Ise, how old do bears get when they're ready mate?" Ophis asked.

I shrugged. "I really don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Look." Ophis pointed back to Vali and the bear-

"H-Hey…!" I gasped astonishingly. "Don't rape Vali!"

R-Right that s-stupid bear is clawing through Vali's shorts! He's stripping off Vali's underwear now! H-He's now sniffing Vali's ass! Don't worry Vali I'll save you!

I quickly removed the necklace and summoned my Boosted Gear.

[Boosted] A voice announced from my red gauntlet.

I tried to gather a small amount a magic and made a mini dragon shot. I quickly fired out directly at the baby bear. The baby bear went flying back and hit the tree head first and the tree snapped into two.

I ran up to Vali. Vali got up and clung up to me the second he sees me and started to cry.

"It's scary!" he sobbed frightfully. "I can't be a become a groom!"

I wrapped my arms around Vali and sighed concernedly. This is going to be harder than I thought it'll be.

* * *

_Day Two: Jumping off a Cliff_

I was surprised that Vali still wanted to achieve balance breaker. It was day two of helping Vali achieve balance breaker. Today's training session will be held by a nearby cliff that's about a mile away from town. Ophis suggested it. I wonder what's she's planning to do to help Vali achieve balance breaker.

Both Vali and I looked at Ophis, who was standing at the edge of the cliff. She tossed a stone down. "It's very deep." she stated.

She turned around and waved her hand to call Vali. Vali walked up to her and stood next to her at the edge of the cliff.

Vali put her hand on Vali's back and gently patted it. "Vali, do you like toads?" Ophis asked, sounding a bit suspicious within her emotionless tone.

"Well…I don't hate them. But I don't like them either." Vali replied. "Why do you ask?"

"For this." Ophis answered by pushing Vali off the cliff!

"HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE…!" Vali's voice echoed through bottom of the cliff. I summoned my Boosted Gear.

"Vali…!" I screamed while I took of my necklace and dove down the cliff to catch him.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

I was quickly covered within my Boosted Gear Scale Mail.

* * *

_Vali's 1__st__ POV_

As I continued to fall down from the cliff, I could hear Ise's voice from above. I turned my head to the other side and noticed Ise diving as well. I was amazed he, the Sekiryuutei, was risking his life to save me, the Hakuryuukou.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

I became speechless when I noticed beautiful red armor Ise wore and a pair of long dragon wings. The shape of a helmet was shaped as a…dragon. Albion will and I will have armor just like him when I obtained Balance Breaker?

"Vali…!" Ise shouted as he reached his hand for me.

"Ise…!" I cried, grabbing on to his hand.

After I grabbed on to Ise's hand, Ise flew us back up to the top of the cliff and carefully landed.

A few seconds after Ise has landed, Ise's armor disappeared and Ise dropped lifelessly on his knees.

"Ophis!" he shouted furiously. "What were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to see if Vali awaken his powers and summoned a huge toad." Ophis explained emotionlessly, spearing her hands out to show the size of the toad she wanted me to summon.

"What the hell does a toad have to do with this?" Ise asked while his right eye twitched.

"Well I read a manga that this old perverted man threw his dim witted pupil off a cliff and he used his cursed power within him and summoned a huge toad. I wondered if Vali could reach balance breaker like this and summon me a big toad." Ophis replied while holding a terrible manga that I never read before.

"Ophis, no more reading manga for you…!" Ise shouted angrily.

* * *

_Ise's POV_

_Day 03: Daycare_

First Vali was almost raped by a baby bear and yesterday he had nearly died from falling off a cliff. With all these scarring experiences he'll suffer through the rest of his life, I thought he would've already obtained balance breaker, but he didn't.

I'm still surprised that Vali wanted to continue our training for him to obtained balance breaker. He forgave Ophis for almost killing him with her rash plans of hers. Ophis had another plan to help Vali obtained balance breaker. She told me this plan is safe and foolproof that we don't have to anything.

So on the third day of training, Ophis brought Vali and me to a…daycare. What the hell are we're doing in a freaking daycare!

"Hey Ise, is this the only daycare in town?" Ophis asked, placing her hand on her chin and thinking gravely.

I had a sweat drop on my forehead. "Of course…There's about three more in town. But what's wrong with this one?"

"It's red."

Does it even fucking matter if it's red? And why are you being so picky with on its color? And what the hell are we here in the first place?

After that we went searching to for the other three day cares in town. We went to daycare in the south end of town. Ophis didn't like it because it was green. We went to the daycare in the east side of town and Ophis didn't like it because it was blue. And when we went to the last day care on the west side of town…

"Rats." Ophis said, sounding disappointed when she noticed the yellow daycare. "This isn't the color I wanted."

After being tolerate with Ophis all day, I finally snapped. "What the hell does the color even matter? And what the hell do we need to go to a fucking daycare for?!"

Ophis turned around and took out my Gameboy Color and pulled out the neon blue game cartridge. "We came to the daycare to help Vali level up. It's safe and easy. We leave Vali with the people of the daycare and within a day or two, Vali will get stronger."

"WHAT THE HELL!" I exclaimed furiously with a vein started throbbing from my forehead. "THAT ONLY WORKS IN THE FUCKING GAMES! THIS IS REAL LIFE! WHY WERE YOU PICKY WITH THE COLOR?"

"I wanted Vali to have an egg with me." Ophis replied as if it was nothing important. "Since the first generation games didn't do breeding, I needed the color version to be second generation or up."

"WHAT THE HELL?" I, and even Vali, asked loudly.

"What?" Ophis asked, not noticing the dilemma here.

"Ophis, no more video games for you!" we both exclaimed.

* * *

_Day 07: Giving up?_

After day three, we couldn't have any success after that. On day four, Ophis had another bright idea (being sarcastic) and we spent all day searching for seven mythic balls that can grant us our wish. I added another punishment to Ophis to no longer see television after that.

On the fifth day we had to cancel training due to me having a martial art tournament. I won first place and been promoted to blue belt in my class after that. Ophis and Vali came to the tournament and Vali was really impressed. He said that after he and Azazel goes back to the underworld, he would want to take martial arts as well.

On the sixth day was the town's summer festival. Both Vali and Ophis desperately wanted to go so I had no choice but to cancel training again. Though I hated the fact we're just procrastinating, I was still happy to see young Vali's smiling face. It always refreshing when I see a child's smile. Is it me, or being the hero of the children suits me so much I get satisfaction from it?

Well today was the last day to help Vali obtained balance breaker. Both of us were leaving and yet none of us had any idea to help Vali obtain balance breaker. We tried asking both Ddraig and Albion, but the only suggestion they had were that Vali give up a piece of his body to Albion, which we quickly declined the idea.

"Sigh…" I said, sounding a bit appalled while swing back and forth on my swing.

"What's wrong?" Vali asked, sitting on the swing set next to mine.

"Well we couldn't help you obtain balance breaker within the last couple of days." I said with a sad look on my face. "And today's our last day too."

"I'm sorry if I couldn't do anything." Vali apologized sincerely while look down at the ground.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked. "If someone was responsible for you not obtaining balance breaker, it would be Ophis and me instead."

Vali nodded his head. "No. Even though I'm descent of Lucifer, I'm too scare and weak to use it. Ise, tell me how you obtain balance breaker."

"I poked the breasts of the woman that I love!" that what I would have said, but I don't want to give grief to Ddraig.

"I spend twenty days training in the mountains with the former dragon king, Tannin." I replied with a cough.

"Really?" asked Vali with his eyes shining as if he was worshiping me.

[Is this true Ddraig?] Albion asked. [Did you guys actually trained with the former dragon king?]

Ddraig sighed wearily before replying. [Yes…Somewhat of what he said was true. Though we did spend twenty days training with him, it was later that night after his training he obtained balance breaker.]

[I believe you, Ddraig.] Albion said, sounding a bit concern with Ddraig's tone. [But why are you depressed all of the sudden?]

[It's nothing.] Ddraig quickly assured him. [It's better off if you didn't know.]

After a few minutes, some older delinquent kids who looked particular familiar to me came by to the park and quickly surrounded us.

"Here he is." One of the delinquent kids sneered in content. He must be the leader.

"Um…do I know you?" I asked calmly.

"What? You don't recognize me?" the delinquent asked, looking completely offended.

I shook my head side to side. "No."

"Why you little son of a bitch!" he bawled, pushing me off my swing violently.

"Ise!" cried Vali as he got off the swings and came to my aid. "W-Why did you do that?"

The delinquent leader scowled. "You defeated me in the tournament we had a couple days ago. I was humiliated after you defeated me. My parents are ashamed of me that I lost to a younger kid. You know, I come from a clan who are one of the great in material arts clans in Japan! You know the shame my parents had when I lost to a commoner like you?"

This is so familiar to me. Ah yes. It's a clan's arrogant pride in their abilities. I've seen this before in high class devil society.

"So what? Do you think getting back at me is going to help with anything?" I asked.

A vein started throbbing within the delinquent leader's forehead. "Shut up you bastard!"

He charged straight towards me, but I quickly stepped aside and put my foot out causing the idiot to trip. He got up and growled. "Get him!" he commanded his goons while he pointed directly to Vali and me.

The goons quickly surrounded us. I quickly got into my battle stance while Vali hide behind. I was able to defend both of us, but since these guys were experience and we're out number, we were caught pinned down by the enemies.

I was quickly shoved down to the ground and Vali was caught in a full nelson by one of the goons. I tried to move my left hand to remove Lancelot's ring, but it was stomped on by the delinquent's foot.

"Argh…!" I screamed in pain.

"Ise…!" Vali cried worriedly.

"Use it!" I pleaded before the delinquent stomped on my head. "Vali, use the power of Albion and your demonic powers!"

Vali became baffled. He was too scared to use his sacred gear or his demonic powers in this situation. But what choice we have? Ophis is at home packing and teleport her goods to the new house and I'm in the mercy of these bastards since they have Vali. The only way we can get out of this situation is for Vali to either awaken or his powers.

"Vali, do you remember what we said before we fought Loki?" I asked while getting up just only to get beaten down to ground by the leader.

_"Hee… That seems good! I'm going get stronger and get the best servants there is you know? On top of that they will all be beautiful women and beautiful girls!"_

"_Fufufu, then I shall be looking forward for that time to come and wait. Though it's will seem like I would have to fight against the Gremory team first. –One day, let's battle each other."_

"_Rias Gremory's group also won't lose to you guys. But don't come at us like how a terrorist does."_

"_Fufufu. I can't promise that."_

I got my battered body up from the ground and continued to persuade Vali to use his abilities. "Remember you told me once? You gladly welcome death if there isn't a strong an opponent."

With the remaining strength I had, I charge straight towards the delinquent leader. I had tried to do a left hook, but delinquent leader caught it and twisted my wrists. "A-Ah!" I screamed in pain.

"Is this all you got?" the delinquent leader asked cockishly. He quickly shoved me violently down to the ground and kicked in the guts.

I gasped for air and coughed as if I was prepared to throw up. I got up and continued speaking. "You…didn't really…on anything…but your…Hakuryuukou…and demonic powers…."

I staggered crookedly and feel on the ground. I looked back to Vali and noticed how terrified he was. Shit… nothing is working. But I can't give up yet. I need something to help him remember. But what's going to-

I quickly thought of something.

[Partner, don't!] Ddraig pleaded as if he knew of what I'm going to say. [It's not going to work! So please don't try it!]

What choice do we have?

[Try to remove the Lancelot's ring! Leave your body to me! I can handle these weaklings! Or better yet, wait for Ophis!]

We can't! By the time Ophis gets back from teleporting her stuff to the new house, it will be too late!

I rolled over to my back and took in the big breathe.

[Ise, please consider of what you're going to say! We properly didn't use the right words or action! Please Partner, if you truly care for me, don't say it!]

Forgive me Ddraig. I'll take full responsibility after the damage has been done.

"Ketsuryuukou…!" I shouted into the sky. I screamed so loud that it even echoed.

Ah… I felt a familiar terrible headache.

"Hyoudou Issei…" a familiar tone came from Vali's mouth.

With the remaining strength I had, I pulled out Lancelot's necklace and smiled.

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

* * *

"So that what happened while we left fake dimension huh?" Vali asked, lying back on the park grass.

It's been a few minutes after we went balance breaker on those delinquent kids. We completely scarred them. Ophis came within minutes after Vali's awakening. She was able to erase the memories of the idiots. After that Ddraig, Ophis, and I explained Vali and Albion about everything else that happen.

"Yeah… after three year after being spent back to the time, I was able to save Baraqiel's wife's soul and learned material arts. Impressive right?" I asked.

Vali smirked. "Yeah… You really have improved Issei. This makes me more eager to fight now that you have material arts under your belt."

I sighed. "You really love fighting don't you?"

[Sob…]

"What's wrong?" Vali and I asked to our dragons simultaneously.

[To think Vali and Albion's keyword to remember us was that word…] Ddraig sighed depressingly.

[How do you think I feel?] Albion asked depressingly as well. [Your partner tried everything to persuaded Vali to remember you two, and it was all in vain. Our word…]

Both dragons started to sobbed. Again, I'm so sorry.

[Even if traveled back in time to prevent the tragedy that known as Oppai Dragon, it's still haunts us for the rest of our lives, right Albion?]

[I know what you mean. Did you know I was on medication after the debut of Oppai Dragon? Sigh… it all our partners fault.]

Again, I'm truly sorry. After I gain a new reputation as a new dragon, everything goes back to normal right?

"I'm glad." We both turned to Ophis. "I'm glad you remembered Vali."

"Ophis…" We both started to notice something on Ophis. She's smiling.

I turned to Vali. "Vali…we need to talk. We should plan the future of events. And I'm talking about the Khaos Brigade."

Vali put on a serious look on his face. "Alright, let's discuss the future right now."

* * *

It's the next day after Vali awakening. My parents, Ophis, and I had left our town and headed to our new home in…Kyoto.

"Why did you want to come here?" Ophis asked, walking on the path of Inari Mountain.

"This is the first shrine I ever visited when I arrived here." I explained. It wasn't long till we arrived to the shrine. I clapped my hand together and bowed. "Let me see and touch breasts all the time! Help me reunite with Rias! Help me do erotic things with Rias and Akeno!"

"Wasn't this the same shameless prayer you made when you first came to Kyoto?" a familiar childish voice asked.

What? Ophis and I turned around and recognized the person who spoke to us.

"Oh…Azazel-sama was right. The current Sekiryuutei truly is a pervert."

I became completely speechless when I realized who First was. It made sense now.

"Kunou…Yasaka…?"

* * *

**Well what do you think of 1st's identity? You want to know how both Kunou and her mother remembered Ise? Well I'll leave that for next chapter. So congratulation to both Gemini Rose and Raventus Dracoria. Since Gemini Rose is a guest reviewer, I'm going to reveal you all the power up of Ise's new power up. I'm surprised that many people miss the clue, especially in the prologue. **

**Ise is going to... obtain new triana forms with the power of Hakuryuukou! That's right! In the Afterword of Volume 12 of the Light Novels, the author talked about of Ise trying to use the power of Hakuryuukou in his canon story. I've already have the Mecha for each chess piece trait for his Triana form and even decided what Mecha form I used for his New Queen Promotion. **

**Here's the Synopsis of my new story: A Crimson Archangel and Silver Devil:**

**_When the new generation of Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou are born in this world, no one suspected that the son of Michael and the descent of Lucifer become bearers of the two heavenly dragons. Now fear of their safety of their children, both fathers decided to leave their sons into the hand the only man who can raise and train them properly, Azazel. _**

**If you have time, please check it out and review it. **

**Alright, I know by fact that you, the readers might have mix feelings of Issei already obtaining Balance Breaker at such an early age. Well I can explain why. **

**The first arc is ten chapters (Life 0 doesn't count.) Within the first four chapters, The first three people have awaken, Akeno's mother soul is within Ise's possession, and he still have the Ascalon. **

**Within the next six chapters of this arc is going to get a little complicated. Next chapter is going to be the awakening of Fourth, which remains the other five chapters. **

**Two chapters won't involve Issei actually training, but they play a huge part in the original timeline. One chapter is going to involve Ise's Hakuryuukou powers. That leaves with two chapters of actually training. One chapter of these two chapters happens before Ise's Hakuryuukou power and one goes after his Hakuryuukou training. These training will involve new use of using of Sekiryuutei powers and sub species. **

**So I decided that Ise already obtained Balance Breaker, but it only last for ten seconds like the first time he obtained. As time continued and Ise continue to train, his time for use of Balance Breaker will be longer. **

**Please review and tell me how you feel. Here's the preview of the next chapter. **

**Life 05: All Rounder: Vali's POV...Awakening of Fourth...Rias's POV...Ise's new training...Kyoto...**


	6. Life 05: All Rounder Sekiryuutei

**Sigh... I go back to school soon after next week. So updates are going to become very slow. I though I could finish the Ante Storyline Arc before summer ends, but I was wrong. Oh well... I figure out away to balance out my classes and writing somehow. Properly work at least 500 words a day and take a break after that could work. But oh well. **

**Somehow we became the third followed story, but now this story quickly went into a quickly went into the fourth most follow story. Well please continue following this story. Also this story is also the fourth most favorite story out there too. So please continue to favorite and follow this story. **

**I have announcements at the end of chapter I want to say to you all. So please enjoy the story and my story has been beta by Triplesquidge**

* * *

_Life 05: All Rounder Sekiryuutei_

* * *

"Kunou…? Yasaka-san…?" I asked speechlessly.

"So you do recognize us." Kunou sighed in relief.

"It's good to see you Sekiryuutei-sama." Yasaka-san smiled cheerfully. "I've been waiting for you for over ten years now."

"T-Ten years…?" both Ophis and I asked simultaneously with bewilderment look on our face. You too Ophis…? Are you really shock as I am?

"B-But how did you r-realize it was me so soon?" I asked stutteringly.

"We were able to recognize you by catching your scent." Kunou explained, point to her noise.

It wasn't too long before they realized Ophis was with me. "Oh, who this little girl?" asked Yasaka-san.

"Um…She…well…she is…" I blabbered helplessly. I'm still in shock of realizing that Kunou and Yasaka are first! But how did both of them awaken before Ophis and I did? And what did Yasaka-san mean by ten years?

Yasaka-san sighed and shook her hand. "It's alright. You don't have to explain right away. We have more than enough time to answer each other's questions right?"

All I could do is nod. I still don't know what to say to Kunou and her mother. But all I know that I relieved that first person to recognized me is someone I have a good acquaintance with.

After a minute or two for me and Ophis to take everything in, we calmed down. Yasaka-san realized this and said. "Alright kids. Let's go to the palace within Kyoto's backstreet. We have lots to discuss about."

* * *

_Vali's POV_

It's a couple of hours after Azazel, Baraqiel, and I, Vali, returned to the Underworld. Baraqiel is still depressed after losing his wife and daughter. Azazel is still trying to comfort him as best as he can.

When I came back to the shrine after Ise and Ophis went to Kyoto, Azazel was in a panic. The second I walked in, he recognized that I already obtained my balance breaker and felt the presence of Sekiryuutei nearby. He also found out that I had a change of attitude.

Azazel asked me when i obtained balance breaker and where did my old attitude go. So I told him half of the truth. I told him that the Sekiryuutei appeared and help me activate it and he left. I didn't tell Azazel that the Sekiryuutei was the friend I made nor did I tell him that I also made friends with Infinite Dragon God.

Since I've already obtained balance breaker, Azazel wants to start training with me ASAP. But we have to postpone training due to Baraqiel still being depressed.

Right now I'm in my room and lying in my bed. I started to think back to the discussion I had with Issei and Ophis the day before.

* * *

_One day ago…_

_"We need to think of a plan to get the two Ophis to become one again."_

_This was the first topic Issei wanted to discuss after I regained my memories. After I regained my memories, Issei and Ophis explained to me what happened to them after the fake dimension collapse. They explain everything to me how Ophis use a time travel spell to save Issei and the spell rebounded._

_"Leave that to me." I said, raising my right hand. "Ophis, can you transfer your memories with snakes?"_

_Ophis nodded. "Yes, I'm able to do that." She paused herself before realizing what I was thinking. "Oh I get it now. Good plan."_

_"Plan?" asked Issei, who's completely confused. "What are you planning, Vali?"_

_I smirked and crossed my arms. "My plan is to give the other Ophis one of our Ophis's snakes that contained her memories. If the other Ophis absorb our Ophis' snake, there's a possibility for the other half to remember what our Ophis been through. I'll eventually meet up with the other Ophis when I join the brigade."_

_Issei became amazed from my idea. He quickly praised me for my plan and went on to our next discussion._

_"Alright, next is Kuroka and Koneko-chan."_

_Issei quickly informed me about what he's doing with Kuroka and her little sister. Since Kuroka didn't kill her master out of being power drunk, her sister had a huge misunderstanding of the situation Kuroka was in and became afraid of using her Senjutsu and Youjutsu. Issei plans to use Ophis' snakes as reconnaissance and send the snakes to the four Maou of the Underworld._

_"Ophis, after Kuroka kills off her master, make sure you make a teleportation circle that brings her to me." I requested. "Since I, who had no memories of the future, was able to gain familiarity with Ophis, who already had her memories, I believe it's possible for Kuroka to have familiarity with me."_

_"Are you sure you want to take Kuroka in under your wing that soon?" Issei asked, looking a bit trouble with my request._

_I nodded. "The way I see it, the way Kuroka views me is similar how her sister sees you."_

_"You mean she sees you as a complete pervert?" Issei asked._

_Why is this idiot possessor of one of the thirteen Longinus again?_

_"No," I sighed in dismay. "Her sister cares a lot about you, right?"_

_Issei nodded and finally gets it. As if he remembered something, he spoke his mind. "Vali, this was on my mind when Kuroka told me this. Why couldn't you return her affections? You could've slept with her anytime you wanted you know. You just lost a good piece of ass."_

_True, I did miss the opportunity to touch Kuroka's ass-what! What the hell am I thinking? I could hear Albion sighing, but I quickly ignore it._

_I took in a big breathe before responding back. "It's because I believe that Kuroka should have children with the man who can properly love her back. I can't see myself as the man who can properly reply her feelings back to her. Do I deeply care for Kuroka? Of course, but I also deeply care for my other teammates as well. Plus if I do have a child with Kuroka, or any girl for the matter of fact, I would have no choice but to abandon my fighting life style and help raise my own child. I don't want become those kinds of people who abandon their kids."_

_Issei became speechless after that. He soon came to an understanding about my situation with Kuroka. He quickly apologized for asking that, but I replied that it was alright. We quickly went to discuss the next topic._

_"Vali, do you think it's possible that Azazel could be the one of the other seven?" Issei suggested._

_I thought deeply about this and nodded. "Yes, it could be possible. The relationship between you and him are similar to teacher and his favorite student or a big brother and his little brother. You two are very close. You can leave it to me. I'll help Azazel remember us and the future."_

_Issei smiled. "Thanks Vali, I owe you one."_

_I shook my head to side and wave my hand. "No, don't worry about. Just promise me you're going to continue getting stronger."_

* * *

After our conversation Ophis and I _*Cough* _exchanged saliva for me to read the aura of others of who will remember Issei. Now I'm responsible for making Azazel remembering the future. I just hoping Azazel has a key action not word. If he doesn't, the only word that comes to mind is Oppai Dragon.

[Vali…] Albion sobbed appallingly.

"Don't worry Albion," I sighed annoyingly. "I'll listen to your troubles."

_Ise's POV_

I was back into the inner capital of the Youkai. All four of us were heading to the mansion via carriage. I'm still completely nervous from earlier at the shrine. There are still so many unanswered questions.

I looked back at Yasaka-san and Kunou, who looked cool and composed. I look to my side to see Ophis, who was now calm. Whoa…I wonder how Ophis became so calm so quick. Earlier she appeared surprise earlier ago.

"…Zzz…" Ophis snored with her eyes widely opened. Hey there's a snot bubble coming out from her nose! I quickly nudged her and she quickly flinched. "Pikachu, I choose you!" she blurted out abruptly, motioning her arm as if she was throwing a small ball.

I looked back at Kunou and Yasaka-san, who were trying to contain their laughter by cupping their mouths.

"You have an interesting friend, Sekiryuutei-sama." Yasaka-san giggled lightly.

"Umm…ah… thanks?" I still couldn't speak to Yasaka-san or Kunou properly yet. I still blabber out sound and so little words.

"Oh Sekiryuutei-sama, is it true that you and your family is going to become residents of Kyoto?" Yasaka-san inquired kindly.

I nodded timidly. "W-We're going to stay here for a few years."

"That's nice." She commented.

The litter carriage stopped. We must have arrived to the mansion. We walked out from the carriage and walked inside the mansion. We walked into a beautiful washitsu dining room.

All four of us took our sits. It wasn't long till some Youkai came and serve us Japanese cuisine.

"Itadakimasu." we all chanted with our hands clapped together.

All of the girls started to dig in. The kitsune family ate gracefully like proper true Japanese noble. I looked over at Ophis who was not eating so gracefully since she didn't care that much. Try at least look gracefully! They're giving us a meal!

"What's wrong Ise?" Kunou asked, noticing that I haven't started eating.

I shook my head to the side. "It's nothing." I lied badly.

Yasaka-san smiled and sighed while putting down her chop sticks on the table. "Well let's get to the point. Tell me Sekiryuutei-sama. Tell us everything that caused us to go back in time."

I inhaled and exhaled before start my explanation. "Where do I begin?"

* * *

"I see. So that's what happened." Yasaka-san said, taking a sip of tea.

I just finished telling everything to Yasaka-san and Kunou about everything that happened to Ophis and me. I told Yasaka-san about how the Hero Faction using Samael and Shalba poisoning me. I told her about Ophis and the spell she use to save me. I even told her the rebound effects of the spell and my time with Akeno and Vali.

"It somewhat starting to make sense now." Kunou added.

I sighed in relief after telling the two about my story. But something was bothering me. "Yasaka-san, Kunou, how is it possible that the two of you have your memories of the future?"

Yasaka-san put her tea down on the table and her face had more of a serious look. "It happened ten years ago for me," she began. "We had an oracle one day visit Kyoto's inner capital. She was supposed to have dinner with the former Youkai leader of Kyoto. She didn't have any intention of telling the fortune of me or the former Youkai leader. But when she saw me, she had a vision."

"A vision?" both Ophis and I asked.

Yasaka-san nodded. "She told me this. 'A perverted red warrior who has the power to read the mind of breast will seek your guidance.'"

My face turned pale while I smiled bitterly.

[How much are you going to torture me, Partner?] Ddraig asked in dismay.

Hey don't blame me! Blame the oracle! But damn! That oracle got every detail of me on the spot!

"At first I didn't take her seriously, but there was more to her fortune." Yasaka continued before she drank her tea again. "This time she said, 'Though he is perverted, this red warrior has a kind gentle heart who seeks your guidance in good intentions in order to prepare himself for the un-foretold events that are supposed to come.'"

I believe she must be referring to the Khaos Brigade.

"After hearing those words, my memories of you came back to me. I would've come looking for you, but there were two things that got in the way. I didn't know where to look for you and I was appointed the Youkai leader of this territory, so leaving wasn't an option for me." Yasaka finished.

"But what about Kunou…?" I asked. "How did she manage to regain her memories?"

Both Yasaka-san and Kunou looked at each other with trouble looks on their face. "We're not exactly sure." Yasaka-san admitted truthfully. "The second Kunou was born, she spoke her first word."

Kunou's face turned red and timid. "M-mother don't!"

Yasaka-san had one of those "I'm going to embarrass you on purpose because I'm your mother and it's my job" smile.

"Her first word was Ise."

"M-Mother…!" Kunou exclaimed with her face being covered by her hands.

"R-Really…?" I asked, sounding amaze from hearing this.

"But it really doesn't explain much at all." Ophis stated. "I might get it how you the Youkai leader remember you, but why is she close to your heart and why is it possible for the two of you to being first at the same time?"

"I might think I have a theory." Kunou spoke up timidly.

"You do?"

Kunou nodded. "Yeah, I think I do. I think we were close you your heart because of your special spell of yours. Bilingual was it?"

Ah yes, Bilingual was originally a spell that allow me to read women's breast, but this spell I made was more than that. It started with the Hero Faction using Yasaka-san to summon the Great Red. The First Gen. told me to use Bilingual to connect a telepathic communication with Yasaka and Kunou.

Ah… I can see it possible for them to be close to my heart without me realizing it.

"But it still doesn't explain how Kunou remember though." Ophis reminded us.

We all became silent after that. "It's true that we don't know how Kunou remember you two, but we'll eventually get the bottom of this. For now let's ignore it for now." Yasaka suggested.

"Yeah, we should ignore it for now." I agreed. "But Yasaka-san, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Favor…? What kind of favor?" Yasaka asked, raising her brow in interest.

"As you can see I'm now in a weak state." I stated truthfully with my hand on my heart. "The power I once had is seal till I become devil again. Though I don't mind waiting for another six to seven years to become a devil again, but the truth is..."

"You want to become stronger is it?" Yasaka-san asked, interrupting what I was going to say. "Hmm… Since the Youkai of Kyoto and I are in debt to you and your friends for saving us, I guess I don't mind repaying the debut to you guys by training you… but there something I want in return."

"There's always a string attach in this kind of things, right?" I asked with weak smile.

Yasaka-san nodded as I took a sip of tea. "By the time you become a devil again, I want to make a pact with you."

I quickly spat out my tea from what she said. "W-What did you say?" I questioned her stutteringly after a cough.

"I want to make a pact with you." Yasaka-san repeated clearly. "But our pact isn't one of a familiar. No this pact is going to become "Give and Take" pact."

Ah yes, I believed I heard about those pacts. I heard those pact requires to give the monster you made a pact with a price to use them. But why does Yasaka want to make a pact like that with me?

"Though I don't mind training you myself Sekiryuutei-sama, I think it's a waste of time if I'm going to send you to the devil faction in the end," Yasaka explained as if she was reading my mind. "In return for training you, I want to use your services as the Sekiryuutei anytime I want. What do you think?"

M-Make a pact with Yasaka-san…? Is that even possible for me? I turned to Ophis, who seemed like she didn't mind the conditions. "I think you should accept the offer, Ise." Ophis suggested.

I turned back to Yasaka-san. "Alright…!" I agreed. "I'll accept these conditions of yours!"

Both Kunou and Yasaka-san looked content from my replied. "Good." Yasaka acknowledged. She got up from the floor and the side door of the dining room opened up. "Now let's go talk to your parents." She suggested while she walked out.

"My parents…?" I repeated the last two words of Yasaka-san said. What does she has to do with my parents.

* * *

_*Beep, Beep*_

It was the next day after we spoke to Yasaka-san and Kunou. The alarm clock was beeping loudly again and Ophis and I are in no mood to get up from bed and turn it off.

"Ise…please turn…it off." Ophis groaned tiredly as she turned to the other side.

"No you…" I groaned back while turning to my other side.

"No you…" Ophis complained wearily as she turned back to the other side. "Here's a push."

"Huh?" I asked before I was pushed out from my bed. "Ouch…" I moaned painfully, rubbing my ass. "That's a dirty trick you did."

"I'll regret it for the rest of my life." Ophis replied sarcastically before covering herself with our blanket.

"Ise!" my mother called me. "Are you awake yet?"

I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock and head out from my room. "Yeah, I'm awake!" I replied loudly.

"Can you come downstairs?" my father asked me loudly.

I wasn't sure what this was about, but I replied back. "Um yeah, I'll head down soon. Just let me get dress first!"

I quickly went back to my room and got dress. I head downstairs to the living room. My parents were sitting with a familiar blonde guest in a maiden shrine outfit and her daughter wearing a matching outfit.

"Yasaka-san and Kunou…?" I asked loudly in surprise.

"Oh, you know them?" my father asked me.

"Ah…yeah," I replied awkwardly.

"It's good to see you again Se-I mean Hyoudou-san." Yasaka-san greeted me as she drank some warm tea that was prepared my mother.

"Morning Ise." Kunou greeted me while eating some homemade sushi prepared my mom.

"Ah… why are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Oh? Have you forgotten our talk yesterday?" Yasaka-san asked as she suspiciously winked at me.

I looked back to my parents, who were confused as I am, then back at Yasaka-san and Kunou. "Oh the 'talk'." I said, realizing what she meant.

"What talk?" my mother asked, looking at Yasaka-san and Kunou suspiciously. "What is she talking about Ise?"

I looked back to my parents with a straight face. "Well the talk me and Yasaka-san had was about-"

"Issei enrolling to our elite private school here in Kyoto." Yasaka-san interrupted me quickly before I could finish.

"Wait what?" asked my parents and I with a dumbfounded looks on our face.

Yasaka-san nodded calmly while taking another slip of tea. "You properly haven't heard of me, but I'm actually a talent scout. I actually saw one of your martial arts tournament and I was really impressed. I said 'Ah I need this boy to attend our elite private school no matter the cost!' But I didn't have an opportunity to talk to him after the tournament. It was fate that I met this boy in Kyoto."

My parents, who were baffled by this, looked back at me. "I-Is this true?" my father asked me stutteringly.

All I could do was nodded weakly whilst trying to keep a straight calm face.

"We met at the shrine yesterday." I admitted after I gulped my saliva while tugging my shirt collar.

My mother looked back at Yasaka-san with a bitter smile. "Though we honor that you want our son to enroll your private school, but we don't have the money for it."

Yasaka-san shook her head to the side to side and waved her hand while my dad drank some hot tea. "No, I'm offering your son a full scholarship to our school here."

"S-S-Sc-Scholarship?" my dad asked surprisingly after he spat out his hot tea directly at my mother! Not again!

"My face!" my mother screamed in pain while covering her face with her hands and running off to the kitchen.

Yasaka-san nodded while ignoring my mother's shrieks of pain. "Yes, I'm offering your son a full scholarship to our elite private school. Not only we're providing your son a great education, but we also provide dorms and free meals for him."

"A b-border school?" my father, even my mother, who was in the kitchen, gasped in surprise.

"Yes." Yasaka-san continued to talk calmly. "Though I'm afraid to inform you that our school is on the opposite side of Kyoto, so taking public transportation to there is unlikely."

"W-Would you give us a second?" my mother asked, trying to remain calm as she could.

Yasaka-san nodded and my parents and I left the living room and towards the kitchen.

"What should we do?" my mother whispered panic like into dad's ear.

"I-I don't know. This could be an opportunity of a life time!" my father replied nervously. "Just think about our son's education!"

"I-I know that!" my mother retorted angrily. "But I don't want to be separated from our only son! He's going to turn ten in a couple of weeks!"

"I'll back during break!" I quickly interrupted the conversation between my parents. "Plus you can always visit me anytime you want right? I think that dad is right for once. Taking this offer will take a great step for our clans."

"Our clans?" my parents asked simultaneously and suspiciously.

"What do our clans have to do with this?" my mother asked suspiciously raising her right brow.

"Well are our ancestor's famous for being anything?" I inquired them.

Both my parents opened their mouths, but no words came out. They couldn't think of any of their ancestors being known for anything.

"I thought so." I continued, sounding seriously. "If I take this scholarship to that elite private school, I might bring honor to our clans."

"Hmm…" my father said, feeling persuaded by my words whilst rubbing his chin with his right hand. "Maybe our son should go."

"What?" my mother asked appallingly, looking at my father with a disapproval look. "Why are you allowing yourself to ship our son away?"

My father smiled calmly and grabbed my mother's hand. "Think about it dear. Our families were just pure commoners. It was probably the gift of God or Buddha or something like that that made our son so smart and gifted."

My mother became a bit trouble from hearing that. "Well that is true. I always have brag about Ise to the other housewives in the neighborhood and our relatives in our family reunions. But it's soon for me to part to my only son." My mother walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me caress. "I'm not ready for it."

My eyes soon got teary. "Don't worry about it mother. I'm just going to a border school which is on the other side of town. It's not like I'm enrolling into the military during some war."

My mother started to cry. "I know my son. I know."

It was later decided that my parents and I accepted scholarship from Yasaka-san.

* * *

_Kyoto's Backstreet_

_Yasaka and Kunou Residence_

Ophis and I arrived back to Kunou and Yasaka-san's mansion with our luggage. We were packing our stuff into our new rooms within the mansion. Sadly the both of us are getting our own separate rooms! Both rooms were both classic traditional Japanese room with huge space one futon. This is great, right!

But is that a bad thing? Well not exactly. But after getting accustomed to sleeping with girls every night on the same bed, I no longer sleep alone. Sigh…why can't time speed up already! I want to sleep with Rias and Asia again!

"Ise, are you crying?" a voice asked as I cried in a comedic way.

I turned around it was Kunou standing on the door edge. "No," I denied quickly while whipping off my tears with my palms. "I got something in my eye."

"Why do I have a feeling you're lying?" Kunou asked with a gloomy frown.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"We're going to have supper soon in the dining room in a few minutes." Kunou informed. "I just want to tell you and Ophis this. We'll discuss our future plans of training you during supper."

I nodded and Kunou left. After she left, I quickly finished settling my things into my new room and I left to the dining room. As I walked in, I noticed that only Yasaka-san was in there with many ancient Japanese textbooks and scrolls on the table.

"Oh Sekiryuutei-sama." she said after noticing my presence. She closed the current book away and took the other books and the scroll of the table. She patted down the space next to her. "Come Sekiryuutei-sama, we have a lot to talk about."

I obliged and sat down next to her. "So what were you looking at?" I asked to start a conversation with her.

"I was looking at many types of ancient Youkai techniques that might be helpful to you," Yasaka-san replied as she passed me a book. "There are many of them, but since you're not a Youkai, I'm trying to find the techniques that someone like you can use."

"I see…" I replied, flipping through the pages. One page peek my interest. "This isn't a Youkai technique."

Yasaka-san looked over my shoulder. "Ah yes. It isn't. This is a military tactic help provide use for the Youkai techniques. Are you interest in learning in tactics?" she asked me.

I nodded earnestly. "The truth is I want to learn a lot of things while I'm here. I want to know how use magic like Akeno and Rossweisse. I also want to use techniques like Kiba and use swords like Xenovia. I also want pure strength like Koneko and Sairaorg. I even want to support my comrades in someway, somehow like Gasper and Asia."

"It seems you to be you want to be an all-rounder then."

Both Yasaka and I turned towards the open sliding doors where Kunou and Ophis were walking through the door and into the dining room. It was Kunou who mention the keyword "all-rounder."

"All-rounder…?" I asked confusedly.

"It means a person of wide-ranging skills or great versatility." Ophis explained emotionlessly, walking towards the small dining table.

"I knew that." I replied bitterly. "But what does it have to apply with me?"

Yasaka-san sighed tiresomely while grabbing the textbook from my hand. "I know what kind of fighter you are Sekiryuutei-sama. You rely on pure power and nothing else. You greatly lack technique and wizardry. Kunou and I saw the rating game between your master and the devil that has the Regulus Nemea part of his peerage. Though I was impress with your match against the owner of the Regulus Nemea due to the fact it was a battle of pure power, but would happen if you fight against someone with techniques or wizardly?"

I thought back on the last thing Yasaka said. I remembered our rating game match against Sona Kaichou. I feel into her trap when Saji used his Absorption Line to drain my blood. And I think back to Raiser's and Sairaorg's queens. There were expert fighters in wizardry and very powerful indeed.

Ddraig has there ever been an all-rounder Sekiryuutei?

[Well technically no. All the past predecessors of Boosted Gear either were wizardry, technique or plain power before being drunk by the power of Juggernaut Drive. The closest of becoming an all-rounder was Belzard and Elsha. Though you were only power, you could be considered to be an all-rounder as well thanks to power of Triana.]

"Ise, you were a pawn right?" Yasaka-san inquired me, trying to clarify my evil piece.

I nodded. "Yes, I took up all eight pawn pieces of my master."

"Hmm…" Kunou hummed with her hand under her chin.

"What are you thinking Kunou?" I asked, raising my right brow.

"You told us last night that you didn't want to become Oppai Dragon anymore right? Maybe I have a better nickname for you if you train yourself to become an all-rounder. Do you want to hear the nickname?" Kunou suggested.

"Sure." I shrugged. This might be good.

"How about this: The All Rounder Red Pawn Dragon? What do you think?"

I become completely speechless from Kunou's suggestion. The name sounds away cooler than Oppai Dragon! So what do you think Ddraig?

[…]

Ddraig…? Can you hear me?

[…_*Sniff*… _It's so beautiful…] Ddraig sobbed so passionately after hearing it! [It's a perfect fit for us, who a pawn. And-and Vali and Albion can be the White King Dragon! S-Since Vali is descendant of one of the kings of hell, it makes perfect sense!]

Whoa, whoa, relax Ddraig! I know you're happy from hearing this, but try to calm down first! I haven't decided if I want to become an all-rounder yet!

[Oh shut it Ise!] Ddraig snapped contemptuously. [We all know you're going to accept this either way in the end! There no way I'm going back to become Chichiryuutei! I don't want become the laughing stock of the world! I want people to fear us!]

Whoa! I never seen Ddraig so determine and angry before! Alright, alright! I'll become an all-rounder for you! Just calm down!

Ddraig soon started to pant. The sound of his panting means he was calming down. [Thanks Partner. I feel so much better. I feel like something heavy has been lifted off from my shoulders.]

Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry I caused you so much grief.

I looked back at Yasaka-san with a confidence look on my face. "Yasaka, please train me to become an all-rounder." I request while bowing my head.

"Alright," Yasaka-san accepted my request. "But the journey is going to become all-rounder is harder than you think…Red Pawn."

* * *

_Rias's POV_

It's been a few weeks after my baby nephew, Millicas Gremory, was born. Within that time, I, Rias, have recruited my first person into my peerage. Her name is Himejima Akeno and she's my queen.

With the help of my daddy's bishop, I was able to save this poor girl and put her under my wing. When we save this poor girl, she was very shy and timid with us devils. She never suspected that her mortal enemy will save her from her own family.

Now both of us were walking within the castle's hall of where my Onee-sama and Onii-sama live. We walked to the main bedroom of where my Onee-sama and Onii-sama live in. I knocked the front door.

"Who is it?" I heard the voice of Onii-sama asked.

"It's me, Rias." I replied cheerfully while opening the door. "I also brought Akeno too. Can we come in?"

"Oh yes. Please come in." My Onii-sama insisted, motioning his hand to make us come inside.

We walked inside my Onii-sama and Onee-sama's luxury bedroom. Onee-sama was on the bed, cradling with her newborn child in her arms like a warm loving mother should. Onee-sama raised her head and noticed us.

"Ah Rias, Akeno, what brings you two here?" asked Onee-sama quietly. "Did you come to see the baby?"

Both Akeno and I nodded.

"Alright, but please be quiet. Little Millicas is now taking his nap." Onee-sama whispered quietly. We walked up closer to the bed and I leaned on the bed. "Do you want to hold Millicas?" Onee-sama asked.

I nodded happily. "Yes. May I?"

Onee-sama nodded and scouted a bit on the bed. I sat down on the bed next to Onee-sama and she carefully passed baby Millicas to my arms. I awed at the sight of the beautiful sleeping face of my little nephew.

"He's so cute." I squealed quietly.

Onii-sama smiled. "It's one of the greatest miracles of life Rias," Onii-sama said in a peaceful, yet somewhat serious tone. "It's hard to believe that we bare the seeds to create a new life."

I put on a half open eye, skeptic look. "What do you mean? You told me that babies come from a flying stork and you called Onee-sama fat too!"

"He called me what?" Oh no, Onee-sama was quickly cover in ominous aura and gave a killing intent glare at Onii-sama!

"N-Now Grayifa I-I had a reason why I told Rias this!" Onii-sama excused whilst waving his hands frantically and slowly backing away from the bed.

"Rias, keep an eye on Millicas for me a while." Onee-sama got from the bed and rolled up her sleeves! She slowly approached Onii-sama while cracking her knuckles. "Your Onii-sama and I are going to have a little talk."

"I…I…Rias, please help!" Onii-sama begged.

I adverted my away from Onii-sama and pretended to ignore his pleads.

"Let's go for a walk." Onee-sama demanded sternly, dragging Onii-sama by his collar.

"HHHHHIIIIIIIIIII!" screamed Onii-sama.

Goodbye Onii-sama. I'll always remember you within my heart.

"Cute…"

I turned my head to Akeno, who was smiling happily at the look of Millicas' sleeping face. Yes, what she said is true. This baby is just too cute. I really wish I had a baby I own from the man that I-!

Just then I just saw a quick vision of a young man. It was only for a second, but I was able to make a little description of him. I saw this young man with wearing a black attire clothes and had short brown hair. Though I couldn't see the face of this young man, I could easily tell he was kind man who never gives up. But I also see him as perverted person, yet I really don't mind. For the matter of fact, I kind of enjoy it!

"M-Miss Gremory, are you alright?" Akeno asked worriedly. "Y-You were zoning out."

"I did?" I asked unsure. "Also don't call me that Akeno. Call me Rias when we're alone."

Akeno nodded. "O-Okay, I-I try next time."

I sighed. This girl deeply worries me a lot. Just last night she was having a nightmare about a childhood friend of hers. I was checking on her last night and it was terrible. She screaming in her sleep and she couldn't calm down. It was really frightful. I'm just glad she alright.

_*Knock, Knock*_

Both Akeno and I looked to the front door of the bedroom and noticed a young man with a mysterious aura. It was none other than Ajuka Beelzebub-sama! Why is he here?

"Oh Rias, you're here? Where's your Onii-sama and Onee-sama?" he asked politely.

Before I could reply Onii-sama crawled weakly through the door, looking completely battered and his clothes tattered. "Oh…Ajuka, what brings you here?" Onii-sama asked with a smile that showed he was missing a couple of teeth.

Then something was pulling Onii-sama's out from the room. It was Onee-sama and she dragging him by the leg. "Forgive me Beelzebub, but you're going to have to wait to speak with my idiot husband. I'm teaching him a lesson."

Beelzebub-sama chuckled. "Oh I didn't come to visit Sirzechs today. Take your time in beating him up. As his best friend, I enjoy seeing him in pain."

Oh can you say that if you're his best friends? What kind of person would enjoyable watch his or best friend suffer?

"A-Achoo…!" Akeno sneezed.

"Gesundheit," I blessed her. I turned my attention back to Beelzebub-sama. "Then why did you come here?"

"I'm here to see you young Rias." Beelzebub-sama replied clearly. "It's about your eight pawns pieces. I have some good news and bad news about them."

"News…?" I asked while Onee-sama took Onii-sama out of the bedroom forcefully.

Beelzebub-sama nodded seriously and he takes out a small pouch from his pockets. "Yes I have something important to inform you about them. Could you come here for a second?"

I nodded and then carefully passed Millicas to Akeno. I got off the bed and went up to Beelzebub-sama. He opened the small pouch and took out four pawns out.

"Here Rias," he said, passing me the four of my own pawn pieces to me. "Do you see something out of the ordinary about these pieces?"

I examined my four pawn pieces intensely. I couldn't see anything wrong with them.

"They looked completely normal to me." I replied truthfully.

Beelzebub-sama hummed seriously. "So I thought. Now look at your other four pawns. Tell me what you see."

Beelzebub-sama hands me the other four pieces. I examined carefully and- wait! These pieces! They can't be! They're all mutated piece? My eyes were going to pop out when I noticed they all glow a crimson light.

"Beelzebub-sama, what happen to my pawn pieces? How come half of them are mutated pieces?" I asked with a bewilderment look on my face.

Beelzebub sighed and gave a calm smile. "I really don't know to explain this to you Rias. I spend hours and hours trying to understand why red sparks did appear around your pawn pieces. While I was thinking up theories why red sparks appear, these four pawns transform on their own. Also…"

Before Ajuka could finish talking, the four normal pawns in my other also lit up a white glow. I become completely speechless from the crimson and white glow coming from my pawn pieces. Both lights soon faded out a couple seconds later.

"Also the normal pawns also glow just like this mutated pawns did, but they all had a white glow for some reason." Ajuka continued to explain. "Though they no longer spark, I still haven't concluded what cause the sparks to appear on the pawn pieces. Also there's also the bad news to these pieces."

"Bad news…?" I asked worriedly.

Ajuka nodded. "Yes, all these pieces seem to they already have assign themselves to same person."

That completely shocked me. "All of them are assigned to the same person?"

"Yes it seems so," Ajuka concluded. "I have done many tests on these pieces on reincarnating other people and animals and yet nothing happens. They all refuse to reincarnate anything except for the one they chose."

"So you're saying I'm going to have one pawn then?"

"Yes," Ajuka replied. "While I was working on the pawns, they all seem to be assign to the same person."

I looked back at my pawns. They all were to assign to the same person. But why-it happened again. I saw another image of him. That young man again. He appeared in my mind. Why did he appear in my mind again?

As if Beelzebub-sama remembered something, he spoke. "Oh yeah, while half your pawns were modifying on their own, I discover they also added a special feature."

"Special feature…? Do you know what the special feature is?" I asked.

Beelzebub happily nodded. "Of course I do, but I won't tell you. I'm letting you and your future pawn to figure it out."

Beelzebub-sama left leaving me completely confused.

* * *

_Vali's POV_

It's been a few weeks now since returning to the underworld. I'm currently within a lifeless canyon within a fake dimension that was created by Azazel himself. The canyon was completely filled with huge craters that Azazel and I created. I collapsed within one of the craters and heavily panted.

"What's wrong Vali? Don't tell me you can't handle a little light?" Azazel, who landed safely on the same crater as I, taunted lightly.

Within the last few weeks I tried anything I could to make Azazel remember us. I tried talking to the man about Sacred Gears, perverted things, and other crap that he and Issei had in common. The only thing I haven't talked about to Azazel is Oppai Dragon.

"Well Vali, are you giving up already?"

"Op…on…" I murmured weakly.

"What?" Azazel asked confusedly. He leaned closer to me. "What did you just say?"

"Oppai…" I panted a bit clearer.

"You want to see an Oppai? I thought you were into that."

I shook my head ... no. "Oppai…Dragon!" I shouted wearily.

"Oppai…Dragon…?" Azazel repeated confusedly.

Suddenly my head started to hurt and Azazel looks like he his head is hurting too.

[Vali...]

Don't worry Albion. I'll listen to your problems later.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have many announcements I want to say to you all. Here's the first one. **

**1) I received an interesting review a couple of weeks of ago from an interesting critic. Me and the review talked (Or PM to exact) about errors of my story. It was a nice chat we had. Because of our talk, I've had decided to rewrite this story when I have a chance. Right now I don't think I have time to put more description in the chapters right now, but when the times comes, I'll rewrite them. I'll properly inform you with a side chapter or when I have writers block. **

**2) It's official! There's going to become a to direct Sequel to High School DxD: A Second Chance! It will know as College DXD. Right now as we speak, my beta and I are working on the baseline of the plot as we speak! I'll give you more details as teh story goes on. **

**3) This a request I want to ask you reviewers. It's about Raynare. When I was writing this story I was planning of Ise killing Raynare, due to me seeing the anime (Have you seen her when she smiles like a monster?It was freaky for me.) But when I read the manga version, I felt pity and plan to spare her, but there was a problem. **

**I just can't put her in the story. So that why I request that you to go to my homepage and do the poll and decide if Raynare should live or not. **

**Also A Crimson Archangel and Silver Devil is a big hit! Don't worry, I'll properly have the next chapter by the end of next week hopefully. **

**Next time in A Second Chance: Azazel and Issei reunion..The Ascalon... A rescue mission that Issei never thought of doing before. **

**Next in A Second Chance: Life 06: The sword that I wield **

**Issei: What the hell are you doing? Run you idiot! **


	7. Life 06: The Sword that I wield

**Well before you begin reading the next chapter of Highschool DxD: A Second Chance, I want to inform you guys that summer is over for me and now I'm back to my classes. Updates are going to become slower, sadly to inform you. **

**But on the bright side, Highschool DxD: A second Chance is currently the number 1 most followed story within the archive! I want to thank everyone for gladly reading this story and able to tolerate my poor grammar. I hope you continue following this story and able to tolerate this story for its poor grammar. Again, when the times right, I'll revise the chapters. **

**Also so far 74 four out of 307 followers has voted on my poll on Raynare's poll. So far 70% of you guys wants her to live and the other 29% perfect (I know, but that's how the poll results are) want her to died. If you haven't voted yet, don't worry, the poll ends when this Arc has ended, which is within four chapters.**

* * *

_Life 06: The Sword that I Wield_

It was an early chilly morning in Kyoto. The entire town was lightly coated with white frost and there was a light winter's fog. It would've been a beautiful view for me if I wasn't occupied at the moment. I was currently in the middle of a morning jog whilst dragging a tire wheel that was strapped to me by my waist with some rope.

"No slowing down!" Ophis demanded, who was stilling on the tire with Kunou. She took out a whip and whipped me so harshly. "Go faster!"

I flinched and shrieked like a little girl from the pain and started to pick up the pace.

* * *

We return back to mansion after the morning jog around Kyoto. Right now, the loli duo (aka Kunou and Ophis) and I are resting within training room that is use for my kenjutsu (Japanese swordsmanship) classes. Kunou is currently applying ointment on my back where the many of my scars are placed.

"Ah…" I moaned in relief as Kunou applied the ointment on my back. "That feels so good. Thank you Kunou, I feel a lot better."

Kunou slightly blushed. "Y-You're welcome Ise," she said timidly. "You c-can put your shirt back on." She insisted.

I smiled and put on my upper part of my training gi. I looked at Ophis, who was reading a manga on the floor, with a cold look. "You know I wouldn't have these scars if someone wasn't whipping me." I remarked sternly

"Well you should've run faster." Ophis retorted emotionlessly, flipping the page of her manga.

My right eye twitched. Man, this dragon god is really getting on last nerves.

The slide door of the training room opened and Yasaka walked in. "Oh back from your morning jog already?" she asked.

I nodded and grabbed my shinai (wooden kendo sword.) "Yeah we arrived back not that long ago. Kunou just finished applying ointment to my back."

"Ophis whipped you?" Yasaka-san guessed, crossing her arms.

"Of course," Ophis admitted with no remorse. "How the hell is Ise going take us back in time for my morning shows?"

I really wish that I never introduce Ophis to stuff like manga and anime. I really corrupted the mind of the dragon god to modern culture.

I got into my battle stance with my shinai and started on my practice swings. After a couple of swings, Yasaka-san stared at me with concern look. I stopped my swinging and looked at Yasaka.

"Is there something wrong Yasaka-san?" I asked.

"Ah… it's nothing really. Teaching you tojutsu (sword techniques) is perfect for you and the Ascalon, but…" Yasaka seemed a bit trouble as she explained, but she continued speaking. "…But I believe you're suited for a different sword."

"Suited for a different sword?" I asked confusedly.

Yasaka nodded. "Though the Ascalon is a good sword for you, the sword is only perfect for you against dragon opponents. This may be a legendary sword forged by God of the bible, but it considered to be one of the weaker holy sword compare to the other."

I summoned the Ascalon. I took a good look at its holy aura. I think back to the other holy swords that I have seen. I thought back on Irina and Xenovia with the Excalibur fragments and Durandal and Arthur Pendragon with his Collbrande. I even thought of Kiba with his holy demonic sword and Siegfried with his demonic swords.

Each of them knew how to wield their respective sword properly to their full potential. Can some idiot like me be able to bring out the full potential of a holy sword like my Ascalon? Is the Ascalon not suited for an idiot like me? The only reason why I was given this sword is in first place is if I fight dragon like opponents later in the future.

"You shouldn't think too much on it." It was Ophis who said it. "The sword is good as its wielder. You shouldn't forget that. True the Ascalon isn't as powerful as the original Excalibur, Durandal or the Collbrande, but it doesn't mean it's weak. Just like there wizardry type, technique type, support type, and power type fighters in the world, there are powerful swords that belong into their own type. The Ascalon is more of a technique type sword if you know how to use it right."

As Ophis talked about the Ascalon, I started to think back to my first fight with Vali. I remembered utilizing the holy aura of the Ascalon with my fist in order to injury him. I also remember that both Kiba and Rias suggested transferring the ability of Ascalon into my Dragon Blaster and Crimson Blaster. There were many ways to use the Ascalon as a technique type and I haven't even realized that. Gosh I'm such an idiot. Ascalon, please forgive me for a being an idiot wielder. I never realize how useful you can really be.

As if Ophis remembered something, she spoke. "But if you want Ise, I might know a sword that might be perfect for you to use."

Oh a sword perfect for me to wield? I wonder what sword is Ophis is talking about. I asked Ophis and she replied so causally. "Oh it's a holy sword that can rival the original Excalibur and Durandal. I think it's called Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi. It's currently residing with the Yamata no Orochi as we speak."

"T-The Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi?" me, Kunou, and even Yasaka-san asked out of astonishment.

Ophis nodded. "Yup; it's currently resides in the Yamata no Orochi." She repeated.

"Wait, the Yamata no Orochi?" I asked confusedly. "Wasn't the Yamata no Orochi slayed by the Susanoo?"

Ophis shook her head no while turning to the next page of her manga. "The eight headed serpent was never slayed by Susanoo. Susanoo never left heaven in the first place."

W-What? Why didn't Susanoo leave heaven? Wasn't he banished by heaven by his father?

"Are you telling us that Izanagi never banished Susanoo after he destroyed his sister's rice field?" a surprised and confused Yasaka-san asked, trying to clarify what Ophis just said.

"No." Ophis replied. "Susanoo never destroyed Amaterasu's rice field."

"So the contest between him and his sister never happen?" Kunou asked.

"The contest did happen, but Susanoo didn't destroy Amaterasu's rice field out of being restless. Instead he was talked out from doing it from God of the bible."

I dropped the Ascalon as I heard a familiar voice from behind. Ophis, Yasaka, Kunou and I turned around to see a familiar young man in his med twenties with black hair with golden bangs and had a bad boy aura leaning on the door frame. I started to tear up when I recognized him.

"Azazel-sensei…?" I asked speechlessly.

"Hey," he greeted me lightly with a cheerful grin on his face. "It been a while Ise. Care to explain to me why we've been sent back in time?"

* * *

Azazel-Senpai, Yasaka-san, and I were in the dining room, sitting around the small dining table. I sent Ophis and Kunou to go pick up something important in my room.

"How do you know that God of the bible talked Susanoo out of destroying his sister's rice field?" Yasaka-san asked, giving a suspicious look at Azazel.

"I obtained the information about that from heaven after the alliance of the three factions was formed." Azazel-sensei explained. "But just to be frank with you guys, I kind of meddle my way into things to obtain that information on my own."

"So do you know why God of the bible talked Susanoo out of destroying his sister's rice field then?" I asked.

Azazel-sensei shrugged. "I really don't know why God of the bible talked Susanoo out of destroying the rice field, but I know how he did it."

"Could you explain how he God of the bible managed to talk Susanoo out of destroying his sister's rice field then?" Yasaka-san asked.

"Oh that's an easy one." Azazel-sensei laughed as he had a put on a suspicious lewd face. "It was a harem that prevented Susanoo from destroying the rice field."

"A harem?" both Yasaka and I asked dubiously.

Azazel nodded pleasingly. "Don't worry; I'll explain how a harem perverted Susanoo from being banded from heaven. It all started when during when the bet happen." Azazel paused and looked at me. "You do know what was the bet between him and his sister right?"

"No." I admitted sheepishly while rubbing my neck.

Azazel-sensei sighed at my lack of knowledge before he continued. "Well the bet was this. Each of them took an object of the other's and from it birthed gods and goddesses. Susanoo had Amaterasu's necklace and Amaterasu had the Susanoo's sword, the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. Susanoo was able to produce five men from Amaterasu's necklace and Amaterasu produced three beautiful women from Totsuka-no-Tsurugi."

A-A sword that gave birth to beautiful goddess! Is that even possible? Screw the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi! The Totsuka-no-Tsurugi is the sword I want! But before I could speak my mind, Azazel-sensei continued.

"It from there God of the bible convince to Susanoo from destroying his sister's rice field. Due to discovering the ability of the sword to give birth to goddess, God talked Susanoo to make an S&M harem, and he still has his harem and the sword today."

"S-So Susanoo is continuing to make beautiful goddesses?" I asked with a depress look on my face.

Azazel-sensei took noticed of my expression and laughed. "Yup, he's giving birth a new one every day and banging them S&M style. Ise, what's wrong?"

My sword…My dream sword…Sigh…

I'm still surprised though. I should never underestimate the power of a harem. I should know. I use the power of Oppai. I give you my respects god of storm and sea.

"Then why is there a story of him slaying the Yamata no Orochi then?" Yasaka-san inquired.

"It was mostly a cover up story after Yamata no Orochi devoured the eighth daughter." Azazel-sensei guessed. "Though I don't know much of the details, even with the reports I found, God was persistent of the eight headed serpent devouring all eight daughters of the two earthly deities. It may be relevant with the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, but I really don't know. But all I know is this. The Yamata no Orochi is still alive and somewhere hidden. But enough of this; Ise please tell me what happened after we left artificial dimension."

I sighed before I began explaining my time traveling odyssey. "It all began when after you and team Gremory and Vali left the fake dimension…."

I spoke Azazel-sensei about Ophis using a time traveling spell that sent me, Ddraig, and my past predecessors back eleven year ago. I told him about the rebound the effects and my time with Irina and Ophis. By the time I talked about Akeno, if one cue, both Ophis and Kunou came in with a purple gem in Kunou's hand.

"Ah here good timing," I said pleasingly as Kunou handed me the purple gem that contains the soul of Shuri Himejima. "Now let me tell you about my time with Akeno and her family."

I slowly explained my time with Akeno. I told Azazel-sensei about my first meeting Akeno and her mother. I talked to him about the time I spent with her family and her confession to me. I finished with telling him the plan that Ophis and Ddraig had to save Shuri. He became utterly speechless as I passed him the purple gem that contains Shuri's soul.

"Close your eyes." I said, clasping my hand with Azazel-sensei's hand with gem inside. "And try to concentrate hard enough."

"Ah, alright…" Azazel-sensei said, listening to what I said.

I also closed my eyes and clear my thoughts. I concentrated as hard as I can. It wasn't long till we both heard a familiar voice.

_"Oh?"_the voice said, taking noticed of Azazel-sensei. As we heard the voice spoke, a faded image of a young beautiful woman with long black hair and purple eyes appeared with canny smile. _"It's good to see the two of you again, Azazel and Ise. Azazel, it's been so long. How long has it been since we last met? One year? Two years perhaps…?"_

Both Sensei and I abruptly opened our eyes and gasped out of exhaustion. The reason why we became exhausted is because it's because it takes too much of our energy to able to communicate with Shuri's soul. The longest conversation I had with her lasted ten seconds.

I carefully put the purple gem of Shuri's soul on the table and looked back at Sensei. "Are… _*huff*…_you…_*huff* …_alright?" I asked in between breathes.

Sensei looked up in the ceiling and started to tear up. River of tears flow down his face as he started cracked up emotionally. I never saw Sensei like this before! This is definitely the first time I have ever seen the Governor cried.

"Sensei…?" I asked concernedly.

"I…I caused it…" Sensei sobbed emotionally. "I spent…years living with these regrets…_*sob*…_ Baraqiel forgave me… I didn't know how…how to make it up to him. It was because… of me…if it weren't for me…Shuri would've…"

Sensei… I remember what you once told me. You blame yourself for Shuri's death didn't you?

"…_.It was all my fault._ _That day, the one who called him out was me. There was a mission which could only be accomplished by him. That's why I called him out recklessly. During that short time… –I was the one who took away his wife and her mother from Baraqiel and Akeno."_

I smiled and grabbed Shuri's gem. I scooted over to Sensei and gently petted his head. "It's alright now." I assured him. I soon started to crack up too. "You no longer…have to bear the burden anymore. Shuri is safe now. I'm safe too. So are Vali and Ophis. We're all safe."

Sensei became speechless before he buried his face into my chest. "Thank…you Issei." He sobbingly thanked me. "Thank you. Now I can let…this…this heavy burden…of my chest!"

While Sensei sobbed on my chest, I looked back at the others. Both Yasaka-san and Kunou were also crying and even Ophis shed a small single tear on her face.

"Weird…" Ophis sniffed while whipping off her single. "I never felt something like this before. Is this supposed to be a good thing?"

"Yeah Ophis, it is." I replied, continuing to pat Sensei's head gently.

* * *

After a few minute later, Azazel-sensei started to calm down. His eyes were still red and his nose is stuffed. He blew his noise with a tissue before we continued talking.

"So what happened after that?" Sensei asked while whipping his nose.

"Well I met up with Vali and helped awaken his and Albion's memories." I continued my story. "After that I left for Kyoto and immediately met up with Yasaka-san and Kunou, who already had their memories of me and the future. They agreed to train me in return for give and take pact, so I'm obliged to take any of Yasaka-san's requests in the future. Since I began training with Yasaka-san and Kunou, I decided to become the first ever all-rounder Sekiryuutei."

After I finished my explanation, Azazel-sensei sighed and stroked his chin once. "So you want to become an all-rounder huh? So you're giving up on becoming Oppai Dragon then?"

After Sensei said the two forbidden words, I could hear a familiar dismaying sigh coming from my left hand.

I looked at my left hand. Are you okay Ddraig?

[Sigh… I've been worse before.]

Again Ddraig, I'm sorry that I have done this to you.

I looked back at Sensei and sighed. "Look Sensei, I gave up being the Oppai Dragon. Ever since I became Oppai Dragon, both Albion and Ddraig have been suffering greatly from it and Kunou here thought up of more appropriate name for me and it's more subtle for Ddraig so he shouldn't be so depressed. I'll be known as the "Red Pawn Emperor Dragon" or the "All Rounder Red Pawn Dragon.""

"Oh so you two want to become the Red Pawn Emperor Dragon huh?" Azazel asked while stroking his chin. "That will make Vali and Albion the White King Emperor Dragon. Though I love the new nicknames you guys made, it's a real shame. I really did enjoy making fun of you guys. But it was my indirectly my fault too to cause much grief to both Ddraig and Albion."

"No, no. The blame is entirely my fault." I said, taking the fault. "That why I want to make it up to them. I already obtained Balance Breaker and in the last few years I was sent back to the time, I have already become a blue belt in material arts and now I'm trying to learn some magic and some sword techniques while I'm here."

Yasaka-san smiled as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about him, Azazel-sama. I'll train the Sekiryuutei-sama to become an all-rounder before he goes back to his hometown."

Sensei smiled back. "Sure, I don't mind you making Ise your pupil, but is it alright if I help? I also want to help him develop some subspecies for his Boosted Gear."

"Sure, I don't mind." Yasaka-san agreed without second thought. "You may train him if you help search for the Yamata no Orochi with me."

"Huh?" I asked with a confusing smile.

"Oh you're interested in the Kusanagi then?" Sensei asked with a keen look on his face.

Yasaka-san nodded seriously. "Though I wouldn't mind Ise using the European sword like the Ascalon, but I believe he should be using a Japanese sword like the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi. It must be that I want Ise to accept his Japanese culture and heritage or something like that. Plus I'm also interested in the sword itself."

"Hmm… deal." Azazel-sensei agreed without thinking it enough! "The reason why I 'm accepting this is that I also think that Ise also should wield the Kusanagi too. It's the only holy sword that hasn't been created by God of the bible himself. It makes a guy like me wonder why a sword like that was forged by a dragon in the first place."

"W-Wait, you're going really going through with this?" I asked nervously after a gulped.

Sensei smirked and tapped my back. "Of course my little protégé; the Kusanagi is a perfect sword for you. A sword forged by a dragon should be wielded by a dragon like you. We'll go search for the eight headed dragon while you train to fight it."

"F-Fight it…?" I swallowed all of my remaining saliva down my throat. "You expect me to fight the Yamata no Orochi."

"Yeah and?" Azazel-sensei asked so casually, not getting the big problem here. "You really think the dragon is going to give you the sword for free did you?"

"N-no," I admitted nervously. The truth is that I didn't really suspected that at all.

"Good. It might take some years to locate the Yamata no Orochi, but within that time, we'll prepare you to fight it." Sensei assured me confidently.

Sigh…what am I getting myself into?

As if Azazel-sensei remembered something, he spoke. "Ah Ise, if you do retrieve the sword, it could be possible that the eight daughters of the deities are forged within the Kusanagi itself."

"And…?" I asked with a depressing look on my face due to the fact I might have to fight an eight headed serpent in the near future.

"You know if you obtain the sword with the eight souls sealed in the blade, you might a reward from them." Sensei said with a lewd look on his face.

A reward…? I can imagine it now… There are eight beautiful women….all of them all naked… they were offering something so…

_"Oh Sekiryuutei-sama you have free us from the belly of that nasty dragon! We don't know how to repay you!"_One of them said with a cute, seductive voice.

_"Ufufu, I know how you can repay me."_I said with a cool, confident look on my face. _"Repay me with your body!"_

_"Ah please have your way with us!"_another one said, offering her body to me. Oh there is one who is spreading her legs just for me!

_*Whack!*_

As I had my erotic fantasy, I was hit with a frying pan from behind and an over exaggerated bump appeared on top of my head.

"Ow, ow, ow…!" I said, while gently rubbing my bump on my head.

"You kind of asked for it." I turned around and noticed Kunou with a bent frying pan in her hands.

Yasaka-san giggled. "Ufufu, Looks like we have to control his erotic behavior no? If we don't, we might cause more stress to the Ddraig."

While I take this into consideration, I suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah Sensei, what's your keyword to remember me?"

"Oh that an easy one. It was Oppai dragon." He said it as if it was nothing.

[Partner…] I heard Ddraig's voice weep in dismay.

Yeah I should really control my perverted nature. If not Ddraig and Albion will greatly suffer from this.

"Oh is that so?" I said with a bitter smile. "What time and when?"

"Well it was last week around night time in Kyoto." Azazel-sensei answered. "Come on; tell me you felt that headache when it happened right?"

Last week…? Suddenly I put on a sheepish grin on my face. "I did have a headache…" I admitted nervously. "But I thought it was due to all the training and meditating I had."

"I also had a headache too." Yasaka-san admitted. "But I thought it was from a hard day of work. Being leader of the Youkai of Kyoto isn't easy you know."

We turned to Ophis and Kunou. "I also had a headache too, but I thought it was because Kunou and I spent all day watching a marathon of our favorite television show." Ophis explained while Kunou nodded with a slight red face.

Azazel-sensei put on a sad gloomy smile. "Now I know how you feel Ise when no girl acknowledges you."

"Hey!" I said, sounding insulted from Sensei's word while everyone laughed.

* * *

_Four Years Later…_

_Ise's POV_

I was within the artificial field that was created by the same system that use in the rating game. I'm currently meditating with a clear mind underneath a waterfall, allowing the cool clean water washing down on me. I took in a nice big breathe. I've been meditating for the last few hours.

As I continued meditating, I heard a rustling noise within the bushes nearby. I stopped my meditation and quickly got up and summoned my Boosted Gear. As I cautiously pointed my Boosted Gear where the rustling sound came from, something came out of the bushes. What came out from the bushes was a huge, yet cute, dog with golden eyes.

It appeared having an innocent nature, but I was easily mistaken as I lower my Sacred Gear down at it. The cute innocent nature of the dog suddenly change as it took form into more vicious wolf like appearance just like Fenrir of team Vali.

I started the countdown on my Boosted Gear and put myself in battle position. The formerly cute dog growled at me with a killing tent and warily watching me.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker…!] A loud voice announced within my Boosted Gear while I was cover in my red scale mail armor.

The second my scale mail appeared, the yellow eyed dog charged straight at me. Two giant red dragon wings appeared behind my back and I quickly flew up in time to dodge the mutt's tackle. The dog hastily shifted its position around after I dodged its tackle and leaped up into the air with its mouth widely opened at me.

After the mutt made some distance towards us, I hastily raised my right knee and successfully executed a powerful snap kick below the jaw of the mutt, causing it to go crashing down into the ground violently. The second the mutt crashed into the ground, a dozen sphere shape dragon shots (dragon bits) appeared surrounding me and went straight to my fallen opponent.

The dragon bits hit the mutt before it got a chance to get up. I cautiously landed on the ground and watched the smoke that appeared after the impact and hoped that my opponent was different, but I was wrong. The mutt leaped back into the air again and he was completely appeared unharmed. Before I could retaliate, mutt quickly pinned me on the ground and before it could claw my armor away, I quickly grabbed on to its forearms and backed my head away from its mouth before it has a chance to bite me.

We stayed in this position for some time while we rolled on top of another. After a couple seconds being of being on top of another, I decided enough is enough and used both legs to kick the mutt off within its abdominals to make some distance between us.

I quickly got up from the ground and mouth part of my helmet opened up. I quickly inhaled lots of oxygen and imagine a whirl of fire within my stomach.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

[Transfer..!]

I breathe out all the fire within my stomach directly at canine opponent! Both the mutt and the environment within my flames range got engulfed by the fire. You think my opponent couldn't survive this right? Wrong! My yellow eye companion jumped out from the field of fire with its body coated by my flames. It jumped over my head and landed behind me. It quickly shook off the flames its body and when the flame died out, his body was completely fine!

His fur wasn't tattered! I couldn't detect the smell of burning flesh! He looked completely fine! This opponent of mine is only messing with me.

[We're facing a strong foe.] Ddraig acknowledged with a grave tone. [You barely made a scratch on him. It doesn't matter how many times you hit him, he'll just get up. We can't beat him in this state. If we only had the power of Tirana, we might be able to injury him.]

I gritted my teeth in acknowledgment. My opponent is on a whole different level from me. This mutt also caused a lot of trouble for Vali too. If I remember correctly, Azazel-sensei told me that this mutt was so strong against Vali that he needed to use Juggernaut Drive in order to be in the same level as it.

"Well looks like I'll use that new finisher move then." I declared as raised my left fist in front of my face.

[Oh you're going to use that?] Ddraig sounded interested in what I was planning to do. [But you do know that you haven't perfected it. If you use it right now, there a fifty per cent it will backfire.]

I smiled at my chances as my opponent growled at me viciously. "I know Ddraig, but what choice do I have."

The upper part of my left gauntlet was exposed my left hand, leaving my opponent puzzle, but cautious at the same time. Within a couple of seconds, my hand was slowly devoured by a crimson aura vortex. I screamed as I tried to bare the pain. I gathered all my magic and my strength to try to finish my new finishing my move.

"**_Within this ha-_**" before I could even finish my chant-AH!

This headache! It was one of those headaches again! It was the same headache that I felt when I first woke up in the past! It was same headache that I had when I went to the park with Irina. It was the same headache I had when I helped my cowardly friend regain his memories. This was the same headache I head when I thought I was having a difficult day of training, but it was Azazel-sensei remembering me!

Someone was regaining their memory of me! But something's wrong! This headache! AH! This headache suddenly had twice the pain of the original one! I never felt this pain before!

As I was going through my painful headache, the crimson aura that was gathered around my left hand vanished and the mutt didn't waste one second and tackled me back to the ground.

The moment I was tackled down to the ground, my armor vanished along with my headache and the vicious wolf like appearance of the mutt vanished as it transformed back into back into it cute cuddly self. It got off of me and started whimper in worried for my health.

I sighed in relief as my headache went away. I rose myself up and looked at the worried dog. "I'm alright Jin." I assured the dog while petting its head.

The dog stopped whimpering and happily started to lick my face. Ah yuck! My right face is cover by dog's saliva!

Within a couple of seconds, a handsome Japanese man appeared along with Azazel-sensei. The handsome man called Jin by making a whistling noise from his mouth. The mutt stopped licking me and headed towards its proper master, the young man.

"Ise, are you alright?" the owner of Jin asked.

"Yeah I'm alright." I assured him. "But damn, that mutt of yours is truly is strong."

Azazel-sensei smirked. "Of course Jin is a strong opponent. He's one of the thirteen Longinus, Canis Lykaon."

What Sensei just said was true. My opponent I just fought was a Longinus with a living beast sacred gear like Sairaorg's lion, Regulus Nemea and it's one of the thirteen Longinus. It's known as the Canis Lykaon and its owner and possessor of this sacred gear is the Grigori's top fighter, Slash Dog. I never meet him before during my time as a devil, but Sensei was able to send him and his Canis Lykaon, which he named Jin, to help me train.

"So Hyoudou-kun, what happen to you?" Slash Dog asked. "When I noticed you were going to use that new finishing move or yours I thought it was over for Jin, but looks like it failed for some reason. Can you explain why?"

"I… I had a headache." I replied truthfully.

"Oh good you felt it too." Sensei said with a sigh of relief. "Looks like the fifth has remembered you now." He turned to Slash Dog. "Slash Dog, you can take the day off. I have to take Ise to Yasaka back at the mansion."

"Okay Azazel-sama." Slash Dog acknowledged with a bow. He turned to me. "I'll see you later Hyoudou-kun."

Slash Dog and Jin soon left via magic circle and both Azazel-sensei and I went back to the backstreets of Kyoto by a magic circle as well. We waited in the living room for Ophis and the others to come. Within a few minutes, Vali, Ophis, Kunou, and Yasaka to gathered around the living room and ready to discuss about today's meeting.

"It seems that the fifth has finally come." Ophis stated the obvious.

"Now the problem is who the fifth is and where is the fifth at." Sensei pointed out the problem and the main subject of our meeting.

"Who exactly do you think the fifth is…?" I asked.

Sensei shrugged before he replied. "We really don't know Ise. We can think of many of people who were close to your heart to be considered the fifth. A better question is to ask is who do you think the fifth is?"

I remained silent as I thought of it. Could it be someone from the Occult Research Club? Or could it be someone I knew who I fought against? Who exactly could fifth be?

"Ah… I don't know." I answered truthfully. "There are so many people I can think of. I can't decide on who the fifth could be."

As if Vali remembered something, he spoke up. "Azazel, isn't tonight the night when the slaughter happens?"

Slaughter…? What is Vali talking about?

"Ah yes its tonight." Azazel-sensei said with a surprise look on his face. "You really don't believe that the fifth is Kiba do you?"

"What are you two talking about?" Yasaka-san asked, not liking what the discussing is going to.

"Tonight is the night when the test subjects of the holy sword project get killed." Azazel replied with hesitation in his tone.

Suddenly it hit me. I started to think back on how Kiba acted when he saw the photo of me and Irina.

_"No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur… Destroying that is the reason why I am living."_

If Kiba regained his memories of the future right now-

I quickly got up from the ground. "I need to go save Kiba!" I exclaimed.

Everyone became surprised from what I just said.

"Whoa, Ise do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Sensei asked concernedly. "We don't know if Kiba is actually the fifth or not! We can't risk the chance of you going to save them."

"I also have to agree with him." Yasaka-san said with a disapproval look on her face. "It's too risky. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"But I don't want Kiba to relive that experience of losing his comrades!" I protested "I won't be able to live with myself if Kiba is going to relive those painful memories of his friends dying right in front of his eyes while I had the power to do something about it!"

"I think you should allow Ise to go." It was Ophis who suggested it. "I know the risks of allowing him to go, but if Ise wants to go, as his friend, I'll support him."

"Yeah, Ise should go to save his friend." Kunou agreed.

"I also believe that Ise should go to save his friend." Even Vali agreed to this! "He's going to do this behind our back anyways."

Both Yasaka and Sensei looked hesitant about this. "Alright, Ise, if you really think that Kiba is the fifth and you want to go save him, I'm fine with that. But there is a condition with you going to save him."

"A condition…?" I asked.

* * *

_A few hours later_

I was teleported within the woods that was a mile away from the chapel where the holy sword project was held. It was the middle in the night when I arrived. I wore a black hooded cloak to disguise myself. I have an hour to do this mission. I need to go save Kiba and his comrades.

As I run to the institution, I thought back to what Azazel-sensei told me.

* * *

_A few hours back…_

_"A condition…?" I asked._

_Sensei nodded. "Yeah you have to go in and rescue Kiba on your own."_

_"What?" I asked confusedly._

_"You have to do this on your own." Sensei repeated._

_"Wait why?" I asked with an astonished look on my face_

_"It's because we're creatures of different mythology." Yasaka-san answered with a grave tone. "If we get involve within different factions that we don't get along with, we might cause another war."_

_I haven't thought about that. If I bring Sensei and Vali, who are a fallen angel and a devil who are currently enemies of the church and Yasaka-san and Kunou, who have no connections to the church at all will cause a big misunderstanding and may cause a war._

_Azazel-sensei looked at Yasaka-san. "Yasaka, have you informed anyone about the Sekiryuutei siding with the Youkai faction?"_

_Yasaka-san shook her head to the side. "I haven't yet. The Youkai who live in the Backstreets do know about this, but I know they can keep a secret."_

_"Good, if you had already revealed that the Sekiryuutei has sided with Youkai faction before we send Ise to go save Kiba, we might cause an unnecessary war between the two factions." Azazel-sensei said with his hand underneath his chin._

_As if Ophis remembered something, she spoke up. "Though this might be out of topic, but since we talked about friends of Ise, I want to say something important. Ise, your master does have a vampire in her peerage no?"_

_"Um…yeah, she does. But why do you need to ask?" I asked._

_Ophis thought about this before replying. "Is he from the house of Vladi?"_

_Gasper's last name is Vladi, but why does Ophis asking this? She hasn't seen Gasper when she came and visited us. "Yeah I believe so. Why do you ask?"_

_"Well-no. I'll talk about this after you come back and rescue your friend." Ophis stated, decided to tell me after worlds. What is Ophis trying to say to me about Gasper? Could it be possible that he was the one who regain his memories too?_

_"Ise, if you believe that Kiba is the fifth one to remember you then go, but be careful." Yasaka-san encouraged me while putting her hands on my shoulders. "You'll be going against a church fill with guards."_

_I smiled in response. "Don't worry about it Yasaka-san. I'll handle this."_

_"Well if you're going to help Kiba and his friends to make a prison break, you're going to need the tools to do it." Azazel said, while getting up._

_"Tools…?" I asked confusedly, while not understanding what Sensei meant._

* * *

The tools that Sensei gave were placed within a utility belt. They were two special exorcist guns which I can transfer my powers of my Sekiryuutei, a special smoke bomb that also emits a blinding light, sleeping powder, and a couple of shuriken. I also put my Ascalon within a sheath just in case I fight someone with who's using a light sword as a weapon.

Before I left I also put a spell to hide my presence from members of the church so I sneak inside without being caught. I've also been cast a communication spell so I can speak to Kiba when I find him. I think he speak english or italy. I really can't remember.

After a few minutes of running through in the deep woods, I quickly discovered a big, old gothic chapel with the entrance of guarded by two men wearing black robes wielding light swords. I hide behind a couple of bushes near where the entrance was and carefully looked around the chapel to see if there was another entrance to get in.

There was another way to get myself inside the chapel. I noticed an open window in the first floor on the right of the chapel. I carefully looked around if there were any guards on duty and swiftly walked towards the opened window and carefully snuck myself in through it.

The first thing I saw when I entered through the window was an empty room. Was it abandoned? Well it doesn't matter! I tipped toed to the door and slightly opened the door to take a small peak in the hallway. It was completely deserted.

I carefully sneaked out and quietly closed the door behind. I ran through the hallway, while carefully hiding myself from being seen. Damn, I wish I knew where I was going. I checked very room so far on the first floor, but no sign of Kiba and the rest. Where on earth am I going to find them?

As I continued forward in my search for Kiba and his comrades, I quickly stumble on something interesting. I hide myself in the corner of the hallway when I recognized someone in a white priest robe. It was none other than Valper Galilei, the Genocide Archbishop and he was company by two goons! I noticed him unlocking an electric lock that required a number password. I watch him key in the number.

He walked into the room and closed the door from behind, leaving two of his goons on guard. He didn't come out from that room for about five minutes. For some reason he had a relieved, yet lewd look after someone just masturbated. Don't tell me he did something lewd and perverted inside that room?

"Ah…" he sighed in relief. "That was good. Let's go boys. Within a couple of minutes, we'll gas those brats within the basement. After all the experiment was a failure after all." He started to laugh as if it was nothing.

I tighten my fist in rage as that man and his goons walked the other way. I really want to hurt him right now, if I wasn't here for Kiba and the rest. After they were gone and went to the door and put in the code that Valper put in. The door opened and I walked inside to see what Valper had inside.

The room was dark inside, but I turned on the lights to see what Valper was hiding. When the lights turned and noticed six swords handing on the walls. They were all holy swords. They were all Excalibur swords. Why were they all here? Could it be possible that the three churches gave Valper in order to due his research? Or was it that all the fragments belong to one church that Valper belong to? Either way the six fragments were split between the Protestant, Catholic, and the Eastern Orthodox in the end I guess.

I walked closer and placed my hand on one of the blades on the wall. I took one of them out out and held it with my hands. So this is what is like to hold the-

I felt something warm and slimy on my new black boots. I took a step back and looked on what I just step on. Ah crap. That man really did that. Gross. And I step on it too. And what's worse, this isn't natural. If he wanted to something like this, he should've done in front of some porno magazine or something like that. Kiba, if you're really the fifth one to remember me, I'm going to strangle you in front of your comrades.

As I dismay at the ruin of my boots, I heard the door from behind unlock. I turned around and noticed an old man screaming out of astonishment. It was Valper! Why is he back here!

"In-Intruder!" he screamed, shaking his pointing finger at me. "There's an intruder within the vault!" he timidly back away while two guards using light swords walked in.

I pulled out my Ascalon and tried to harness the holy aura of both swords. I charged towards the two guards made the first swing with both the Ascalon and the Excalibur I stole. The two guards blocked with their light swords, but the swords of light snapped after my first swing.

Valper, who stood in front of the door, gasped when he noticed my holy sword. "T-The legendary holy sword Ascalon…? B-But the sword went missing for over seven years! Why do you have it?"

"It's because I'm its wielder!" I replied as I made formed an X with the two holy swords. "Now tell me! Tell me where all of the test subjects are!" I threatened him while pointing both swords at Valper.

Before I could get my answer, Valper ran away while the guards took out their exorcist guns. "Guards!" I heard Valper's voice screamed for help. "Guards, I need you in the vault!"

I could hear loud noise of footsteps running through the hallway. I quickly summoned my Boosted Gear and started the countdown for Balance Breaker while I run for the door. The two guards who were already inside fired their exorcist guns at me, but I quickly knock them out with the two swords in my hand. I quickly ran up to them and performed a powerful high kick to one of them and kicked the other one in the gut.

I ran out of the room and noticed more guards coming from both sides.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

Kiba, I'll be coming for you and your friends very soon.

* * *

_1st__POV_

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

What was that noise I heard? It was coming from main floors! I heard gun noises and screams of agony from the guards. What's happening? All of my brothers and sisters are getting scared from the shooting from above.

Suddenly something crashed through the ceiling! All of us got out of the way and were unharmed when the ceiling collapsed. The thing that appeared from the ceiling was person in red armor that carried a sword on each hand. Where did he came from and why is he here?

He looked at us. "All gray." He said, sounding a bit depressed.

What does he mean by that?

"Well it doesn't matter." He said after he shook his head. Both swords vanished away from his hands and he raised his left hand at the locked exit door. "Now everyone step aside. I'm going to blast our way from the door."

"Wait why?" one of my brothers asked.

"It's because Valper is going to kill you all." He said it as if it was nothing.

What? Is Bishop Valper really going to kill us? Why? Was it because we're all failures to wield the legendary sword Excalibur?

"I'm here to make sure you get out of this hell hole. You don't deserve to die due to be a failure of an inhuman experiment." He explained in a grave, hatred tone. "Now as soon get out of the chapel, run! Don't look back! Don't let these guys of the church get you! They'll kill you on the spot! Just run!"

The door opened and Bishop Valper appeared with men in black cloaks wearing gas mask! He noticed the person red armor and panicked. "Y-You're the S-Sekiryuutei? I-Impossible! The Ascalon, a holy sword that specialized in dragon slaying, is wielded by a dragon! I-It's impossible!"

The Sekiryuutei…? I heard that name somewhere before. Wasn't he a famous powerful dragon who was sealed into a Sacred Gear by God?

When I looked at the Sekiryuutei, he was growling directly at Bishop Valper. "Valper Galilei… If you don't want to die, then allow these kids and me to leave! That's all I ask."

Bishop Valper thought about it as he hummed and rubbed his hand. "How about no?" he suggested sinisterly. I became completely frightened of how scary and serious Bishop Valper become. "These brats are useless to me. I can't allow a single one of them to live."

The Sekiryuutei tightened his fist in rage and suddenly orbs made of pure red light appeared around him. "Then you leave me no choice!" he screamed as the orbs of red light went straight towards Bishop Valper and the gas mask men!

Then each masked man pulled out a machine gun and fired at the orbs of light, causing a loud explosion and smoke everywhere in the basement.

"Run!" I heard the Sekiryuutei's voice loudly. "Run before you fucking get killed!"

More orbs of red light appeared within the smoke. They all went straight towards the exit. I could hear terrible sounds of gunshots hitting my brothers and sisters. I also saw my brothers and sisters running towards the exit through the smoke. Some of them got out of the exit while the others got killed by the gas mask.

I couldn't move. I was too scared to run. I didn't know if was going to get killed while escaping or being a sitting duck. Someone…please…anyone…save me…

"What the hell are you doing? Run you idiot!" I looked up and noticed the Sekiryuutei and his orbs of red light within the smoke.

I wish I could Sekiryuutei. I wish I could. But I-I'm too scare to do so.

I as continued to be a sitting duck, one of fallen gas mask men pointed his gun at me. He fired his bullet at me! It was too late for me to move! As the bullet head straight towards me, I realized something important. I don't want to die.

The bullet was now a few inches near me. Is this the end of me?

* * *

_Ise's POV_

I spread my wings and quickly flew towards Kiba before the bullet could. I stood in front of him and took the bullet into the chest. It barely injury me thanks to the scale mail. I glanced at Kiba and noticed that he had passed out. He must've passed out due to shock.

Kiba…please forgive me. I couldn't save all of your comrades.

I looked back at the gas mask man who tried to kill at Kiba. "Don't you dare lay a finger on my friend!" I exclaimed as fired a swarm of my dragon bits at him.

The dragon bits scattered and each one of them flew in different directions. One of them destroyed the machine gun of the shooter and one destroyed his gas mask. A few of them attacked from the back while others attacked from the sides and front. He was instantly killed when the dragon shots attacked every part of his body.

Yes, this is the ability of my dragon bits. Ever since my fight against Sirzechs, I've been inspired to move the directions of my dragon shots. Thanks to the help of Yasaka-san and Sensei, I was able somewhat able to perfect the first stage of my dragon bits by making them move remotely from my mind. Though they're weaker from my actually dragon shot, my dragon bits are easier to manipulate remotely in my mind.

After I killed off that gas mask shooter, all of the others retreated and I could hear more guards coming this way. I decided it was time to retreat and look like I need to take Kiba with me now.

I carried Kiba bride style and I spread out my red dragon wings. Before I could jet off and leave his cursed chapel, I took one more glance at Kiba.

Kiba… You can't go see Rias. Forgive me. I completely changed your fate.

[Um…Partner. Sorry if I'm ruining your mourning, but we need to escape. The portal is going to close soon.]

I sighed… He's right. I need to go.

I escaped back into the woods and teleported back to Kyoto by magical circle that was placed hidden for to me to get back. Fortunately I was able to teleport Kiba back with me through the teleport circle.

When we came back to mansion, everyone seemed surprised at my arrival with Kiba. Before Yasaka and Sensei could inquire me on what happened, all of the girls took Kiba to treat his injuries while I talked to Sensei about the Excalibur fragment I stole.

"This Excalibur fragment…" Sensei seemed astonished from examining the fragment I gave him. "Ise do you know which fragment did you just stole from Chapel?"

I shook my head no. "Sorry I don't. The only sword I recognized was Excalibur of Destruction, Rapidly, and Mimic. I don't know which fragment I took."

"This Excalibur fragment … is the Excalibur Nightmares."

"Excalibur Nightmares…?" I asked. I think I remembered what ability that sword had. If my memory served me right, this sword could cast illusion and manipulate dreams right?

"Yeah this sword considered to second strongest sword behind the Excalibur Ruler." Sensei explained, passing me back the Excalibur Nightmare. "Ise, maybe you should learn how to use this Excalibur during your time training here."

I became baffle from what Sensei suggested to me. Me use the Excalibur? Can I really do that?

"You wanted to become an all-rounder right?" Sensei reminded me. "So far you've been great in technique, power and support, but what you lack is wizardry. While you have learned some fire techniques and the ability manipulate your dragon shots, you are still lacking in the wizardry department. With the help of Nightmare, you can really improve your wizardry skills."

"Is that so?" I asked, examining the holy sword that I stole. Maybe I should learn how to use Excalibur of Nightmare like Sensei said. By the time comes, I'll return it to Irina after the Kokabiel incident has ended. Though for now, I'll hold onto the Excalibur Nightmare.

After my talk with Sensei, we've both went to go check on Kiba.

Kiba… I know some of your comrades escaped.

As we arrived to the guest room where Kiba is resting, I noticed Yasaka-san, Kunou, and Ophis outside the door.

"Yasaka-san, Kunou, Ophis, how's Kiba doing?"

"Um Sekiryuutei-sama… about your friend…" Yasaka looked trouble as she was talking. Did something bad happen to Kiba? "You're friend…if I remember correctly, he was a boy right?"

"A boy…? Course Kiba is a boy! I'm sure if it!" I stated.

All of the girls looked at each other and looked worried (except for Ophis.).

"You should come inside." Kunou advised me, opening the door. "There something we need to show you."

"Oh…alright," I said concernedly, walking through the door. "But what did you guys have to show-"

I became astonished when I noticed something completely wrong when I entered room. I noticed Kiba was resting in the futon naked with a thin white blanket on top of him. I didn't know why, but my perverted senses were tingling.

Ophis walked passed me and removed the thin blanket from Kiba. What I saw truly baffled me, the view from under the blanket was surprising.

I saw a pair of small but developing breasts on Kiba's feminine body and he was missing his important part. Don't tell me…

"Ise, you brought the wrong one." Ophis informed me.

She was right. The person I brought with me wasn't Kiba. Instead I brought a girl who looked exactly like him.

* * *

**Well are you baffled? I hope so. You thought the 2nd First Person was Kiba didn't you? But instead I using his female counterpart Yumi (Look at his wikia page.) Yup she's going to become a main character into this story! She consider to be both a Canon and OC at the same time! If you want to know what happens to Kiba, then I'll tell you. Kiba did escape and ended up with Rias' peerage at the end while the other escapees died except for Yumi who's with Issei. So review to me how you felt when you realize that I bringing Kiba's female counterpart into this story and what do you think of her being part of this story. ****  
**

**Also when I wrote Knights of a Sanctuary (My first failed tempt to make a DxD fic) I was planning of Kiba having gender bender problems and switch with his female counterpart, so I'm happy I decided to use her. **

**Also yes I'm planning to give Issei the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, but he won't recieve this in this arc. He'll obtain it during his time when he goes back to Rias' peerage. In which Arc Ise is going to find the Yamata on Orochi and obtain the sword won't be reveal till the time comes. **

**Also many of you might be concern about Slash Dog and his Longinus, Canis Lykaon. True we don't know the ability of Canis Lykaon yet, but I hunch on what abilities it has. Properly the Canis Lykaon is similar to Annihilation Maker due to beast/monster acting as a guard dog (pun not intended) to their user. For now I'll make Jin (Slash Dog's name of his Canis Lykaon) have the strength and speed of Fenrir of team Vali in balance breaker form.**

**Those you brought you the fun game of who's 1st now bring you a new three games! Here are the roles: You all get one chance one the third game/question. Think outside the box. Guess all three right before the next chapter you'll get the Giga prize. If you fail, then you can the medium prize by getting question 1 and 2 right. If you guess one of them right. **

**Prizes: Giga Prize: Get to know all three forms of Issei's Hakuryuukou forms and his Hakuryuukou queen forms or get a 500 word preview of any spoiler you want to see in the this story. (I'll publish it.) **

**Medium: You can pick one form of Ise's Hakuryuukou forms and a promo of any arc you want that I'll change in the story. **

**Here's first game! Who's 5th. That right, 5th has awaken into this story and I won't reveal none of you who 5th is! I won't even leave you any hints at all. If it a pair or not is up to you. Okay I give you one hint. Think outside the box. That's all I will give you. If you guess right, I'll give you a reward. **

**Note: If fifth were another couple (which I'm stating it is or not) and you guess one of the pair right, it still counts. **

**2nd Game, where did I get that move! During this chapter Ise fought against Jin and tried to use a new move. This move wasn't complete due to Ise's headache and Ise's lack of power and strength to control it. The truth is this move I created for Ise is base on an anime TV show I saw. Guess the anime I'm basing this uncompleted move, I'll give you reward. Here's a hint: I'm not basing this move from Naruto. **

**3rd and last game. Next chapter another character is joining the DXD cast and this person a canon character. Guess this character, you'll get another prize. (Does this character connected to Fifth, no. This character and fifth are completely different person (people). Guess right you'll get award. Hint: Look at the preview of the next chapter. Also this prize only goes to one person. **

**Also you have till next chapter of who this new character is because this character's debut will be next chapter. Hint look at the preview of the next chapter and note, you have one guess. **

**still guess the other first two, but the prize is a small spoiler (maybe preview depends on what you want to know.) and pick one of the three triana forms of Ise's Hakuryuukou powers.**

**Preview of the 7th chapter: Creatures of the Night...Subspecies... return of Kuroka (Who isn't Fifth or The new character)...Human Modification **

**Next time in Highschool DxD A Second Chance: Life 07: Grasp of Power **

**Ise: You don't have the worry. Come with me and I promise you that you'll live a life that you dream of. **


	8. Life 07: The Grasp for Power Pt 1

**Well before I begin, there are many things I want to say. **

**1st I want to say that I greatly happy that Highschool DxD: A Second Chance is the number 1 story in both Following and Favorite Story! I'm so happy I would cry. (Blowing my noise through a tissue.) I want to thank the Academy (everyone of in the DxD fanfiction) for selecting me for the number Followed Story and Favorite Story in the Archive even though I lack proper vocabulary and grammar. **

**2nd I sadly want to inform you that A Crimson Archangel and A Silver Devil has been deleted due to multiple reason. Ironically I got writers block on the story that suppose to help me prevent writers block and since I'm back in school, I'm force to choice to write one of the two stories so I decided to A Second Chance. **

**3rd) I hired a second beta named Ezok and he was able to to get all three questions (games) correct (won them) and decided to give you the sneak peak. I'll give it to you after the end of the Arc (which ends in three chapters.) So the game is over and yes I got Issei's new move from Shining Finger from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. **

**4) I haven't explain Dragon Bits have I? Well Dragon Bits are like the Legilis Bit from Gundam Age. You can look that up from the Gundam wikia in Legilis Gundam. The one weakness of Dragon Bits is that the explode in impact. **

**5) Beta is done by my new beta Ezok and my first Beta Triplesquidge **

* * *

_Life 07: The Grasp of Power Pt. 1_

It's been a few months since the Holy Sword Project massacre. After my failed attempt to save Kiba's friends, I soon got word about my rescue mission was spread all over many factions around the world. I've been given the nickname Red Savior Dragon for my attempt of saving the failed experiments from people of the church. What do you think of the nickname that the church gave us?

[It's better than Oppai Dragon; that's all that I have to say.] Ddraig replied happily giving a sigh of relief. [But for some reason the nickname is a contradiction to you. You did became a savior to that girl you saved a few months ago and you did save everyone else in your master's peerage from their problems.]

I know Ddraig, but I still don't deserve the name savior. I couldn't rescue the rest of those kids who were part of the Holy Sword Project and became a thief in the process.

I also found out that my buddy Kiba that made it back to Rias while the other escapees died. When the times comes, I'll will properly apologize to Kiba and introduce him to his twin sister (at least i think they are) that I rescued. I'll even give him Excalibur Nightmare that I stole if I have to gain his forgiveness.

You must be wondering where I am? Well I'm currently in Romania, where the territory I'm in is cover in deep, deep fog. Supposedly I'm supposed to be somewhere in some town near a Vampire Faction called the Tepes Faction, but for some reason I believe I'm somewhere else due to the fact I can barely see anything through the fog. Ddraig, can you help?

[Did you bring those special sunglasses that Azazel gave you?]

Ah yes the sunglasses! I almost forgot about them! Before I left I was given these special sunglasses and new equipment. I was given a custom new black cloak that hides my presence, the same two exorcist guns that I was given from Azazel-sensei, two mini spray containers filled with concentrated garlic essence, the special sunglasses, two costumed light swords created by Azazel (which I called Light saber) that allow me to transfer the power of Boosted Gear into them like my exorcist guns, and the light powered smoke bombs. I even put both my Ascalon and the Excalibur Nightmare into their respective sheathes. I even put on another communication spell when I meet my target.

I put on the special sunglasses and quickly discovered where I am. I was surrounded by many lifeless dark trees. Am I in somewhere in some forest? How did I manage to get here?

As I thought about it, I felt the presence of two people nearby. I recognized one of them. It was Gasper.

* * *

_A few months ago…_

_It was a day after my attempt to save Kiba and his friends from the Holy Sword Project institution. It was a couple hours after I realized I picked up a girl that looked like Kiba. I was looking after his female look like. I kneeled down next to the futon where his female look liked rested on, and hoping for her to awake up._

_So far I've been watching her towel for a few minutes and checking her temperature. She hasn't awa__ken up not even once after I rescued her. The only sound I could hear from her is her light breathing and snoring._

_As I continued to observe her, Ophis, Sensei, Yasaka-san, Kunou and even Vali came in. Why are they here?_

_"We'll watch her for you." Yasaka-san assured me._

_"O-Oh alright," I said hesitantly, taking one last look at the girl I rescued. I got up and was able to leave, but I heard a violent breathing coming from the girl. I glanced at her and noticed she was breathing violently all of the sudden._

_I quickly kneeled down next to her head and removed the towel on her forehead. I gently stroke her cheek and her breathing suddenly calmed down. She was now snoozing peaceful now and her temperature turned back to normal._

_Everyone, including myself, became amazed at what just happened. This girl calmed down just by my touch. I looked back at Yasaka-san and Kunou and they motion their hands toward the exit. I get the feeling that they'll handle the girl._

_I nodded and leaned closer to the girl's ears. "Don't worry. I'll be back." I whispered quietly into her ear._

_I got up and left the room with Sensei, Ophis, and Vali. We all went to different room within the mansion near the room Yasaka-san and Kunou were in. We sat around a small coffee table before we had a next discussion._

_"So what did you call me for?" I asked._

_"It's about Gasper." Sensei informed me gravely._

_My countenance became concern when I heard Sensei's tone._

_"What about Gasper?" I asked. "Is he possibly fifth or something?"_

_Sensei shrugged. "He could be fifth or he isn't, but that isn't what I want to talk about."_

_I became puzzle from Sensei's words. Why are discussing about Gasper then?_

_Before Sensei could continue speaking, Ophis spoke up. "Ise, do you know anything about the background of Gasper Vladi?" she asked._

_I thought back and remembered from what Rias told me. I told Ophis and the others about and Ophis simply closed her eyes and sighed._

_"So you don't know the full story then." Ophis said, leaving me more puzzled than before._

_I turned to Sensei. "Do you know what she's talking about?" I asked._

_Sensei nodded. "Ise, do you know how Rias met up with Gasper in the first place?"_

_I shook my head. "No, I don't." I replied honestly. What's going on?_

_"Issei, has your girlfriend ever told you how she met with Gasper Vladi?" this time it was Vali who asked the question._

_I shook my head again. No,for the matter of fact I didn't hear the story on how Rias and Gasper met at all. Wait, I remembered Ophis asked about Gasper before my rescue mission for Kiba. Does this discussion have some relation about what Ophis said to me before I left?_

_"Ise, what I'm going to tell you might shock you." Ophis said, advising me what she's going to say. "I need you to be prepared about what I'm going to tell you."_

_I nodded, any trace of confusion leaving my face before Ophis began to speak._

_"Gasper Vladi was discriminated from his family due to being Dhampir. Thus he was imprisoned in the house of Tepes, a powerful vampire faction where its belief that male is more dominant than the female."  
_

_So Gasper was locked in a home that belongs to a vampire faction with male chauvinistic belief__. Though this is new to me, I don't really feel that astonished._

_"There he met another Dhampir named Valarie Tepes." Ophis continued. "The two became friends during his imprisonment in the house."_

_So Gasper did have a friend after all. I wonder why he never talked about her in the first place. Were his memories in the house of the Tepes Faction too painful for him to share with us or something?_

_"Eventually Gasper Tepes escaped with the help of Valerie Tepes. Sometime after he escaped, Gasper was targeted by vampire hunters and was on the verge of death till your master came and saved him." Ophis finished._

_"Is that it?" I asked openly. "Though listening to how Gasper and Rias met was a bit shocking to me, I'm not as surprised as I thought I'd be."_

_"I wasn't finished." Ophis said, leaving me in a puzzled and a bit stunned. What else does the Dragon God have to say to me? "The girl, Valerie Tepes, who helped Gasper escaped, was possessor of a Longinus."_

_"What?" "What?" I asked, rising up and sounding completely shocked. Gasper's childhood friend was possessor of a Longinus?_

_"She's the possessor of the Sephiroth Graal." Ophis said._

_I turned to Sensei. "What's the Sephiroth Graal?" I asked._

_Sensei sighed and closed his eyes. When his eyes opened, they emited a look of seriouness . "The Sephiroth Graal, or the Holy Grail of the Secluded World, is one of the three relics of Christian faith." Sensei explained. "It's known as a Longinus due to its ability."_

_"It's ability?" I repeated curiously. "What's the ability?"_

_"The ability of the Sephiroth Graal is the power to change the principle of life." Sensei replied._

_"Change the principle of life?" I asked, not able to understand the power of this unusual Longinus._

_"The Sephiroth Graal has the power to change the balance of the world." Vali explained. "For example if a devil, which has the weakness for light and church related thing, used the Sephiroth Graal, that devil may have the ability to be unaffected or immune to those aforementioned things."_

_I became stunned from the description of it's power. No wonder the Sephiroth Graal became a Longinus if it had that kind of power. I wonder what would happen if the Sephiroth Graal fell into the hands of any of the three factions before the peace meeting happened._

_"The Khaos Brigade was able to gain access to the Sephiroth Graal when the Tepes Faction joined us." Ophis continued explaining._

_"What did the Khaos Brigade need the Sephiroth Graal for?" I asked._

_"Experiments." Ophis replied, leaving me confused._

_"Experiments…? What kind of experiments are you talking about?" I inquired._

_The Khaos Brigade has been experimenting on extinct dragons. Or would have if we had not came back" Sensei clarified. "To be more especifc, they were experimenting on Evil Dragons."_

_Evil Dragons… I didn't like the sound of it. Ddraig, do you know about these Evil Dragons?_

_[Ah…how Evil Dragons sure bring back memories.] .] Ddraig replied, sounding a bit nostalgic from this. [I'm not sure if you know them, but I guess it would be the "Crescent Circle Dragon" Crom Cruach, "Diabolism Thousand Dragon" Aži Dahāka, and the "Eclipse Dragon" Apophis. They were quite dangerous. –They were either sealed or killed for being too brutal. Other than them there are Níðhǫggr from the Norse, and the ferocious Grendel that is said to be slain by the original Beowulf. There was Ladon who was protecting the legendary fruit who was also a Dragon but was defeated by the original Heracles. And in Japanese there was Yamata no Orochi.]_

_"Wait what?" I blurted out in surprised. "The Yamata no Orochi is an Evil Dragon?"_

_ "Well, of course he is Ise." Sensei said, sounding so casual. "What? You didn't know?"_

_I nodded, panicking. "Of course I didn't know! Why are you making me face a brutal Evil Dragon?"_

_"You're going to fight an Evil Dragon?" Vali asked, looking at me with keen interest._

_"Yup, our beloved idiot is going to face the long lost Yamata no Orochi and retrieve the lost Kusanagi sword." Sensei said it with a smile! Why is he so happy about this? I'm the one who'll be facing an Evil Dragon! Ah… the Yamata no Orochi must be really strong if he's an Evil Dragon. Are Evil Dragon strong Ddraig?_

_[Yes, they are. Especially Crom Cruach, Aži Dahāka, and Apophis, whom are "Evil Dragons" that are now extinct. Vritra is also an Evil-Dragon, but he's cute if you compare him to the three I just named.] Ddraig explained._

_So Saji has the power of both a Dragon King and Evil Dragon huh? Vritra does give me the creeps. Evil Dragons seem so scary. Why do I have to face one?_

_"…Are they stronger than the Two Heavenly Dragon?" I asked worriedly._

_"The red and the white one in their primes will definitely be stronger." Sensei replied seriously. "But all of the dragons did try to avoid fighting the Evil-Dragons as much as possible. I heard that they found it really troublesome to fight the Evil Dragons and those affiliated with them. So that means they are bad news if you confront them."_

_So Evil Dragons will bring misfortune whenever they go. Why me…_

_"If Issei going to fight an Evil Dragon, then I'll go face one too!" Vali declared while I moped._

_"Why...just why do you want to face one?" I moped miserably. "What will you gain from it?"_

_"Nothing, I just want to face one because you're facing one." Vali said clearly._

_You want to fight an Evil Dragon just because I'm facing one too? Vali is really a battle maniac. I wonder how Albion can deal with him._

_"Maybe I should find a more powerful Evil Dragon than Yamata no Orochi." Vali said, putting his hand under his chin. He turned to Ophis. "Hey Ophis, do you know if there any Evil Dragon that went into hiding?"_

_Ophis sweat dropped. ""Um, I really don't know. Most of them went extinct due to their wild nature. Can we go back to the discussion? Whether there are evil dragons left is not important right now."_

_Ah that's right. We're talking about Valerie and her sacred gear. We quickly calmed down and continued discussing about her._

_"So do you know anything about the vampires and the Evil Dragon project?" Sensei asked, getting back to the main discussion._

_"No." Ophis nodded to the side. "I couldn't obtain much information about that due to Ise and Ddraig's color changing from red to crimson and I became interested in it. I didn't even remember the person who was in charge of the project. But I remembered two things. First was the man who was in charge in the experiment was a powerful man who could possible run the Khaos Brigade without me. And two, if we save that girl, the Khaos Brigade wouldn't have the power to bring back the Evil Dragon."_

* * *

Sigh… this is just great for me. I need to fight an Evil Dragon just to obtain a sword that can't produce beautiful women and I might have to fight the mysterious man who was in charge of the mysterious Evil Dragon project. Why can't I lead a peaceful and perverted life?

Well that doesn't matter now. My objective now is Gasper and Valerie. I chased after the nearby presence and I was able see two young kids running through the forest in a hurry. They couldn't detect my presence due to the cloak that Azazel made for me.

I checked the aura of both silhouettes. Gray. Both of them were gray. Gasper wasn't fifth either.

I hide behind a tree and watched from a distance. As I observed from a distance, I noticed the girl who was with Gasper tripped. I squinted my eyes and discovered that the girl who tripped sprained her foot.

Gasper stopped and turned back to the girl. "Valerie!" he called her name worriedly. "We need to continue running. We're almost near the waterfall bridge. The soldiers won't catch up to us if we cross the bridge!"

"No Gasper, you must go on without me!" the named Valarie insisted.

"B-But I don't want to you leave you!" Gasper protested nervously. "I don't know if I can make it out of here without you!"

"Yes you can!" Valerie argued back. "Gasper, listen. Outside of this territory is a new world waiting for you. You shouldn't waste your time on dead meat like me! I'll stall the vampires after us! Nothing make me happier if you're somewhere far away from this hell hole! Please run!"

"B-But…"

"Run!" Valerie demanded, interrupting Gasper. "Don't look back! Do it for me! Do it for us!"

Gasper, who's panicking and doesn't know what to do, looked at the trail ahead and back at an injuried Valerie, who insisting for him to leave her behind. He looked at the trail and back at Valerie and slowly walked up the trail.

"T-Thank you." He said nervously. "I'm thankful for all you done for me Valarie. I'll never forget you."

Valerie smiled back. "I'll never forget you too Gasper. We'll always be friends. Just promise you'll stop wearing girls clothes when you leave the territory."

Gasper winced in surprise. "I-I'll try." He said before he run off a head.

I looked at Gasper with a half lidded eye. Oh no you won't.

As I thought that, I continued to watch Gasper running a head his trail. Godspeed Gasper. Or should I say Maou Speed? Ah it doesn't matter. Right now Gasper is running. He's running to his new life. He's running to his new home. He's running to Rias.

I continued to watch Gasper run, until I couldn't see him no more. I looked at Valerie and smiled. This girl is truly has a kind gentle heart. She's someone who truly should deserve one of the three relics, unlike Cao Cao.

"You know that was a good deed you've done." I said, walking out of my hiding place and headed towards her.

Valarie became startled and scouted away from me a bit. "A-Are you a vampire hunter?" she asked. She must have noticed my utility belt.

"No, I didn't come to harm you." I assured her kindly. "It's the opposite. The truth is I'm going to rescue you."

Her eyes widen in surprise, but she soon looked dubiously at me. "Why do you want to rescue me? I'm a daughter of a vampire lord who has no right due to my gender. I'm a useless hybrid who's discriminated by her own family and outcast to the humans."

"But you have a kind heart." I pointed out. "What you did for Gasper was an act of goodwill. He was from a different family, but you helped him escape."

Valerie slightly turned red and looked away from me. "I-It's true. We're from completely different households. I helped him out because he couldn't handle it anymore. You don't know how its like be someone like us. Every time I fall asleep, I constantly worry about what will happen to Gasper and I."

Valerie started to shiver and tear up. She must be thinking back her time with the Tepes. I smiled at her with sympathy and extended my hand. " You don't have the worry. Come with me and I promise you that you'll live a life that you dream of."

"And Gasper? What about him? Are you going to rescue him?" Valerie asked.

"Don't worry about Gya-suke. He's heading to a new home where there people are going to show him with love and affection." I guaranteed her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, still sounding a bit doubtful in my words.

I place my hand on my chest and traced my index and middle finger where my heart is. "Cross my heart. Within a few years, I promise you that I'll take you where Gasper is."

I walked closer to her and went down on one knee in front of Valerie. I put my hand out again. "Well? Do you want to come with me or not?"

She looked away for a bit and back at me and shook up and down. "Yes. I want to go with you."

I continued to smile and stood up. "Did you hear that boys?The girl is coming back with me!" I declared while a few vampire surrounded us from different direction. There must been over ten of them at the least or so creeping around us through the fog.

_"Who are you?"_ a voice hissed in dark creepy manner.

_"Why couldn't we detect your presence?"_ another voice asked suspiciously.

_"Do you really think a simple human like yourself can take care of a monster like her?_" a third voice chuckle.

"Of course I can." I replied with a confident smile on my face. "This girl doesn't want to stay in her ridiculous male chauvinistic family. So I'll be taking her."

_"Aren't you being a bit flippant?"_ another voice asked. "_There no way we can allow that to happen. Even if this girl is a Dhampir, we were ordered to bring her back. She's a Tepes after all and she will receive the punishment for running away from her home."_

My calm smile turned grim. I really couldn't understand the aristocracy ways of a vampire.

"What purpose do you vampires want from her?" I asked sternly, but still having my calm cool smile. "She serves no use for a family that believes in male dominance. And she's half blood too. So marriage is out of the picture as well."

_"Why are you so persistent on saving this Dhampir that you only just met?"_ one of them asked.

"This girl has something you guys don't have." I said.

_"Oh? What's that?"_ another one asked, sounding interested in what I have to say.

"A heart." I replied kindly, placing my hand on top of my chest.

"A heart?" the last vampire repeated confusedly.

"That's right, a heart." I declared enthusiastically. "This girl maybe a monster, but she's a monster with a heart. A gentle warm heart that none of you purebloods have."

_"Muha…"_ I frowned after I heard the first chuckle coming from one of the vampires. It wasn't long before rest of the vampires started to laugh._"Hahaha! You humans are hilarious! You really think this "heart" you speak of is meaningful to us vampires?"_

I shrugged. "Kind of. I took a wild guess on it. So can you let us go or what?"

_"How about we invite you to dinner and take the girl back?"_ One of them asked, speaking his words in a facetious manner. But I knew he was being serious about what he just said.

One of them took one step closer towards us and the other followed. I sighed in grief and waited for them to make the first move. Looks like I have no choice but to fight.

* * *

_One hour ago…_

_"There's a chance you might have to fight some vampires while you go save Valerie." Sensei advised me._

_"Should I make the first move or should I allow them?" I asked._

_"It's better off you let them make the first move." Sensei insisted._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"By the time you join both the devils and the youkai factions, the vampires will coming after you and there a small chance of war happening with the vampires." Sensei informed me. "First you must make Valerie come with you first in front of the vampires who decide to stop you. If you don't, it will be consider kidnapping. Second you must make a the vampires strike first without provoking them. Plus if the vampire makes the first move, they won't hunt you."_

_"Why?" I repeated my question._

_"Vampires are prouder than other supernatural races in the world." Sensei explained. "If one of them does something foolish, they're held responsible for their action. Plus due to their aristocracy, the higher class won't care if you kill off a lower or middle class vampire, which you are more likely to face."_

* * *

The first vampire tried to slash me with an open hand. I took a step back and the open hand slashed the air. If I remembered correctly the vampires have their own fighting style that involve sharp fingernails. He made the first move. It's my turn to strike back.

I pulled out one of the Light saber from my belt. A green solid light shaped into a sword's blade appeared to my blade-less handle. The reason the blade of my Light saber is green is due to the fact I'm channeling my power of the Sekiryuutei into it.

A second vampire charged from behind. I turned around and quickly stabbed the vampire right into the heart. The vampire's body dissolved the second the blade of light hits his chest. Vampire are just like devils. They share same weakness like them.

Two more vampires charged straight at me. I took a step back and pulled out my second Ligh tsaber and threw both of swords at the vampires. One of them hit in the knee of the first vampire while the other dodged. Damn I was aiming for their heart. I really should train my my aiming after this.

I took out my custom exorcist guns from my belt and fired at the injured vampire straight in the head. I then turned towards the other vampires and fired again. Due to my lousy aiming, all of the vampires easily dodged them. One of them purposely stood in front of me. When I fire and that bastard simply step aside just to provoke me.

Due to my annoyance, I quickly abandon my guns and summoned my Boosted Gear.

_"How could this be...? You have a Sacred Gear?"_ one of them asked, sounding astonished and off guarded.

"Of course. And you know the best part about this is?" I asked while the countdown for balance breaker started.

_"What would that be?"_

"I'm the Sekiryuutei." I whispered quietly as the countdown ended.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]

I was covered within my red scale mail armor. The second my armor appeared, mirage of my dragon bits surrounded me. I was prepare to finish quick. I don't have time to deal with these vampires anymore.

The vampire winced and motioned their hands. I knew what they're trying to do. They were trying deepen the fog, but thanks to Sensei's sunglasses I'm currently wearing, it was hopeless.

I fired all my dragon bits at them and each them and everyone one of them weren't able to dodge. They dropped their guard when the dragon bits located them and they didn't have a chance to retaliate.

It was over before they knew it. I turned to Valerie, who's completely speechless. I couldn't tell if she was appalled or awestruck from my scale mail armor. I deactivate my armor and walked over towards her. I went down on one knee, extended my hand, and remove my shades.

I couldn't see her face within the dense fog, but I knew she could see my warm big brown eyes and calmed smile. "It's alright. Let's go."

I could tell that Valerie nodded and grabbed my hand. I gently squeeze her hand and I picked her up bribe style. I reset the countdown for my scale mail. Ddraig, I hope you know where we left the teleportation circle.

[Leave it to me.] Ddraig assured me.

My armor came back and I spread my wings.

"Where are we going?" Valerie asked.

"Home." I answered cheerfully as we flew out of the fog.

* * *

It didn't take too long before we found the teleportation circle. We teleported back to the mansion's basement.

"Ah you're back."

I turned around and noticed a beautiful bishoujo wearing a shrine maiden outfit. She had shoulder length bright blonde hair, kind gentle light blue eyes and a slim body. Though she had some curves. She was about the same age about me and looked pure.

"Oh you're here." I said while the helmet of my scale mail dissolved. "Don't tell me you were waiting here for me this whole time?"

I knew this girl very well. This was the girl I rescued from the Holy Sword project. To think her appearance completely changed within couple of months while staying here.

The girl nodded happily. "I did. I got worried after you left. I couldn't train while you're away on some dangerous mission. I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt or worse."

Ah~ This girl reminds me of my Asia. She's kind, gentle, and constantly worried about me when I'm doing something dangerous.

As I compare this girl and Asia, my expression changed.

Asia… Please bear a bit longer. I'll take you back to my side soon. I promise.

"Ise-sama?" the girl asked worriedly.

I shook my head before I gave myself a force smile. "It's nothing Yumi." I assured her.

Yes, I named this girl Yumi. I thought of the name for her when I talked to Kiba after my illness after our fight against Loki.

* * *

_It all happened the day after I ate all of the miso soup made by the Occult Research Club members. I was all alone in the clubroom. Though I did feel better after eating some miso soup, I was still a bit ill, so I couldn't do any jobs today._

_Everyone was working with a client, including Rias, which was rare. Azazel-Sensei had things to back in the Grigori and Irina had to go back to heaven to do an errand. So basically I was all alone in the clubroom, resting on a sofa and waited for someone to comeback from their job._

_"Oh Ise-kun? You're still here?" I heard a familiar pretty boy's voice from a magic circle. It was none other than Kiba! Crap, out of the people that came back! Why does it has to be him?_

_Ever since he transform into a girl for a second time, I couldn't make eye contact with him! Every second I see Kiba I think back to yesterday's incident!_

_"Are you still sick Ise-kun?" Kiba asked worriedly, walking towards me._

_"N-No!" I replied hastily, backing away from him. "I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure?" he asked again with a concern look on his face. "You look a bit red."_

_Crap! He's coming closer! My heart is beating faster than before! I'm feeling warm inside! This isn't good! This isn't good! I'm straight for crying out loud!_

_"I'm fine!" I assured him loudly, moving my hands frantically. "J-Just don't come any closer."_

_Kiba all of the sudden looked hurt and put on sad, puppy doggy eyes. "Ise-kun, have you been avoiding me?"_

_C-Cr-Crap! He's looking with those sad soggy eyes! Don't look at me with those sad soggy eyes you stupid pretty boy!_

_"Me avoid you?" I asked in a sarcastically matter while I avert my eyes away from his. "That's crazy. There no way I'll avoid a good friend like you."_

_"Are you sure?" Kiba asked again, leaning closer to me!_

_My body winced in surprised and my eyes made contact with his!_

_Oh shit! When I look into Kiba's eye I can see her! My eyes looked at Kiba's body and it suddenly became more feminine! And when I looked back at Kiba's face, she appeared!_

_"Ise-kun?" she whispered my name so gentled and concerned._

_My heart started to beat rapidly all of the sudden. My body is also sweating. My throat became dry and my body was burning up._

_"Oh no Ise-kun. You're still not feeling well are you?" The female Kiba said as she came even closer to me. Ah shit!_

_My body acted spontaneously and the next thing I knew, my body pinned on top of Kiba's body on the ground._

_"Ah Ise-kun...I didn't know you were that kind of man to…"_

_Ah Kiba is misunderstanding the situation! Shit!_

_I quickly got off from him and started to slap my own face senselessly. After a couple of good slap to the face, I was able to see the true Kiba._

_"Ise-kun, are you sure you're okay?" Kiba asked again with a concern look on his face. "You've been acting strange lately."_

_"Of course I've been acting strange!" I snapped angrily. "And it's because of you!"_

_"Me?" Kiba asked, looking astonished with his eyes widen._

_I nodded. "Of c-course! B-Because of the stupid stunt you did yesterday, I no longer can make eye contact with you!"_

_"Stunt?" Kiba asked, not sure what he meant. It didn't took long before he realize what I met earlier ago._

_"Ah!" he said, realizing what I said. He started to chuckle lightly. "I thought you would've enjoy seeing Yumi again."_

_"Who?" I asked, not sure what he meant by this person._

_"Yumi." Kiba stated. "That's the name I decide to give myself if I were a girl again."_

_"Geez, you thought that yourself?" I asked sarcastically._

_Kiba nodded yes. "Yeah I did. You know when I told Buchou about that name, she told me that would be a perfect name for my twin sister if I had one."_

_After Kiba had said it, he eyes sadden and he had a force smile. "A sister…" he said thoughtfully._

_"Kiba?" I asked concernedly._

_Kiba snapped out of his concentration and looked at me. "Oh it's nothing Ise."_

_I frown at response and asked this, "Are you thinking about them? Your comrades of the Holy Sword Project?"_

_Kiba looked a bit shocked when I mention it, but he smiled calmly. "Yeah, I kinda was." he replied bitterly._

_"Do you still think about them?" I asked._

_Kiba nodded. "Yeah… I do. I think about them time to time, but not like before when I was obsessed with destroying the Excalibur."_

_"Were you close to them?" I asked._

_Kiba thought about and shrugged. "Well though my comrades and I were always together in and out of the experiments, we rarely spoke to one another."_

_"I see…" is what I could only say. I wasn't sure what to say to Kiba._

_As if Kiba wanted to continued talking about it, he did. "But I still consider them as family. I don't know why but I still do."_

_His eyes seem a bit more depressed than before. He closed his eyes and sighed peacefully. He reopened them and his eyes seemed less depressed than before._

_"Even though I lost my family, I'm alright." Kiba admitted truthfully. "I found closure with my new family."_

_"New family?" I asked cluelessly._

_Kiba nodded happily. "Yeah I have two older sisters named Rias-Buchou and Akeno-san, two younger sisters named Koneko-chan and Asia-san, three more sisters named Xenovia, Irina-san, Rossweisse-san; and two brothers named Gasper-kun and Ise-kun."_

_I became speechless from what Kiba called me. He consider me as a brother. He's right. The Gremory team and Irina are a big happy family._

_I couldn't help it but to smile in response. "Yeah, we're brothers." I said with a cheerful grin on my face._

_Kiba chuckled again and had that familiar look on him._

_"You know Ise-kun, since we're brothers, I'll happily please my Onii-chan by transforming back to Yumi again." he said seductively with a wink._

_"Shut up and go to hell you damn pretty boy!" I snapped with a flush face. I paused before I continued again. "And never call me Onii-chan again!"_

* * *

"Ise-sama?" Yumi called me, tilting her head in confusion and concerned.

I broke out from my thoughts and returned to reality and looked back at her. "What's wrong Yumi?"

"You zoned out again." Yumi respond worriedly. "Were you thinking about them again. Your friends?"

I nodded. "Yeah I do."

I told Yumi everything sometime after I rescued her. At first she was baffled about my past and reluctant about my decision about becoming a devil, but she was fine as long I didn't change who I am. Even my perverted nature, which she somewhat accepts. It's a complicated story.

"Um… are you going to let me go?"

The voice belong to Valerie, who I was still carrying bride style.

"Ah sorry." I apologized, carefully putting Valerie on the ground. After I did that I deactivate my Balance Breaker and took off my cloak and the utility belt.

"Ah this is better." I said, sounding relief with my equipment off. I turned to Valerie and Yumi. "Alright, let's take you to Yasaka-san and Sensei."

Both girls nodded and I carried Valerie on my back while Yumi followed from behind. All three of us went to main watashi living room of the mansion. As we arrived, we noticed Ophis playing cards with Kunou and a couple of Youkai around Kunou's age.

"Read them and weep boys." Ophis said, revealing her full house of Aces on the table.

"Ah…" groaned Kunou and the others after their lost while Ophis grabbed her grabbed her winnings.

"You cheated!" one of them accused Ophis.

"Me cheat?" Ophis asking, looking a bit offended. "How obscure of you. There no way a God like me will do something so low like cheat."

Ophis got off from the floor with her winnings and as she headed out to the door, a few playing cards fall out from her dress. Both Ophis and the other Youkai took notice this and Ophis' body stiffen.

"Oh where did these cards come from?" she asked, pretending not to recognize them.

"I knew it! I just knew it!" the one who accused Ophis gloated. "Now let's get her!"

"Ah oh." Ophis murmured before making a break for it.

"Get her!" Kunou ordered, leading the angry mob of children Youkai after Ophis, who ran out from the living room.

After a few seconds after that, I started to feel a bit appalled from this. I'm starting to regret showing Ophis our modern culture. First video games and manga and now this… She's a Dragon God for crying out loud. She should act more civilized and mature.

My imagine of Ophis ... no, all mythical leaders and creatures I've known so far are all nutjobs. Azazel, the Four Maous, Odin, and some of the leaders of the Grigori. The only one that I can respect are Yasaka-san and vice governor Shemhazai-san.

"Is it always like this?" Valerie whispered quietly into my ear.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"The children...they are from different races and I can tell some of them are hybrids." Valerie pointed out. "And they seem… happy."

Ah, I see…

I put on an calm, assuring smile. "Yeah they are." I said happily. "Trust me. Whenever you stick with me, your life is going to become livelier."

After I said it, the slide door opened and it was Vali and Azazel-sensei who appeared.

"Oh you're back." Sensei said, noticing me and Valerie, who is riding on my back.

"So this is her?" Vali asked. "Is she the one who posses the Sephiroth Graal?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she is."

"Um… What's going on?" Valerie asked worriedly. "Who are these people?"

"They're my friends." I advised her kindly. "Don't worry. They're not going to hurt."

"Are you sure?" she inquired me.

"Don't worry." I assured her with a kind smile on my face. "I'll protect you."

Valerie's face turned red for a bit and she buried her face behind my back. "Alright, I'll believe you." she murmured timidly.

I sighed in relief after that before looking at Vali and Sensei. "So what are the two of you doing here?"

"We're going to take you to the Underworld." Sensei advised me frankly.

"The underworld?" I asked, not sure why I'm going there in the first place

* * *

It has a been a few minutes after my return to Japan. Sensei, Vali, and I left the mansion to head a special hospital institution within the Grigori territory. Before I left, I put Valerie under Yasaka-san custody till my return. I hope that poor Dhampir will be alright while I'm away.

"Are you worried about her?" Vali asked, noticing my trouble expression on my face. "About the Dhampir you saved?"

"Yeah," I replied with a bitter smile. "You can tell?"

Vali nodded. "It's all over your face."

As Vali and I talked, three of us walked inside an elevator. Azazel pressed a button that lead to highest floor of the hospital. As the elevator continued to rise up, I started to wonder something.

"Um who are we going to visit?" I asked.

"Kuroka," Sensei replied casually.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I was able to believe Sensei's words. This can't be true? Why is Kuroka, an SS-stray devil, doing here in Grigori's hospital? It doesn't make sense at all.

The elevator stopped as it made a high pitch ding, meaning that we arrived our destination. The doors opened and both Vali and Sensei walked out, while I, who's completely dumbfounded about Kuroka, still remain in the elevator.

Sensei stopped and waved his hand. "Come," he said, waving his hand to me. "We'll explain why she's here."

I took Sensei's advise and left the elevator and quickly caught up to them. "So why is she here in the first place?" I asked while we continued to walk the white hospital hallway, which seemed to endless as we walked.

"Well how do we explain this?" Sensei asked, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll start." Vali volunteered. "It all happened a few weeks after you went to save Yumi." he started explained. "I was able to locate Kuroka with the help of Ophis and brought her to the Grigori. Since no one knew the actual truth of why Kuroka killed her former master yet, having her stay as a stray devil was a major problem."

"A major problem?" I asked.

"Yes." Vali said. "I decided the best thing to keep Kuroka safe from persecution for once and for all was removing her evil pieces."

My eyes widen in surprise when I heard those four words. Was that even possible?

" Grigori does have the technology to remove evil pieces." Sensei explained as if he read my mind. "But the chances of the operation being successful were very slim. For Kuroka, who took up two bishop pieces, her chances of surviving the operation was lower than five percent."

We stopped at the last door of the hallway. I shuddered in anxiety as Sensei opened the door. I cover my eyes in fear of seeing the outcome of Kuroka's operation.

"Here she is." Sensei said with the door wide open with a good view of Kuroka on the hospital bed. "Take a look."

I removed my hands from eyes and saw a voluptuous young woman with black splitting bangs wearing a white patient's gown and had a connected to an IV drop. She was sleeping peacefully on the hospital as if she was resting in peace. When we walked in, her tired, cat like hazel eye crept open and she turn her head toward us.

"Ah…" she said wearily with a weak smile. "It's you, nya…"

The way she spoke sound like she's an elderly person. She even slurred her words and she look ill too. What exactly happen to Kuroka?

Sensei leaned closer to my ears and whispered quietly. "The operation was a success. Kuroka miraculously survived the operation and is now a pure Nekoshou."

That's good to hear, but something been bothering when I saw Kuroka's state.

"Why does she look ill?" I asked quietly to Sensei. "Shouldn't her senjutsu abilities restore her strength back?"

"It did." Sensei replied in a serious tone. "But the operation also affected her mental health. She's going to be like this for a few more days."

I looked back at Kuroka, who was still smiling weakly at us. Apparently looked like she was looking at me for some reason.

"Perchance are you the Sekiryuutei, nyan?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "I'm the Sekiryuutei."

She averted her eyes and looked at Vali. "Why is your arch rival here, Vali, nya?" she asked confusedly as if she was drunk.

"You can say our rivalry is on hold for now." Vali said to her.

"I see." Kuroka respond without her typical nya in the end. She looked exhausted as she lied on the bed. "Have you seen her?" she suddenly asked, without looking at me with her closed eyes.

"umm...who?" I asked hesitantly, knowing that I'm going to regret this.

"Shirone…" she said her younger sister's name in misery. "I miss her so much. I abandoned her you know."

"I know." I replied bluntly.

"Do you know where she is?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah I do." I answered her. "You don't have to worry. She's in the custody of the Gremory clan. They're going to watch over her. So please don't worry much about it."

"Ah… is that so?" Kuroka asked, looking despondent. "Do you think she hates me?"

"I...I don't know." I replied honestly. "But I know this. You scarred her for life. You made her feared the power that within her. You made her fear of who she truly is."

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Kuroka asked.

"Yeah I do believe so." I replied honestly.

Kuroka looked surprised at my response. "You do?"

I nodded. "The chances are pretty slim, but I know deep down in Ko-I mean Shirone's heart she still loves you and is worried about you."

Kuroka smiled weakly again. "You really think so?"

I walked up to Kuroka's bed and place my hand on top of her's. "I sure." I grantee her while gently squeezing her hand.

Kuroka's face flushed. Is she getting ill all of the sudden? Her face is red like my scale mail. She turned her face from me.

"Y-You know…" she stuttered nervously. "When I look at you, I-I can feel her scent, nya. I can sense S-Shirone's scent on you."

I didn't understand at first what she meant, but I quickly realize what she was talking about. I remembered something like this before. Koneko-chan marked her territory on my lap after our trip in the underworld. I shouldn't be surprise by this. First was my Senpais with their memories intact, second was my Ascalon, and last was my surprisingly achieved Balance Breaker.

I still continue to smile at Kuroka. "Don't worry. I'll help you reconcile with Shirone." I promised her.

She looked back at me and didn't know what to say. She looked a tense at what I just said, but she sighed after that and looked calm.

"Alright." She agreed timidly. "I hope you can keep your promise nya."

"Don't worry, I will." I assured her.

When I looked back at Vali and Sensei, they seemed to be discussing about something.

"Are you sure?" Sensei whispered.

"It's the best for the rest of us." Vali replied back. "I see it as a win win situation for everyone. Well… mostly Kuroka in my opinion."

"Um, can you you guys tell me what are the two of you talking about?" I asked.

Both Sensei and Vali stopped talking to one another secretly and looked back at us.

"Ise, did you obtained a familiar during your time as a devil?" Sensei asked.

"No," I replied, not sure where this conversation is leading to. Yeah, I still don't have a familiar. The reason is because I couldn't find the time and also because, I was still dragging the thing about Sura-taro and Shokushumaru.

"Kuroka, what do you think of the Sekiryuutei?" Vali asked.

"He seems nice nya." Kuroka answered truthfully. "I can sense Sekiryuutei's aura. I know he is showing genuine sympathy for me. Though I can sense he is a big pervert on the inside, I can still sense a good heart within all that pervertness."

I looked back at Kuroka with awed eyes. I never seen this side of Kuroka before. The way she behave is different from before. She's usually behaves in a playful manner, but she sounds so quiet and considerate now. Must be the effect of the operation she recently had.

"That's good to hear." Sensei said, giving out a suspicious grin. Every time I see that grin, I know somethings up.

"Kuroka, my arch rival here is dreaming to become Harem King." Vali pointed out. Vali, why did you talking about this all of the sudden?

"Harem King?" Kuroka asked, with a question mark above of her head.

Azazel strikes me as someone to crosses his hands in a villanius way just for the heck of it. "Yup. This guy in intending on giving his seed away to any beautiful girl who wants to sleep with him as well. Plus this idiot is great with kids"

Why are you telling her this? This isn't the moment to talk about my lifelong dream!

"Ah. Is that so?" Kuroka acknowledged. Why are you acknowledging this Kuroka?

"Why are you telling her this?" I asked, rubbing my face due to embarrassment.

"The reason why we're telling her this because we believe the two of you should make a pact." Vali revealed.

"A pact?" both Kuroka and I asked in unison. We were completely flabbergasted from this suggestion from Vali.

"Yes." Vali said. "We believe that the both of you will benefit from this pact for multiple reasons."

Multiple reasons? This is something I want to hear.

"Can you tell us these benefits?" I asked interestingly.

"I would also want to know them too nya." Kuroka agreed with me too, who was also interested in these benefits that Vali said.

"Well Hyoudou Issei is planning to join Rias Gremory's peerage after he moves back to his hometown." Vali explained one of the benefits. "He will directly lead you to your sister."

Well that was true. I could easily take Kuroka to meet Koneko-chan. I looked back at Kuroka, and she seemed calm, but I know she must've felt something when she heard I was planning to go back to Rias' peerage.

"Go on." was all she said after she heard it. I wasn't sure what Kuroka is feeling.

"Remember you told me you wanted to have strong babies of a Heavenly Dragon right?" Vali reminded her. "Well Hyoudou Issei wants to become Harem King. Do you want me to continue this?"

Ah that's right. Vali did told me about this a long time ago. He couldn't return Kuroka's affection and he didn't want to give up his fighting life style either.

"So I can reconcile with my beloved Shirone and gain powerful children huh?" Kuroka wanted to clarify.

"Yes." Vali nodded. "You can tell that I'm not lying. Hyoudou Issei is a powerful Sekiryuutei indeed. He was able to gain greater power that surpassing the Juggernaut Drive."

"Really-nya?" Kuroka asked, with a smile on her face.

"How about it Ise?" Sensei asked. "Do you want to make a pact with Kuroka?"

"I um…I really don't mind if Kuroka is alright with it." I admitted sheepishly. I turned to Kuroka while scratching my finger with my index finger. "So how about Kuroka? Want to make a give and take pact with me?"

"Hmm...no." Kuroka replied quickly. "I don't want give and take pact. I want a servant and master pact."

"What?" I asked, with my eyes ready to pop out.

"You heard me. I don't want a Give and Take pact." Kuroka repeated. "I want a servant and master pact."

"But why?" I asked.

"If you really going to help me reconcile with Shirone and have your babies then that's all I want. Just promise me you won't be like my master nya." Kuroka requested.

I smiled in response. "Deal." I said with my left hand out. "Kuroka, this is a start of a beautiful relationship."

"I hope so." Kuroka said, grabbing my hand and shook on it.

* * *

It's been a few weeks after creating my pact with Kuroka. After a couple of day rest, Kuroka became her old self again and came back to to Kyoto with me. So far she's been a pain in the ass and I don't know how Vali dealt with her. She's been rude, selfish, and played dirty tricks to me and everyone within the mansion.

But that isn't important right now. I'm currently within the world of darkness. I couldn't see anything, including my arms and legs. I couldn't remember why I was here or how I got here. I didn't even know where to go till I saw it. I saw a light.

I headed toward the small faded light, hoping for something to be there at the end. As I head closer, the light gets brighter and brighter each step I take. As I finally reach to the light, I found a young handsome man wearing a white fancy tuxedo, giving off a white powerful light, drinking tea from the teacup and set it back down on a plain square shape table.

"Oh," he said, taking noticed of my presence. "It's good to see you again. Come take a seat."

There was an empty seat next to the side he was sitting at. I pulled the chair and took a seat next to him.

"How long has it been since we lasted talk?" he asked so lightly. "Let's see currently you are fourteen right now so… eight years then?"

I nodded. "Yes we last spoke eight years ago."

"I would've come to talk to you; if only the past predecessor allowed me to talk to you." he advised me.

"Why didn't they allow you to speak to me?" I asked. "Was it because you were one of the Past Hakuryuukous?"

Yes, right now I was right now talking to the same Albion-Senpai who saved me during the rating game between Rias and Sairaorg. It's been eight years since I last saw him. He looked a bit different since I last saw him. He looked more serious when I first met him, but now he looked more carefree like Sensei is. Albion-Senpai shook his head to the side before he took another sip of his tea.

"No, they didn't allow me to talk to you because I love butts." he replied facetiously.

I nearly fell out of my chair from that response. I'm not sure which one is the most insane one. My past senpais or Albion-senpai. I got back on my seat and looked at Albion-Senpai bitterly.

"Is that the only reason they didn't want allow you to talk to me?" I inquired him. "Because you like butts."

"Butts are lovely too current Sekiryuutei." Albion-Senpai answered enthusiastically.

Bullshit! If you want to talk someone about butts, then go talk to Vali!

"Is that so?" I asked with a bitter smile, trying to hold back my anger on the man who saved me from going berserk again.

"Yup," Albion-Senpai said, looking completely obvious my twitching eye and a throbbing vein coming out of my forehead. "But I know by fact you came here for another purpose."

Senpai became more serious like the first I met him in the white world. "You came here because you're emotions have been seeking for it. Seeking for a new power source that's within your grasp and yet at the same time its out of your grasp. You want new power that isn't the power of breast or the Sekiryuutei. Instead you're seeking the power of…"

I was at the edge of my seat, waiting for Albion-Senpai to say that one word. That one word that is the power that I obtained eight years ago, but I wouldn't be allow to use due to the cost of my lifespan. That one word that is the contradiction of the power my own. That one word. I wanted to hear that one word.

"Butts."

My face hit the ground as I couldn't believe what Albion-Senapi told me. This Senapi is just like the rest of these nutjobs.

"That's not what I wanted to hear you stupid boke!" I snapped angrily, hitting the stupid boke's head with a harisen that was coincidentally under the table.

"Oyi! Oyi! Why did you become the tsukkomi in this duo?" Albion-senpai complaining with a pouty face and rubbing the bruise on top of his head.

"Can you idiots have a serious conversation for once?" I demanded angrily. Why are all the senpais within the boost gear like this? Was it because I removed the curse of Juggernaut Drive? Well at least they look more happy than before I awaken Crimson Cardinal Promotion.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." Albion-senpai laughed lightly. "But you're the Oppai Dragon after all. It's only natural for me to be the Ketsuryuukou."

Is it me or did I heard two familiar depressing sighs in the background?

"I know by fact you've wanted to use the power of the Hakuryuukou for years." Senpai continued. "And I believe its possible for you to obtain it without costing your lifespan."

My eyes widen in surprise. "There is?" I asked.

Senpai nodded. "There is."

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Ki Modification." Albion-Senpai respond thoughtfully before he vanishing into a white light.

* * *

[Store!]

I opened my eyes from the announcement made by my Boost Gear. How many stores was that Ddraig?

[It's the eighth store.] Ddraig stated.

I'm currently training within my scale mail armor in a defense fog created by a Dhampir and Nekomata. Another ten seconds passed and another announcement came from the Boosted Gear.

[Store!]

It was the ninth store within the Boosted Gear. With that I have to wait for another store before I could use this new technique I've created and opponent have a clue where my location is at right now.

As I waited for the next ten seconds pass by, an archer fired from behind. I turned around and caught the sword she used. Yes a sword, not a arrow that a usual archer will do. The sword I caught has dragon slaying abilities. I'll admit, catching sword was a bit painful, but not as painful when I infected by Samael's curse. The sword would've been more painful to me if I were a devil too.

Yup this sword I caught was a holy sword that had dragon slaying abilities like my Ascalon, but its inferior if you compare them due to the fact the sword in my hand was created by Blade Blacksmith Sacred Gear.

As I let go of the sword, more holy sword with Dragon Slaying abilities fired directly at me. I quickly gather my Dragon Bits and I fired them at the sword. Multiple of the dragon slaying sword penetrated through my Dragon Bits and I quickly dash my way out

[Store!]

"It's finally time!" I said loudly, spreading my arms and legs. "Let's do this! Time to go Hyder drive!"

[Welsh Dragon Boosted Hyper Drive!]

My armor started to glow brightly as the shade of my armor brightened into in a light pinkish red color. The gems on my scale mail started to generate a shining white light and over excess amount of green dragon aura particles came out from the back of my jet boosters. I felt surged of backup, overflowing Sekiryuutei energy conveying all over my body.

[Burst!]

"Gwah…!" I screamed as I couldn't handle all of the excess power. I spat out blood out from my helmet and my scale armor vanished and collapsed violently on the ground. I first gasped for air and then began to pant repeatedly.

"Issei!" I heard a familiar voice called my name worriedly. The fog cleared up and Yumi came to my aid, carrying an archer's bow on her back.

"I'm alright," I assured her, showing that I could get up, but my legs gave out and I ended up landing on my hands and knees.

"No you're not!" Yumi argued, worried about my health condition. "You couldn't handle all that excessive power!"

I smile bitterly in response. "I guess you're right." I said quietly. "Looks like there's a lot of room for development for Boost Hyper Drive huh?"

This was my second new technique that I was developing. It's known as Boost Hyper Drive. The basically ability of an explosion while being in my Scale Mail. The procedure of Hyper Drive is simple. Instead of using Boost to double my strength, I store it up till I store up to ten Boosts and I release it out all at once. Though I could simply Boost my strength up to ten time quickly, the release strength from store energy I sealed enhanced my strength, speed, and abilities more than the regular Boost does.

But there are two downsides of using Hyperdrive. The first is that I can't use boost in the middle of using Store. Doing so will cancel all the store strength I sealed up and have to redo the process. The second downside is the after effect of using store. I lose all my strength and my armor disappears.

"Yeah there room for improvement for Boost Hyper Drive." I repeated in a small voice.

"Sekiryuutei-chin, you shouldn't push yourself too hard, nya." Kuroka and Valerie, who stood behind her and became worried on my health, showed up with Yasaka-san and Sensei not far behind. "If you do, you might die and I won't be have your babies."

I rolled my eyes in response of stilling be called 'Sekiryuutei-chin' by Kuroka. "For the last time Kuroka, you can call me Issei." I informed her.

Kuroka gave me a dirty look as if she was insulted. "Nah, I prefer to call you Sekiryuutei-chin if its alright with you."

As I got up with the support Yumi, I remembered something important.

"Oh Kuroka, do you know anything about Ki modification?" I asked, leaving Kuroka and the the other two who finally caught up and listened my question, confused.

* * *

"So you're serious about this?" Sensei asked, looking completely skeptic about this.

I bob my head. "Yeah, if its possible for me to create the Dividing Gear as a subspecies, then I would gladly modified my Ki then in order to obtain it."

"You think modifying your Ki is simple like that?" Yasaka-san inquired me. "You need the aid of many skilled Senjutsu users to do so. Kuroka-sama alone won't be able to modify your Ki you know."

"What about Sun Wukong?" I asked. "Can we ask him?"

"We could, but we have Sakra to worry about." Sensei said distastefully. "Plus I doubt Sun Wukong will easily agree to this without a good cause."

"I...I think he will." Yasaka said, causing Sensei and I confuse.

"What?" we asked.

"I think Sun Wukong is willingly going to help us." Yasaka-san said. "The reason why I'm telling you this is-"

Before Yasaka-san can continue, the side door opened by Kunou.

"Mother, we arrested a suspicious Youkai." Kunou declared formally. "He declare himself to be the descent of Sun Wukong."

Wait! This prisoner! Don't tell me-

* * *

After a few hours have past, Sun Wukong himself came and pick up his descendant Bikou. Sensei left back to the Grigori and I went with Yasaka-san to meet up with the First Gen in the Backstreet's prison.

"Again, I want to thank you for capturing my useless descent of mine." Sun Wukong thanked us, dragging the young Bikou by the right ear. "If you need anything, just ask."

"Ouch, ouch…" Bikou groaned as he being pulled by the ear. "Come on geezer. I was only having some fun."

"Having fun?" the First Gen. asked sternly. "You ran away from home for the fifth time this month! You know you have responsibility as a Monkey King you know." The First Gen pulled Bikou's right ear more forcefully, causing the poor Bikou to feel more pain.

"Um, about that favor you talked about." Yasaka-san interrupted with a cough.

The First Gen. turned around toward us. "Ah yes that favor. I'm willing to help the Youkai of Kyoto in anyway I can. So is there anything you from me?"

Yasaka-san tapped my back lightly. She must've want to me speak up to the First Gen. himself.

I walked up to the First Gen and had butterflies in my stomach when I spoke up to him."Um, Mr. Sun Wukong. I'm Issei Hyoudou; this generation's Sekiryuutei. I'm here and ask you a favor. Is it possible you can listen to my request?"

The First Gen. rubbed his chin and examined me carefully with the use of his Senjutsu. "Alright child." He said, willingly to listen to my request. "I'll listen what you have to say."

* * *

**Well this part one out of three. Issei finally gets his Familiar, learning a new move (which I base on the Trans-AM from Gundam 00), and the next chapter Issei is on the step to obtain the Dividing Gear. Fifth hasn't appeared yet, but you don't have to guess anymore if you don't want to. **

**On the Raynare Polls, her life is spared out of 84 % percent out of hundred. **

**In the next chapter of A Second Chance: **

**Modification begins...The sacred song...Sacrifice...pain...Occult Research Club members and Sairaorg thoughts...**

**Next time in A Second Chance: The Grasp For Power Part 2**

**Albion-Senpai: Divide! **


End file.
